Getrennt durch eine Scheibe
by Leopardenfell
Summary: Ein Fernseher? Ernsthaft? Ein Fernseher sollte die Erfüllung von all den Wünschen und Träumen sein die Christin hatte? Eigentlich wollte sie nur auf dem Trödelmarkt nur einen "neuen" Fernseher kaufen, da ihrer überraschend den Geist aufgeben hatte, doch hatte sie nicht damit gerechnet diesem Verkäufer dort zu begegnen und von ihm einen Fernseher geschenkt zu bekommen der ihr angebl
1. Prolog

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Wir schreiben das Jahr 2012!

Die Welt hat sich seit 1930 sehr verändert und doch nicht so sehr das sie unverkennbar geworden wäre. Es gab vieles das globalisiert wurde und viele Nationen haben gelernt friedlich miteinander zu leben. Die Autos sind viel moderner, schneller und windschnittiger geworden, weshalb die Autoindustrie sich großer Beliebtheit erfreute.

Es war jedoch nicht selbstverständlich das jeder das Geld aufbringen konnte sich ein Auto zu kaufen, zu mal man vorher eine Fahrerlaubnis brauchte. Selbst diese Fahrerlaubnis kostete heutzutage bereits ein kleines Vermögen. Damit war sowohl das eine wie auch das andere nicht besonders leicht zu erschwingen.

Die Mode hatte sich vollständig verändert und in der kurzen Zeit von 82 Jahren hatte sich auch die Gesellschaft extrem verändert. In den 30gern, 40gern und 50gern waren die Menschen noch sehr intolerant den Farbigen und generell den Andersaussehenden gegenüber. So auch der Homosexualität und dem Zeigen von zu viel Haut. Das änderte sich als im Jahre 1970 bis 1979 die Hippiebewegung sehr freizügig lebte, von freier Liebe sprach und das jeder von dieser profitieren sollte.

Ab den 80gern begannen sich die ersten Homosexuellen zu outen und ihre Liebe auszuleben, als gutes Beispiel ging Freddy Mercury voran. Der Rassismus nahm ab und die Welt wandelte sich zu einem Ort wo jeder jeden bemüht war zu akzeptieren und wo Farbige, Frauen und Männer vor dem Gesetz gleich waren, zumindest war dies in den meisten Staaten so.

Im Jahre 2012 galt Sex, Lust und Leidenschaft als schön und dennoch war zu viel davon untragbar für die meisten Menschen gewesen. In Ordnung war das Leben trotz der ganzen positiven Veränderungen absolut nicht, da jede positive Veränderung auch ihre Schattenseite hatte.

So gab es auch im Jahre 2012 viele negative Veränderungen, die das Leben der Menschen nicht leichter machte.

Die Menschen hatten eine weitläufige Esskultur entwickelt in der das Fast Food für viele das Hauptnahrungsmittel geworden war, weswegen das Übergewicht vielen Menschen zu schaffen machte. Potenzielle Arbeitsplätze wurden wegrationalisiert, da Maschinen immer mehr und mehr den Menschen ersetzten. Wichtige EU-Länder gingen pleite, weil sie nicht richtig geführt wurden oder man Schwindel im großen Stil betrieben hatte.

Die Armut wurde immer mehr ein Thema in den Medien und beinahe hätte die Menschheit eine neue Wirtschaftskrise mit schlimmen Folgen bezahlen müssen. Das Verbrechen war viel stärker geworden und wurde schon längst nicht mehr, wie früher, nur in organisierten Banden ausgeübt.

Mittlerweile galt jeder als potenzieller Mörder der auch nur in der Lage war ein Messer zu halten. Zum Glück gab es jedoch immer noch genug gute Menschen auf der Welt, die diesen Planeten zu einem herrlichen und friedlichen Ort machten.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

In der deutschen Hauptstadt - Berlin - war für eine junge Frau von 23 Jahren die Welt beinahe in Ordnung gewesen. Sie war eher von kleiner Statur und relativ schlank gebaut, obwohl ein paar Fettpölsterchen an einigen Stellen vertreten waren. Ihr glattes und schulterlanges Haar war von einem dunklen Braun, während ihre warmen und großen Augen nicht ganz so dunkelbraun waren wie ihr Schopf. Ihre Gesichtsform war recht oval und eine etwas größere sowie längliche Nase zierte ihr Gesicht, welchem sie den nötigen Charakter verlieh.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Auch wenn sie vermutlich gute Chancen auf einen potenziellen Partner gehabt hätte, auf Grund ihrer Statur und dem relativ ansehnlichen Gesicht, so empfand sie sich selbst als vollkommen durchschnittlich und war der Überzeugung genauso stark ins Gewicht zu fallen, wie jeder andere Mensch auch. Welcher nicht in den Medien vertreten war.

Außerdem war sie sehr stark davon überzeugt einen unglaublichen Schuss zu haben und in keinster Weise kompatibel mit auch nur einem einzigen Mann auf der ganzen Welt zu sein.

Moment, nein das war so nicht ganz richtig.

Einen Mann gab es für den sie definitiv gestorben wäre und sie bedauerte es jeden Tag aufs Neue das er so fiktiv war wie das Märchen vom Froschkönig. Ihr Herz gehörte seit dem sie sechs Jahre alt war der Schöpfung des belgischen Comiczeichners Hergé - Tintin oder wie er im Deutschen hieß; Tim.

Sie erinnerte sich noch gut an den Tag an dem er ihr das erste Mal begegnete und sie ihn und seinen Hund sofort ins Herz geschlossen hatte. Es war ein wunderschöner und sonniger Frühjahrstag gewesen und eigentlich hätte sie Draußen mit ihren wenigen Freunden spielen sollen, doch die Windpocken hatten sie befallen und fesselten sie ans Bett. Sie hatte im Wohnzimmer bei ihren Eltern auf dem Sofa gelegen und durfte fern sehen. Sie sah sich Cartoons an und an diesem Tag fiel ihr das erste Mal die Serie 'Tim und Struppi' auf. Sofort erlag sie der weichen Stimme des Synchronsprechers von Tim, verfolgte voller Spannung und Faszination die Episode und verlor im Laufe dieser ihr Herz an den rothaarigen Reporter.

Er war seither der Mann ihrer Träume gewesen und mit ihm zusammen hatte sie in ihrer Traumwelt viele Abenteuer bestanden, hatte ihm stets genauso treu wie Struppi, Haddock, die Schulzens und Bienlein zur Seite gestanden. Doch in ihrer Traumwelt hatte sie nicht nur unzählige Abenteuer mit ihm erlebt, sondern ihn als Geliebten haben dürfen. In dieser Welt war sie seine treue Freundin gewesen, die sein Ruhepol, seine große Liebe, sein Leben, sein Ein und Alles und seine Seelenverwandte war.

Sie lebte mit ihm in dieser Welt nun schon seit siebzehn Jahren und für eine lange Zeit hatte sie Tim versucht gehen zu lassen. Sie wollte fort von ihm und in ihrer wirklichen Realität leben, da sie sich bereits zu sehr in ihrer Traumwelt verloren hatte, zumindest war es das was ihr ihre Familie eingeredet hatte.

Viele schmerzvolle Jahre gingen ins Land und Tim war für einige Zeit kein Thema mehr gewesen, auch wenn er ihr an so mancher Ecke in ihrem Leben wieder begegnete und ihr sanft lächelnd die Hand entgegen gestreckt hatte. Nur zu gerne hätte sie jedes Mal seine Hand ergriffen und wäre mit ihm zurück in ihre Traumwelt gegangen, doch die Realität zerrte sie immer wieder von ihm fort. Jedes Mal hob diese mahnend den Finger und erinnerte sie daran das Tim gänzlich eine Fiktion war und sie Beide nie zusammen sein könnten. Doch nicht nur die Realität wollte sie von ihn wegholen, sondern auch ihre Familie und Freunde, was für sie das Schlimmste an der ganzen Situation war.

In der Tat! Er war rein fiktiv! Er würde sie niemals in den Armen halten können und ihr zuflüstern wie sehr er sie liebte.

Doch alles was gewesen war vergas sie und die Realität wurde in den Hintergrund gedrängt, als Steven Spielberg zu 'Tim und Struppi' einen animierten Film, mit Jamie Bell als Tims Darsteller und Andy Serkis als Kapitän Haddock, raus brachte. Mit einem Schlag waren alle Mahnungen der Realität und die Versuche ihrer Familie und Freunde vergessen. Als sie den Trailer das erste Mal gesehen hatte, wurde ihr klar dass Tim für sie so real war wie jeder andere Mensch und das es Niemanden gab oder geben würde der sie von ihm wegholen konnte.

Sie hatte sich sogar Vorwürfe gemacht über die Jahre hinweg versucht zu haben auf die ganzen Mahnungen zu hören und ihn fort zuschicken, doch nun konnte sie wieder mit ihm vereint sein! Sie schwebte fröhlich auf Wolke sieben, träumte sich erneut in seine starken Arme und genoss das Leben erneut mit ihm an ihrer Seite.

Es gab für sie nichts Schöneres in ihrem Leben, als sich in ihre Traumwelt zu träumen und dort mit Hergés berühmten Figuren Tim, Struppi, Haddock, den Schulzens und Prof. Bienlein Abenteuer zu bestehen. Außerdem war sie mittlerweile alt genug gewesen, um in ihrer Fantasie mehr mit Tim aus zu tauschen als Umarmungen, verliebte Blicke und kleine Küsschen. Oft hatte sie ihn in ihrer Traumwelt geheiratet und ihm Kinder geschenkt. Einen Jungen und ein Mädchen, wobei der Junge aussah wie sie und das Mädchen wie er. Tim und sie waren die glücklichsten Eltern der Welt.

In ihrer Fantasie war Kapitän Haddock ihr Vater gewesen, der sich so unglaublich liebevoll um sie gekümmert hatte, da sie sich vorstellte sein einziges Kind zu sein.

In der Realität hatte ihr Vater sie bereits mit zehn Jahren im Stich gelassen, da er sich von heute auf Morgen von ihrer Mutter getrennt hatte, weshalb sie nur noch diese hatte. Aber auch mit dieser lief es nach kurzer Zeit, nachdem ihr Vater gegangen war, gar nicht gut. Diese wollte ihre Tochter in Wege drängen, in die sie partout nicht wollte. Sie war eben in keinster Weise wie die ganzen anderen Mädchen da Draußen in der Welt.

Dummer Weise wurde sie in die falsche Zeit und Welt hineingeboren, um mit Tim zusammen sein zu können. Unerhört würde ihre unsterbliche Liebe für den rothaarigen Reporter bleiben bis sie alt, schrumpelig, senil und das Zeitliche segnen würde. Einerseits war Tim ihr Glück und auf der anderen Seite war er ihr Fluch gewesen. Er hielt sie im Arm und tröstete sie über jede Tragödie ihres Lebens hinweg, wobei er ihre Seele mit liebevollen Worten streichelte und die Wunden so heilte.

Auf der anderen Seite war er wie ein dunkler Schatten der sich durch ihr Leben zog und sie deswegen jeden Mann mit ihm verglich. Aus dem Grund war sie noch immer ungeküsst und Jungfrau. Immerhin maß sie jeden Mann, der ihr auch nur Ansatzweise fast so gut gefiel wie ihr ewiger Traummann, an ihm. Nicht nur das war sein Fluch, sondern auch die Gewissheit das er sie nie berühren, dass sie nie neben ihm aufwachen würde und das sie ihm niemals ins Gesicht sagen könnte wie sehr sie ihn liebte.

Christin war verdammt dazu für immer an diesen fiktiven Mann gebunden zu sein.

๑⊱ ⊰๑


	2. Ein Besuch auf dem Flohmarkt

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Christin lief gerade mit ihrer besten Freundin Lilly über den Flohmarkt, welcher jeden Sonntag auf dem Parkplatz des Supermarktes, zwei Querstraßen weiter von Christins Wohnhaus, statt fand. Lilly war eine bildhübsche, hochgewachsene, großbusige und naturblonde Schönheit die wirklich jeden Mann haben konnte. Daher hatte sie auch bereits schon jeden Mann gehabt der ihr gefiel.

Ihr zauberhaftes Puppengesicht mit dem kleinen Mund, welcher jedoch schöne volle Lippen aufwies, den großen ozeanblauen Augen und der makellosen Haut ließ jeden Mann dahin schmelzen. Zu mal Lilly ein typisches Mädchen war das nur zu gerne mit ihren Reizen spielte, um so den Mann für sich zu gewinnen. Sie ließ den Mann gerne den Beschützer spielen und sagte ihm dennoch was ihr gefiel und was nicht, da sie es verstand einen Mann so zu manipulieren, dass er tat was sie wollte.

Lilly kümmerte sich am liebsten um ihr gutes Aussehen, kaufte gerne hübsche Kleidung, schminkte sich meist viel zu viel und achtete stets darauf gut gestylt das Haus zu verlassen. Vermutlich waren es einfach diese absoluten Gegensätze die Lilly und Christin zu besten Freundinnen machten. Lilly war auch ein Partymäuschen, trank auf Partys mit Vorliebe Alkohol, hatte nach jeder Party einen neuen Liebhaber gehabt und konnte schon auf sehr viel sexuelle Erfahrung zurück blicken.

Aber so unschuldig wie sie aussah, war sie definitiv nicht. Sie nutzte die Männer für ihren Spaß aus und schoss sie in den Wind, wenn sie ihr langweilig wurden. Männer waren für Lilly nur Spielzeuge, denn die meisten Männer sahen dasselbe in den Frauen, weshalb sie den Spieß umgedreht hatte.

Lilly zog auf dem Flohmarkt bereits schon wieder jegliche Aufmerksamkeit des männlichen Geschlechts auf sich, da sie in einem kurzen hellblauen Jeansrock, offenen und schwarzen Absatzschuhen und einem bauchfreien und pinken Trägerhemd über den Flohmarkt lief. In ihrer Hand baumelte ihr gelbes kleines Ledertäschchen in dem sie ihre Geldbörse, ihr Smartphone und ihr Make-up aufbewahrte. In der Regel schminkte Lilly sich sofort nach, wenn sie einen Spiegel oder eine Damentoilette entdeckte.

Ganz bodenständig hingegen lief Christin neben ihrer besten Freundin her, welche nur eine schwarze und etwas enger sitzende Stoffcaprihose, die nur so eng saß weil sie diese aus Versehen mal zu heiß gewaschen hatte, ein schwarzes Shirt mit etwas großzügigem Ausschnitt, weiße Socken in schwarzen Chucks und ihre schwarze Umhängetasche von 'Nightmare before Christmas' trug. Ihr Haar trug sie offen, denn beim zusammenbinden ihrer Haare, vorhin auf dem Weg von ihrer Wohnung hier her, war ihr liebster Haargummi kaputt gegangen. Blöder Weise hatte sie auch nur diesen einen dabei gehabt und nahm nun ihr Schicksal hin das sie mit offenem Haar über den Flohmarkt gehen musste.

Lilly strich sich durch ihr schulterlanges und nahezu perfekt geföntes Haar, zwinkerte einem attraktiven, jungen und braunhaarigen Mann zu und blickte anschließend zu ihrer besten Freundin. Christin jedoch betrachtete, mit suchendem Blick, die Stände, musterte neugierig die Ware und ließ das Aussehen der, meist Mitte fünfzig-jährigen, Verkäufer auf sich wirken. Viele von ihnen wirkten von der Kleidung her tüdelig, eigenwillig und altmodisch, genauso wie die Waren die sie anboten. Christin war in der Hoffnung hier jemanden zu finden der einen alten Fernseher günstig zu verkaufen hatte.

Ihrer hatte nämlich vor zwei Tagen endgültig den Geist aufgeben. Das Bild war nicht mehr als ein Flimmern gewesen und man konnte daraus nur noch ein lustiges Rätsel machen, was da gerade auf dem Bild passierte. Der Sound war wenigstens noch auf monoton gelaufen, doch seit Vorgestern hatte sich auch die letzte Box dazu entschieden keinen Mucks mehr von sich zu geben.

Somit war klar das seine zwanzig Jahre sich nun langsam bemerkbar machten und es Zeit wurde ihn in den wohlverdienten Ruhestand zu schicken. Nun brauchte das Christin einen neuen Fernseher.

Obwohl, neu musste er definitiv nicht sein. Christin konnte sich absolut keinen niegelnagelneuen Fernseher leisten konnte, nicht mal auf Ratenzahlung. Außerdem war sie auch nicht besonders erpicht auf diese hyper modernen Flatscreens Die Hauptsache war für sie dass er funktionsfähig war, Stereosound besaß und sie sich bewegte und bunte Bilder darauf anschauen konnte. Mehr wollte sie gar nicht.

Sie war in diesem Punkt wirklich sehr genügsam, was damit zusammen hing dass Luxus ihr nie sehr wichtig war. Daher hoffte Christin inständig einen Verkäufer zu finden der einen alten und funktionsfähigen Fernseher abzugeben hatte. Sollte sie auf dem Flohmarkt keinen finden, so würde sie sich bei ebay einen kleinen Fernseher raussuchen müssen und zu Gott beten das sie die Auktion gewann. Das war auf dieser Internetplattform schließlich immer so eine Sache mit dem Gewinnen der Auktionen. Entweder hatte man dort nur noch Händler oder die Auktionen gingen zu lange und waren so beliebt das der Preis für den Gegenstand unerhört in die Höhe getrieben wurde.

"Wow! Hast den gerade gesehen, Chris?!", kam es begeistert von ihrer besten Freundin, weshalb Christin sofort zu ihr sah und versuchte zu verstehen was sie mit ihrem Ausruf meinte. Sie war voller Hoffnung gewesen das Lilly einen kleinen günstigen Fernseher gesehen hatte und sie darauf aufmerksam machen wollte: "Was hab ich gesehen, Lil? Mach es doch nicht so spannend."

Lilly blieb ruckartig stehen, schlang den Arm um Christins Schulter, wandte sich mit ihr gemeinsam um und zeigte in die Richtung hinter ihnen. Augenblicklich suchte sie mit ihren Augen die Waren der Stände, an welchen sie bereits vorbei gegangen waren, nach einem Fernseher ab. "Na der Typ!", gab Lilly fast schon quietschend von sich, deutete mehrere Male in ein und dieselbe Richtung und war vollkommen hin und weg von dieser einen Person.

Mit den Augen rollend seufzte Christin entnervt auf, schüttelte leicht den Kopf und fragte etwas angesäuert: "Was denn für ein Typ?"

Wieder deutete Lilly, fast schon hysterisch, mit ausgestreckten Arm und Zeigefinger in dieselbe Richtung, so das Christin sich bereits fragte ob die Leute die Beiden bereits komisch anstarrten. "Na der da hinten mit den engen blauen Jeans und dem blau-weiß karierten Hemd! Der Blonde! Hast du sein Gesicht gesehen? Hast du seinen geilen Arsch gesehen?", sprudelte es ganz angetan aus ihr heraus, ehe sie träumerisch aufseufzte und sich erst wieder mit Christin umwandte als dieser aus Lillys Blick entschwunden war.

Zumindest ging Christin davon aus, da sie den 'Typ' nicht entdecken konnte und daher sich nur ein Bild in ihrem Kopf von einem Mann bildete. Dieser stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr, hatte blaue Jeans, ein blau-weiß kariertes Hemd, blondes kurzes Haar und einen wohlgeformten Po.

Verdrießlich zuckte sie daraufhin mit den Schultern, schob das Bild dieses Unbekannten von sich und ging mit Lilly weiter. Immerhin hatte sie ein Vorhaben und dieses wollte erfüllt werden, denn noch hatte sie nicht jeden Winkel und Stand nach einem Fernseher auf diesem Flohmarkt durchsucht.

"Nein, habe ich nicht. Ist mir auch egal.", kam es fast schon patzig von Christin, da ihr Herz eh nur für einen einzigen Mann schlug. Egal welcher Mann bei ihr vor der Tür stehen und um ihre Hand anhalten würde, sie würde ihn davon schicken so lange es nicht ihr geliebter Tim war. Doch da diese Vorstellung niemals wahr werden konnte, hatte sich Christin bereits damit abgefunden für immer alleine, ungeküsst und unberührt zu sein.

Allerdings kam sie erstaunlich gut damit klar, denn in ihrer Fantasie war sie Tag und Nacht mit ihrem Schwarm zusammen. Das war ein guter Trost für sie und das Schönste war, dass in ihrer Traumwelt keine Mädchen waren die erst seit dem Film von Steven Spielberg auf Tim und Struppi aufmerksam geworden waren.

Dort gab es keine Mädchen, die ihn nur wegen seines tollen neuen Aussehens wollten. Nein! Christin hatte ihren Tim dort ganz für sich alleine, war mit ihm liiert und überglücklich. Es gab keine Andere die ihr den hübschen Reporter wegnehmen konnte und das war ihr größter Trost. In ihrer Traumwelt gehörte er ihr ganz alleine und das würde für immer so bleiben.

Lilly hatte auf die Worte ihrer besten Freundin mit einem fragenden Blick reagiert, legte den Kopf schief und griff nach ihrer Hand. Ruckartig zog sie Christin zu sich, legte ihre Hände an ihre Schultern und fragte etwas entgeistert: "Dir egal? Christin!"

Diese fuhr bei der Aussprache ihres vollen Vornamens zusammen. Dies wurde meist nur getan, wenn sie Mist gemacht hatte oder zur Ordnung gerufen wurde.

"Wie kannst du nur sagen das es dir egal ist? Bei dem Arsch den er hatte?!", endete Lilly entrüstet und blickte ihre beste Freundin mit entsetztem Gesichtsausdruck an. Langsam und mit etwas freundlicherem Blick löste Christin sich von ihrer Freundin, strich ihr Shirt an den Ärmeln wieder zu Recht und meinte ehrlich: "Weil ich kein Interesse an einem anderen Mann habe."

Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich von Lilly ab, ging ein paar Schritte weiter und hörte wie diese ihr folgte. "Kein Interesse? Oh, warte.", fragte sie irritiert, doch ihr Blick hellte sich schlagartig auf und auch ihr Tonfall wurde wieder freundlicher: "Dann hast du also endlich einen festen Freund?".

Nun wirkte Lilly viel interessierter und neugieriger, wobei ihre Lippen nun ein freches Grinsen schmückte. Auf Christins Gesicht legte sich nun ein verliebter Ausdruck und sie spürte ganz deutlich ihr Herz höher schlagen, denn ihre Gedanken kreisten wieder um den hübschen und rothaarigen Reporter.

Tief seufzte sie auf, schüttelte leicht den Kopf und antwortete mit verträumter Stimme: "Nein, aber wenn er real wäre, dann hätte ich ihn schon längst geheiratet." Oh ja, das hätte sie wirklich schon längst getan, denn sie wollte das Tim ihr gehörte und sie für immer zusammen waren. Natürlich wollte sie ihn heiraten und seine Frau sein, wobei ihre Eheringe klare Zeichen dafür waren dass sie nur einander gehörten.

Lilly sah nach wie vor interessiert zu ihr, betrachtete wie sich ihr Blick zum Verträumten veränderte und rollte bei ihrer Antwort gerade zu entnervt mit den Augen, ehe sie wieder an Christins Schultern griff und diese zu sich zog. Aus ihrer Traumwelt gerissen und mit erschrockenen Blick fand sie sich dicht vor Lilly wieder, sah in ihre blauen Augen und vernahm ihre entsetzten Worte: "Du willst mir doch nicht wirklich erzählen das du immer noch in diese Comicfigur verknallt bist oder?"

"Rede gefälligst nicht so abfällig von Tim.", fauchte Christin mit bösem Blick, zog sich sofort und empört aus Lillys Griff, richtete ihre Umhängetasche und konnte nicht fassen das Lilly noch immer so wenig Toleranz dafür besaß.

Lilly schüttelte entrüstet den Kopf, sah ihre beste Freundin fassungslos an, seufzte lautlos und meinte etwas ruhiger: "Chris, du weißt er wird nie real sein. Er ist nicht echt. Er wird niemals deine Liebe erwidern, weil er nur fiktiv ist." Eigentlich wollte Lilly sie nur vor einem Unglück bewahren, doch Christin fühlte sich persönlich sehr stark angegriffen, da sie Hals über Kopf in Tim verliebt war und das seit sie sechs Jahre alt war.

Langsam füllten sich ihre Augen mit Tränen, denn tief in ihrem Herzen wusste Christin das Lilly Recht hatte. Sie wollte es jedoch nicht wahr haben. Sie wollte die Wahrheit nicht sehen und lieber weiterhin in ihrer Traumwelt mit Tim zusammen sein.

"Ich liebe ihn, Lilly. Und daran wird sich nie etwas ändern.", sagte Christin leise, mit bebender Stimme und war in diesem Moment sehr bemüht nicht zu weinen, denn der Schmerz über diese Erkenntnis war, wie jedes Mal, sehr hart. So oft hatte diese Erkenntnis sie schon eingeholt und doch hielt dieser Schmerz nur noch wenige Augenblicke an, ehe er wieder verschwand und die innige Liebe zu dem fiktiven Reporter wieder hervor kam und bei jedem Mal noch stärker erblühte.

Mit einem schwermütigen Blick, seufzte Lilly leise auf und meinte mit ganz liebevoller Stimme: "Okay, Süße. Tut mir Leid, ich werde daran nicht mehr zweifeln - versprochen." Christin blickte ihre beste Freundin noch immer relativ wütend an, da sie sich mit ihrer Aussage sehr angegriffen gefühlt hatte. Sie liebte Tim von ganzem Herzen und konnte es nicht ertragen, dass ihre beste Freundin dafür so wenig Toleranz zeigte. Immerhin hatte sie niemals an Lilly herumgenörgelt und würde ihr nie sagen das sie eine männerfeindliche Tussi sei. Immerhin sah Christin Lilly mit anderen Augen.

Sie hatte hinter die Fassade geblickt und wusste als Einzige warum Lilly war wie sie war. Ihre beste Freundin war das Opfer einer unglücklichen Liebe geworden, in welcher der Mann ihr oft sagte sie sei hässlich und ihr deswegen fremd gegangen war. Aus diesem Grund war Lilly so männerfeindlich geworden, nutzte die Männer nur noch als Liebesspielzeuge und stylte sich so übertrieben.

Christin hatte das nie an ihr bemängelt, sondern immer gesagt das es egal war wie andere sie sahen und was diese von ihr hielten, denn sie hatte Lilly sehr gern und zwar so wie eine Schwester. Deshalb hatte sie gehofft dass ihre Liebe zu Tim bei ihr ebenfalls Toleranz hervorrufen würde, doch diese Worte hatten sie gekränkt. Tief in ihrem Inneren wusste sie jedoch wie Recht Lilly hatte. Christin wollte dies dennoch nicht hören. Schließlich reichte ihre Liebe zu Hergés Fiktion tiefer, als jedes vernünftige Argument auch nur Ansatzweise dringen konnte.

Langsam verschwand das böse Funkeln in Christins Augen und ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre vollen Lippen, ehe sie nickte und ruhig sagte: "Schon okay. Du meinst es nur gut, aber du solltest wissen das es verschwendete Worte sind." Sie wandte sich von Lilly ab, ging ein paar Schritte und hörte ihre Freundin seufzen und sanfter sagen: "Stimmt, aber ich hatte Hoffnungen." Ein Lachen entfloh bei diesen Worten Christin, sie blickte zu Lilly und meinte ehrlich: "Gib diese Hoffnung lieber auf." "Und ich hatte so gehofft dich zur Vernunft zu bringen.", sagte Lilly gespielt beleidigt, hob eine Braue und warf ihr einen übertrieben empörten Blick zu, während sie weiter über den Flohmarkt liefen.

Christin schüttelte belustigt den Kopf, stupste sachte ihre Freundin an der Schultern an und erwiderte: "Du Dummerle, dabei ist das reine Zeitverschwendung." Mit einem Nicken stimmte Lilly zu, begann zu lächeln und gestand wieder mit lockerer Stimmung: "Ich hätte es wissen müssen." "Aber wirklich.", pflichtete Christin zufrieden bei, lächelte glücklich und war in diesem Moment froh das sie nun wohl doch Toleranz dafür aufbringen konnte. Hoffentlich würde das für immer so bleiben, denn sie wollte nicht in ferner Zukunft wieder so mit Lilly aneinander geraten, weil diese kein Verständnis für ihre etwas andere Liebe hatte.

Gemeinsam schlenderten die beiden Freundinnen weiterhin über den Flohmarkt und Christin suchte jeden Winkel und Stand nach einem Fernseher ab, der zum Verkauf stand. Doch jedes Mal wandte sie ernüchtert den Blick von dem Stand ab und suchte bereits in der Ferne einen weiteren Stand, welcher mehr Hoffnung in ihr weckte. Christin wollte einfach nicht sinnlos viel Geld ausgeben, damit sie sich bewegte Bilder auf einem Bildschirm anschauen konnte.

Sicher stand die Option des Internets noch offen, doch bei ebay kaufte man grundsätzlich die Katze im Sack, zumindest war das bei ihr stets so gewesen und andere Gebrauchtwarenplattformen gab es nicht. Zumindest wenn man nicht die Absicht hatte ein Auto zu kaufen, denn einen Wagen hatte sie bereits. Es war ein hübscher, alter und dunkelgrüner Mini Cooper, welcher zwar manchmal zu klein war aber im Großem und Ganzem vollkommen für sie ausreichte.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Schließlich waren Lilly und Christin auf der anderen Seite des Flohmarkts angekommen und voller Ernüchterung hatte sie feststellen müssen, dass keiner der Verkäufer einen alten Fernseher im Angebot hatte. "Tja, du wirst wohl in den sauren Apfel beißen und entweder zu Media Markt oder Saturn oder einen Fernseher über Amazon bestellen müssen.", stellte Lilly mit ernsterem Ton fest, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und ließ noch einmal den Blick über den Flohmarkt schweifen.

Christin stand direkt neben ihr, verzog die Lippen zu einer entrüsteten Schnute, sah entnervt zur Seite und strich sich durch ihr Haar, während sie den Worten ihrer besten Freundin lauschte. Schwer und laut seufzte sie auf, ließ Kopf und Schultern hängen und murmelte leise: "Ich hoffe ich kann mir die monatliche Rate bei Media Markt oder Saturn leisten. Zu mal ich da erst mal nen Fernseher brauche der günstig ist." "Ach da gibt es schon ein paar günstige ab 250€.", kam es prompt von Lilly, während sie Christin aufmunternd die Schulter tätschelte und freundlich lächelte. Diese sah mit unglücklichen Blick auf, seufzte erneut und nickte schließlich leicht.

Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich da sie sich fragte wie sie es finanzieren sollte, da ihre Arbeit als Betreuerin, bei Projekttagen, für Hortgruppen und Schulklassen nicht besonders viel Geld einbrachte. Sicher es reichte vollkommen aus, um gut Essen und Trinken zu können, allerdings durfte sie sich dennoch keine enormen Ausgaben erlauben.

Christin ließ ihren Blick ein letztes Mal über den Flohmarkt schweifen und erblickte keine zwanzig Meter von sich und Lilly, zu ihrer Linken, einen Stand der vor wenigen Augenblicken noch nicht da gestanden hatte. Zumindest war er ihr bis zu diesem Moment noch nicht aufgefallen. Eigentlich seltsam bei seiner, doch sehr auffälligen Aufmachung. Dieser Stand war ein typischer Budenanhänger, doch dieser hatte ein ähnliches Aussehen wie ein typischer Festivalwagen. Er besaß einklappbare Läden, welche mit Airbrusch-Bildern verziert waren die eine Art Zauberwald mit Feen, Einhörnern, fantastischen Pflanzen und anderen Tieren darstellten, während die Leuchttafel des Standes die Aufschrift "Fips' fantastische Fernseher" besaß. Man konnte sich diesen Stand fast schon ein bisschen wie den aus dem Film 'Das Kabinett des Dr. Parnassus' vorstellen. Er war auffällig, er war bunt und er hatte jede Menge Fernseher im Angebot!

Christins Augen begannen regelrecht zu leuchten, als sie diesen Stand erblickte. Mit ausgestrecktem Arm deutete sie in die Richtung des Wagens und streckte den Zeigefinger zusätzlich aus. "Sieh nur, Lil. Der war gerade eben aber noch nicht da oder?", kam es mit fasziniertem und freudigen Ton von ihr, woraufhin ihre beste Freundin dem Fingerzeig sehr interessiert folgte.

Lilly musterte den Stand, weitete bei dem Angebot und der Aufmachung des Wagens die Augen und gab etwas irritiert von sich: "Definitiv nicht. Der hätte uns gleich auffallen müssen." Christin wandte sich in die Richtung des Standes, richtete ihre Tasche, blickte über die Schulter zu ihr und meinte lächelnd: "Lass uns doch mal gucken was er so für Fernseher im Angebot hat. Vielleicht kann ich mir von diesen einen leisten."

Freudig setzte sie sich mit langsamen Schritten in Bewegung, musterte den Wagen immer wieder und ließ dabei ihre braunen Augen über die Fernseher gleiten, welche im Angebot waren. Mit interessiertem Blick war Lilly ihr gefolgt, lief nun wieder neben Christin her und ließ ebenfalls ihre Augen über den Stand schweifen. Allerdings lag Lillys Blick eher auf den Angestellten und dem Verkäufer.

Christin stoppte, als sie vor dem Wagen standen, sah sich die Waren an und war begeistert was der Verkäufer alles im Sortiment hatte. Es gab Fernseher in Hülle und Fülle und das Bewundernswerte daran war dass jedes Baujahr mit jeweils drei Exemplaren vertreten war.

Das Prunkstück des Standes war ein Flatscreen, welcher so groß war das Christin seine Diagonale auf mindestens 1,50 Meter schätze, was eine Zollgröße von ungefähr 70 ergab. Er war wirklich riesig. Sogar so dass Christin locker vor diesem stehen und sich in kompletter Größe darin sehen konnte.

Aber dieser kostete bestimmt ein Vermögen, weshalb sie ihren Blick von diesem Gerät wieder abwandte und sich die älteren Baujahre ansah und hoffte etwas in ihrer Preisklasse zu finden. Immerhin war ihr Budget begrenzt. Aus diesem Grund war es ihr nicht möglich sich ein Gerät zu kaufen, was so riesig war.

Christin betrachtete gerade einen kleinen und schwarzen Röhrenfernseher, welcher so groß war das man diesen hätte locker unter dem Arm klemmen können. Bei diesem Gerät war sie stark am überlegen, diesen zu kaufen. Er würde gut in ihre kleine Kuschelecke passen in der sie las, zeichnete, mit ihrem Laptop surfte und wie sonst auch fern sah. Es war Lilly die sie aus ihrer Überlegung riss, als sie ihrer besten Freundin sachte an die Schulter griff und ihr zu flüsterte: "Ist dir aufgefallen das an keinem Gerät auch nur in irgendeiner Form Preise stehen?"

Für den Moment sah Christin aus dem Augenwinkel zu ihr, hörte ihren Worten zu und zog skeptisch eine Braue hoch. Jedoch stellte sie keine Fragen oder gab Widerworte, sondern ging dieser Aussage direkt auf den Grund und betrachtete, von ihrem Standpunkt aus, jeden Fernseher ganz genau.

Lilly hatte Recht! An keinem der Fernseher war auch nur irgendein Preisschild zu sehen, woraufhin ihr der Blick misstrauisch wurde und sie sich begann zu fragen welche Preise der Verkäufer für diese Geräte verlangte. Vermutlich würde er unerhört hohe Preise für die Fernseher nennen und darauf wollte sie sich nicht einlassen. Tief seufzte sie auf, linste für einen Augenblick zu Lilly und sagte leise: "Okay, lass uns zu Media Markt gehen." Wieder tätschelte Lilly ihrer besten Freundin die Schulter, sah in ihr Gesicht und meinte aufmunternd: "Ich spendier danach ein Schokoeis." Auf diese Worte hin sah Christin leicht lächelnd in Lillys große blaue Augen und nickte zustimmend.

Die zwei Mädchen wandten sich anschließend zum Gehen um und erschraken fürchterlich, als ein mittelgroßer alter Mann mit einem schmalen Gesicht, freundlichen grünen Augen, einer großen Knollnase, einem großen Mund, einem schneeweißen Spitzbärtchen und kurzem grauem Haar vor ihnen auftauchte. Er hatte ein freudiges Lächeln auf den Lippen, trug einen feinen violetten Anzug, schwarze Lackschuhe und einen großen violetten Zylinder auf dem Kopf. Ein bisschen musste Christin bei der Farbwahl und des Anzuges an Willi Wonka denken, wobei sie fast geschmunzelt hätte, doch der Schock saß noch tief in ihren Knochen.

"Puh... mein Herr. Sie haben uns ganz schön erschreckt.", kam es in einem freundlichen Ton von Lilly, als diese sich von dem Schrecken erholt hatte und von dem offenherzigen Lächeln des Mannes angesteckt wurde.

Man konnte bei seinem Anblick gar nicht anders als zu lächeln, da er dies mit so viel Freude, Überzeugung und aus ganzem Herzen tat. Als Christin ihn so betrachtete verschwand der Schrecken recht schnell und ein angenehm warmes Gefühl durchflutete ihren Körper. Irgendwie hatte sie bei diesem Mann von Anfang an ein gutes Gefühl. Besonders als sie seine freundliche und warme Stimme vernahm bestätigte sich ihr gutes Gefühl: "Verzeiht mir, das war nicht meine Absicht. Ich wollte mich nur erkundigen ob ihr schon etwas gefunden habt oder ich euch beraten darf." Er war also der Verkäufer und Besitzer des Standes, woraufhin sie noch einmal kurz über die Schulter zu dem kleinen Fernseher sah.

Lilly wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen und sein Angebot ablehnen, als Christin ihr zuvor kam, auf das Minigerät deutete und freundlich fragte: "Das ist lieb von ihnen. Können Sie mir bitte den Preis für dieses kleine Gerät nennen?" Sie fing sich von ihrer besten Freundin einen tadelnden Blick ein, doch das ignorierte sie sehr gekonnt, blickte den älteren Mann hoffnungsvoll lächelnd an und wartete seine Antwort ab. Der Ältere war mit seinen freundlichen grünen Augen ihrem Fingerzeig gefolgt, hatte gesehen auf welches Gerät sie gedeutet hatte und begonnen herzhaft zu lachen.

Bei seinem Lachen schwand das Lächeln und die Hoffnung aus ihrem Blick und sie seufzte leise auf, da es für sie wirkte als würde er ihr gleich einen saftigen Preis nennen. Wenn das so weiterging würde sie für die nächste Zeit ihren Lieblingsfilm und ihre Lieblingszeichentrickserie, welches Beides 'Tim und Struppi' war, eine lange Zeit nicht mehr anschauen können. Somit würde sie nur die wenigen hübschen Bilder von Tim bei der Google Bildersuche und auf ihrem Laptop haben, die sie anhimmeln konnte. Natürlich würden auch andere Serien und Filme wegfallen, doch um diese trauerte sie am meisten.

Sachte legte der Mann seine Hand auf ihre Schulter, ließ Christin so wieder in sein Gesicht blicken und sagte mit sanftmütigen Ton: "Das kommt gar nicht in Frage. Für dich habe ich ein ganz spezielles Gerät." Lilly wollte protestieren, als der Ältere ihre beste Freundin mit sanfter Gewalt umwandte und zu einem anderen Gerät führte, bis ihr ein Assistent des Mannes über dem Weg lief dem sie nicht widerstehen konnte.

Sein muskelgestählter Körper, sein markantes Gesicht, sein langes schwarzes Haar und die Tatsache das er nur mit engen blauen Jeans und schwarzen Sneakers bekleidet war erregte ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit. Vergessen war der Protest. Vergessen war der ältere Mann. Vergessen war Christin. Lilly folgte dem hübschen Schwarzhaarigen, tippte ihm auf die Schulter und verwickelte ihn rasch in ein eindeutig zweideutiges Gespräch, während der Verkäufer sich um Christin kümmerte.

Er war mit ihr vor den Blickfang des Wagens getreten, musterte mit ihr zusammen den riesigen Flatscreen und sagte mit warmherzigen Ton: "Dieses Gerät ist für dich geschaffen, Christin." Allein die Tatsache das er sie zu diesem Gerät geführt hatte ließ Christin etwas duselig im Kopf werden. Wollte er ihr etwas dieses Gerät verkaufen? Oh Gott! Das konnte sie sich doch nie im Leben leisten, weshalb sie den Entschluss fasste ihn darüber rasch in Kenntnis zu setzen, doch dazu kam sie erst gar nicht.

Er hatte bereits wieder begonnen zu sprechen und als er ihren Vornamen aussprach verkrampfte sich ihr Magen und ein eiskalter Schauer lief ihren Rücken hinunter. Woher kannte er ihren Vornamen? Wie war das möglich? Schnell ließ sie den Aufenthalt vor diesem Stand mit Lilly Revue passieren und stellte dabei geschockt fest das er ihren Namen nicht gehört haben konnte. Lilly hatte ihn nicht erwähnt!

Christin schluckte hart, sah den Verkäufer mit großen Augen an und blickte in sein belustigt lächelndes Gesicht, weshalb sie nun gar nicht mehr wusste was sie von dieser ganzen Situation und von ihm halten sollte. "An deinem Gesichtsausdruck lese ich ab, dass du keine Ahnung hast wie ich auf deinen Namen komme. Dabei ist die Antwort so simpel wie genial.", antwortete der Ältere höflich, legte den Arm um ihren Rücken und sah nun freundlich, aber auch eindringlich, in ihre braunen Augen.

Wieder schluckte sie und versuchte zu verstehen was er ihr sagen wollte, doch so ganz wollte es einfach nicht in ihren Kopf. Was war daran simpel? Was war daran genial? Woher, in drei Teufelsnamen, kannte er ihren Vornamen?

Noch immer schwieg sie ihn an, weshalb er nun wieder das Wort ergriff und freundlich sagte: "Ich besitze die Gabe in deine Seele sehen zu können. Du besitz etwas das heutzutage von großem und unschätzbarem Wert ist." "U-und was... wäre das?", wollte Christin nun mit unsichrer Stimme wissen, denn ihre Neugier war geweckt und sie wollte unbedingt erfahren woher er ihren Namen kannte. So etwas war ihr in ihrem ganzen Leben noch nie passiert und so schlich sich nun eine gewisse Panik bei ihr ein.

Der Verkäufer sah weiterhin in ihre Augen, drückte freundlich ihre Schulter, lächelte aufrichtig und antwortete ehrlich: "Du hast ein reines Herz, Christin. Du bist weder anspruchsvoll, weder gehässig noch hinterlistig anderen Menschen gegenüber. Selbst deinen Eltern, welche dich im Stich ließen, kannst du keine bösartigen Gefühle gegenüber aufbringen. Wut und Enttäuschung, ja, aber von Hass bist du meilenweit entfernt. Du bist frei von böswilligen Absichten und denkst zu erst an andere bevor du an dich denkst. Für deine Freunde würdest du dein Leben geben, wenn es sein müsste. Daher ist dieses Gerät für dich geschaffen."

"Oh... okay...", kam es fassungslos von Christin und in einem ehrfürchtigen Tonfall, da es sie faszinierte und auch ängstigte das dieser Mann so tief in ihr Inneres sehen konnte. Angeblich konnte er in ihre Seele sehen und seine Aussage über ihre Eltern hatte ihr dies nur bestätigt. Das Christin mit ihrer Mutter nach dem Verschwinden ihres Vaters nicht mehr klar kam, war der Grund warum sie mit achtzehn von zu Hause fluchtartig auszog und in die erst beste Ein-Raum-Wohnung zog die von der Miete her bezahlbar war.

Im Nachhinein hatte sie aus dieser Wohnung ihr eigenes kleines Paradies gemacht, welches sie sich mit ihrer schwarz-beigefarbenen Mopsdame Betty und ihrem pechschwarzen Kater Bagira teilte. Vielleicht war es naiv dem Älteren so einfach zu vertrauen und nicht davon zu laufen, doch auf irgendeine bizarre Art und Weise fühlte sie sich bei ihm in guten Händen. Es war eine verquere Situation und doch war sie berührt davon gewesen wie er sie sah und das er, trotz ihrer kurzen Bekanntschaft, so viel Gutes von ihr hielt.

Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, als sie seine Aussage auf sich wirken ließ und sie festgestellt hatte dass er mit seinen Worten nicht Unrecht hatte. Natürlich war Christin kein perfekter Mensch, denn sie hatte auch ihre Schwächen, schlechten Eigenschaften und konnte manchmal wirklich unausstehlich sein. Doch im Grunde ihres Herzens würde sie nie mutwillig und bewusst jemanden weh tun und es stimmte auch das sie für ihre Freunde durchs Feuer gehen würde. Immerhin waren diese und ihre Liebe zu Tim das Einzige was sie über all die Jahre aufgebaut hatte.

Allerdings fragte sie sich noch immer was er mit 'Das Gerät ist nur für dich geschaffen' gemeint hatte? Das war ihr ehrlich gesagt noch ein Rätsel, doch vielleicht war das auch nur ein Spruch der zum Kaufen anregen sollte. Wenn ja, woher wusste er dann all diese Dinge? Nein, das brachte nichts darüber nachzudenken, das würde ihr nur Kopfschmerzen machen, weshalb sie diese ganze Sache einfach auf sich wirken ließ.

Als der Verkäufer ihr Lächeln bemerkte, nickte er ruhig, sah zum Fernseher und vernahm ihre zaghafte Frage: "Was soll der Fernseher denn kosten?" "Dieses Schmuckstück?", er zeigte auf den großen Fernseher, holte sich ihre Bestätigung ein, die sie ihm mit einem Nicken zu verstehen gab, begann zu lächeln und drückte erneut sanft ihre Schulter. "Ich schenke ihn dir, reines Herz. Er hat nur auf dich gewartet und ist nun bereit dir deinen sehnlichsten Wunsch zu erfüllen.", antwortete der Verkäufer freudig lächelnd, löste sich von Christin und pfiff zwei muskelbepackte junge Männer zu sich, die er mit den Auftrag versorgte das Prunkstück einzupacken und mit Christin zu ihrer Wohnung zu fahren. Sie hatte nicht einmal die Möglichkeit gehabt zu widersprechen, da die Männer sich sofort ans Werk machten, den Fernseher anhoben und zu einem kleinen Sprinter trugen, woraufhin sie ihn sehr vorsichtig einluden.

Sehnlichster Wunsch? Ein Fernseher? Geschenk? Christin war in diesem Moment ein klein wenig mit der Situation überfordert. Ein Fernseher, hallo?! Wie sollte er ihr ihren sehnlichsten Wunsch erfüllen? Woher sollte das Gerät überhaupt wissen was ihr sehnlichster Wunsch war? Gut, schwer zu erraten war das nicht, zumindest nicht wenn man Christins obsessive Liebe zu Tim kannte.

Aber wie sollte das ein Fernseher wissen? Vor allem wie sollte er ihr diesen Wunsch erfüllen? Fragen über Fragen prasselten auf sie nieder und sie hatte keine Möglichkeit auch nur eine einzige zu stellen, zu mal ihre Freude über diese, wahrlich kostengünstige, Errungenschaft sie gerade auf einen mentalen Höhenflug schickte.

Mit einem überglücklichen Lächeln wandte sich der Verkäufer wieder der verblüfften Christin zu, legte den Kopf schief und hörte sie voller Herzlichkeit und Freude sagen: "Ich danke Ihnen, vom ganzem Herzen."

"Nicht doch. Ich danke dir das ich dich kennen lernen durfte, reines Herz.", erwiderte der Ältere voller Dankbarkeit, griff nach ihren Händen, drückte diese fest und sah mit seinen warmherzigen grünen Augen in ihre. Wie ein Vater strich er über ihre Wange, atmete tief durch und fügte hinzu: "Pass gut auf dich und dem Prunkstück auf, reines Herz. Du darfst nicht zu lassen das der Fernseher Schaden nimmt, sonst zerplatzt die Erfüllung deines Wunsches wie eine Seifenblase."

Christin lächelte voller Glück, vernahm sehr deutlich seine Worte und versprach ihm fest: "Ich werde gut auf den Fernseher und auf mich aufpassen. Danke, mein Herr." Mit diesen Worten ließ er ihre Hand los, wandte sich mit einem sehr zufriedenen Blick um und entfernte sich von jetzt fiel Christin auf das der Mann sie ständig 'reines Herz' genannt hatte, woraufhin sie schmunzeln musste. Das erinnerte sie an die Tatsache dass ihr geliebter Tim in einer Episode, welche den Namen 'Tim in Tibet' trug, ebenfalls 'reines Herz' genannt wurde.

In dieser Folge hatte er fest daran geglaubt dass sein guter Freund Tschang einen tödlichen Flugzeugabsturz in einem tibetanischen Gebirge überlebt hatte und war somit aufgebrochen, um ihn zu suchen. Ob das Absicht vom Verkäufer war? Ach was! Das war bestimmt nur ein Zufall.

Lilly erschien im nächsten Augenblick mit einem breiten Grinsen auf den Lippen bei ihrer besten Freundin, strich sich durch ihr blondes Haar und sagte etwas kichernd: "Der Typ war der Hammer. Er konnte ja so verdammt gut küssen und sein Ding war ein echtes Schmuckstück. Selten hab ich so ein Riesending gehabt." Die Wangen Christins färbten sich etwas rosa, als Lilly so von dem Gemächt des, für Christin gänzlich unbekannten, Mannes schwärmte.

Allerdings fiel ihr jetzt erst auf, dass Lilly die ganze Zeit nicht zu sehen war, während der Verkäufer mit ihr gesprochen hatte. Auf der anderen Seite war es nur typisch für ihre beste Freundin gewesen mit einem Mann ihrer Wahl für kurze Zeit zu verschwinden und danach vollkommen ausgelastet wieder zu erscheinen. Von daher gab Christin darauf nicht besonders viel, sondern erzählte Lilly nur das sie einen Fernseher bekommen hatte und sie nun mit den Männern, welche ihr den Fernseher zu ihrer Adresse bringen und in ihre Wohnung tragen sollten, mitfahren würde.

Jedoch hatte sie ihr noch nicht gesagt unter welchen Umständen sie den Fernseher bekommen hatte. Sofort hatte Lilly sie umarmt, beglückwünscht und sich für sie, von ganzem Herzen, gefreut. Christin erwiderte die Umarmung und deutete anschließend auf den weißen Transporter an dem die zwei Männer lehnten. Lilly war dem Fingerzeig ihrer besten Freundin mit ihren hungrigen blauen Augen gefolgt und hatte prompt die zwei muskelgestählten Männer entdeckt, die auf Christin warteten.

Genüsslich leckte sie sich die Lippen, sah Christin an und meinte geradeheraus: "Ich komme natürlich mit. Die zwei kann ich mir nicht entgehen lassen." Natürlich konnte sie sich die beiden Männer nicht entgehen lassen, da Christin sonst hätte fragen müssen ob Lilly krank sei. Schließlich ließ sie sonst Nichts anbrennen, weshalb Christin ihre Aussage nur mit einem Lächeln quittierte.

Gemeinsam mit Lilly wollte Christin gerade zu dem Sprinter gehen, als ihr der Verkäufer noch einmal über den Weg lief, sie herzlich anlächelte und ihr mit sanfter Stimme sagte: "Er wartet bereits darauf dich endlich zu sehen, Christin."

Das Wort 'er' betonte er sehr stark, weshalb dies ein neues Rätsel für sie aufwarf. Trotzdem lächelte sie ihn dankbar an und neigte respektvoll den Kopf. Sie war überglücklich mit Lilly hier her gekommen zu sein und auf ihre Neugier gehört zu haben. Ohne diese wäre sie niemals auf den Stand zugegangen und hätte diesen großartigen älteren Mann niemals kennen gelernt.

Plötzlich griff Lilly nach ihrer Hand, zerrte an dieser und zog ihre beste Freundin in die Richtung des Wagens, in welchem ihr neuer Fernseher lagerte. "Komm schon, wir wollen keine Zeit verlieren.", sagte sie eifrig, zog Christin hinter sich her und stieg kurz darauf mit ihr in den Transporter. Im Wagen hatte Christin dem Fahrer ihre Adresse genannt, welcher nur genickt hatte.

Während der kurzen Fahrt und der Zeit, wie die Männer ihr den Fernseher in die Wohnung trugen, dachte sie über die letzten Worte des Verkäufers nach; Er wartet bereits darauf dich endlich zu sehen, Christin.  
Aber wer wartete auf sie?

๑⊱ ⊰๑


	3. Was immer du dir vorstellst

๑⊱ ⊰๑

In der ganzen Zeit wie die Männer ihr den Fernseher hoch in ihre Wohnung trugen, welche im dritten Stock war, dachte sie über die Worte des Verkäufers nach; Er wartet bereits darauf dich endlich zu sehen. Nur wer? Natürlich hätten sie auch den Aufzug nehmen können, da sie schließlich in einem sechsstöckigen Wohnhaus lebte und es eine Zumutung für die älteren Bewohner war in den sechsten Stock zu laufen, aber die zwei Männer hatten darauf bestanden den Fernseher hoch zu tragen.

Christin musste zugeben dass der Aufzug zu klein und zu eng für den riesigen Fernseher gewesen wäre. Der Aufzug war gerade mal so groß dass drei erwachsene Menschen und vielleicht noch ein Hund Platz fanden, aber selbst in dieser Konstellation konnte es recht eng werden. Da fragte man sich allen Ernstes mit welcher Norm von Mensch hatte man festgestellt das in diesem Aufzug maximal sechs Personen passen konnten?

So trugen die Männer das Monstrum von Fernseher das hellblau gestrichene Treppenhaus, mit seinem himmelblauen Linoleum als Fußbodenbelag und den dunkelbraunen Fußleisten hinauf in Christins Wohnung. Auf einigen Podesten des Treppenhauses standen sogar Pflanzenkübel mit hübschen Grünpflanzen, von denen Christin nicht mal den Namen erahnte, weshalb sie diese liebevoll 'Gemüse' nannte.

Schließlich erreichten sie ihr Stockwerk und Christin ging auf die hinterste Tür zu, trat sorgfältig die Sohlen ihrer Schuhe auf ihrem schlichten Fußabtreter, auf dem in einem farbenfrohen Schriftzug 'Willkommen' stand, ab, griff nach ihrem Schlüssel und öffnete die Haustür. Beim Öffnen klirrten die Glöckchen ihres Türschmucks, welcher ebenfalls ein Willkommens-Schild war, doch dieser war pechschwarz, mit schwarzem Schriftzug und kleinen rosa Glasperlen verziert, während an den kleinen Ketten Glöckchen hingen. Sie durchlief rasch ihren kleinen Flur, welchen sie in einem hübschen hellgrün gestrichen und mit einer geblümten Bordüre verziert hatte. Eine hüfthohe und in hellem Buchenholz gehaltene Kommode zierte gemeinsam mit einer ebenfalls buchenholzfarbenen Garderobe und einem großen, wunderschönen und altmodischen Spiegel mit versilberten und verschnörkelten Rahmen den Flur.

Mitten im Flur saß ihr pechschwarzer Kater Bagira, blickte neugierig mit seinen gelben Augen zu den Männer und dem Fernseher auf und peitschte immer wieder mit seinem Schwanz hin und her. Christin führte die Männer durch den Flur in ihr einziges Zimmer, woraufhin sie diese zu ihrer Kuschelecke brachte und ihnen zeigte wo der Fernseher hin sollte.

Das Regal, welches ihre Schlafecke und die Kuschelecke trennte musste um ein paar Zentimeter verrückt werden, damit der Fernseher dort hin passte, wo Christin ihn haben wollte. Ihr Zimmer war herrlich hell eingerichtet, da sie ihre Möbel alle versucht hatte in hellem Buchenholz zu halten. Viel Stand nicht in dem Zimmer herum, außer ein etwas größeres Bett, welches ungefähr 1,20 Meter breit war mit schönen Buchenholzrahmen, hellblauer Bettwäsche und einem kleinem Struppi-Plüschtier bestückt war. Hinter der Wohnzimmertür ragte ein großer Katzenbaum bis zur Decke hinauf, welcher hellgelben Stoff mit schwarzen Katzenpfoten als Muster hatte.

Ihre Wand war ein angenehmes helles Orange getaucht und auch hier hatte sie eine hübsche Bordüre, welche mit rot-gelben Äpfeln verziert war, geklebt. Ansonsten hatte sie noch ein dunkelrotes Ecksofa und einen gläsernen Wohnzimmertisch in der anderen Ecke des Raumes zu stehen, doch dort saß sie nur, wenn Lilly zu Besuch war. Für alle anderen Aktivitäten wie Zeichnen, Lesen, Fernsehen, auf dem Laptop im Internetsurfen, telefonieren und Tagträumen hatte sie sich ihre Kuschelecke hergerichtet.

Diese bestand aus geradezu unzähligen, farbenfrohen, großen und kleinen Kissen, vier Decken und einige Plüschtieren, die ihr seit ihrer Kindheit wichtig geworden waren.

In ihrer Kuschelecke hatte sie auch ihre kleine Musikanlage, einen kleinen CD-Ständer und zwei Orchideen auf dem Fensterbrett zu stehen.

Sie beobachtete wie die zwei Männer, welche sie immer noch nicht so genau gemustert hatte, den riesigen Fernseher mit einer Wandhalterung an die Wand hefteten, so das der Rahmen mit dem Fußboden, dem Fensterbrett und dem Bücherregal passend abschloss. Christin betrachtete den riesigen Fernseher in ihrer Kuschelecke und musste etwas schmunzeln, da es nun den Anschein hatte als hätte sie ihren eigenen kleinen Kinosaal. Irgendwie gefiel ihr die Vorstellung und sie war froh das sie auf den Flohmarkt gegangen war. In Gedanken bedankte sie sich noch mal bei dem freundlichen und mysteriösen Mann, welcher ihr dieses Prunkstück überlassen hatte.

Mopsdame Betty hatte das alles sehr genau von ihrem Körbchen, neben dem Sofa, beäugt und dabei immer wieder mit den Ohren gezuckt. Nun kam Christin auch endlich dazu die zwei Männer zu mustern, welche ihr den Fernseher in die Wohnung getragen hatte. Beide waren hochgewachsen, breitschultrig und sehr muskulös, was sie mit engen Jeans und Muskelshirts betonten. Schon komisch das der mysteriöse Verkäufer nur solche Männer als Arbeitskräfte hatte, aber irgendwie auch verständlich. Die Fernseher beim Stand waren bestimmt alle sehr schwer und der Verkäufer hatte mit Sicherheit nicht die Kraft jeden dieser Geräte selbst wieder zu verstauen, wenn er zum nächsten Flohmarkt zog.

Ihre dunklen Augen wanderten kurz über das Aussehen der Männer und sie stellte fest das einer von ihnen ein Südländer war, denn er war recht dunkelhäutig, besaß braune Augen und hatte schwarzes Haar, während der andere hellbraunes Haar und grüne Augen hatte. Der Südländer hatte ein sehr markantes Gesicht mit einer etwas größeren Nase, vollen Lippen und einem ständig charmant wirkenden Blick. Der Europäer hingegen hatte weiche und feine Gesichtszüge, eine längliche und dünne Nase, schmale Lippen und große Augen, welche ihn recht weich wirken ließen.

"Das sieht echt klasse aus und er passt hier perfekt rein.", kam es nun fasziniert von Lilly, die zu Christin getreten war und den großen Fernseher in der Kuschelecke ihrer besten Freundin musterte. Christin zuckte zusammen, als die Stimme ihrer besten Freundin an ihr Ohren drang und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken heraus. Sie pflichtete ihren Worten mit einen Nicken bei, musterte den großen Fernseher und war noch immer überwältigt.

Sie hatte diesen wunderschönen, großen und mit Hightech vollgepumpten Fernseher einfach geschenkt bekommen und das nur weil der Verkäufer der Meinung war dass ihr Herz rein war. Außerdem wartete jemand schon darauf sie endlich zu sehen, aber wer? Vor allem was hatte das mit dem Fernseher auf sich? Sie wusste es nicht und wirklich sicher, ob sie es raus finden würde, war sie sich auch nicht, aber sie war dem mysteriösen und freundlichen Verkäufer vom ganzem Herzen und endlos dankbar für dieses Geschenk.

"Reines Herz, wir verlassen dich nun und wünschen dir viel Spaß und Glück mit unserem Prunkstück.", sagte der Südländer an Christin gewandt und blickte dabei in ihr Gesicht, woraufhin diese sofort den Kopf in seine Richtung wandte. Reines Herz? Er nannte sie auch so? So rein konnte ihr Herz doch gar nicht, dass man sie so nannte. Christin war in ihren Augen ein Mensch wie jeder andere auch, doch wieder musste sie an Tim und die Episode denken, in welcher er in Tibet nach Tschang suchte. Vielleicht hatte das ja doch etwas damit zu tun, aber das wäre so sehr an den Haaren herbeigezogen dass die Männer bestimmt gelacht hätten, wenn sie es ausgesprochen hätte.

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, sah sie die Beiden abwechselnd an und meinte voller Dankbarkeit: "Ich danke euch, vom ganzem Herzen." Sie griff in ihre Tasche, zog ihre Brieftasche heraus und wollte ihnen jeweils ein kleines Trinkgeld für ihre Arbeit geben. Doch der Europäer hob seine Hand, sah in ihre Augen und sagte freundlich: "Das ist nicht nötig. Es war uns eine Ehre dies für dich zu tun." Auf diese Worte hin hob sie überrascht beide Brauen, ließ ihre Brieftasche wieder verschwinden, sah lächelnd drein und meinte leise: "Wie ihr wünscht."

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Chris, ich werde die Beiden schon reichlich entlohnen.", kam es mit einem lasziven Ton und einem verführerisch Lächeln von ihrer besten Freundin, wobei sie den Beiden auffällig zuzwinkerte. Christins Blick wandte sich Lilly zu, woraufhin sie lautlos aufseufzte, mit einem Lächeln den Kopf schüttelte und ehrlich sagte: "Ja, da bin ich mir sehr sicher dass du das tust." Die Männer betrachteten Lilly nun mit eindeutigen Blicken, weshalb Christin leicht nickte und freundlich sagte: "Ich begleite euch noch zur Tür."

Mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht ging Lilly vor, öffnete die Wohnungstür, umarmte ihre beste Freundin und verabschiedete sich von ihr. Christin bedankte sich noch mal bei Lilly dafür das sie mitgekommen war und verabschiedete anschließend die beiden Männer mit einem Händedruck. Auch bei ihnen bedankte sie sich noch einmal ganz herzlich und schloss die Tür, als Lilly und die Männer die Treppe hinunter gingen.

Für den Augenblick lehnte sie sich an ihre Wohnungstür, sah zur Schwelle ihres Wohnzimmers und erblickte dort ihren Kater und ihre Mopsdame nebeneinander sitzend und zu ihr aufblickend. Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Lippen, hockte sich Christin hin, streckte die Hände nach ihnen aus und sah zu wie die Beiden auf sie zu kamen. Bagira schmuste sich mit dem Köpfchen an ihre Hand, ließ sich streicheln und begann zu schnurren, während Betty sich vor die Füße ihres Frauchens legte und sich den Bauch kraulen ließ.

So wie der Tag verlaufen war stimmte er Christin sehr glücklich, denn sie hätte nie damit gerechnet das man ihr einen so wundervollen Fernseher schenken würde. Ihr Blick wurde nachdenklich, da sie wieder an die Worte des Verkäufers dachte und begann geistesabwesend ihre zwei Lieblinge zu streicheln. Er hatte ihr gesagt das der Fernseher keinen Schaden nehmen durfte, sonst ginge ihr sehnlichster Wunsch nicht in Erfüllung. Allein die Tatsache das er ihr angeblich ihren sehnlichsten Wunsch erfüllen würde war einfach unglaublich und sie konnte das noch immer nicht ganz glauben, so gern sie es wollte. Jedoch war das größte Rätsel für Christin, wer da wohl auf sie wartete. Diese Worte ließen sie überhaupt nicht los. Wer wartete auf sie? Außerdem wie konnte dieser Fernseher ihr ihren sehnlichsten Wunsch erfüllen?

Es waren alles Fragen auf die es keine Antwort zu geben schien. Keine der gewünschten Antworten ließen sich von ihr einfach greifen. Nur langsam erhob sich Christin, sah auf Betty und Bagira nieder und sagte lächelnd: "Na kommt, lasst uns das Prunkstück einweihen gehen." Sie zog sich ihre Schuhe aus und hing ihre Umhängetasche an einen Haken der Garderobe, ehe sie sich in Bewegung setzte und ins Wohnzimmer ging.

Freudig bellte ihre Mopsdame auf und lief an Christin vorbei, als sie die Kuschelecke ansteuerte. Es dauerte nicht lange da lagen Betty und Bagira schon in dem großen Kissen- und Deckenhaufen, während Christin noch das Rollo am Fenster runter ließ, damit die Sonnenstrahlen nicht das Fernsehbild beeinträchtigten. Anschließend hockte sie sich zu ihrem Blu-Ray-Player und schob eine Blu-Ray von ihrer großen 'Tim und Struppi' Blu-Ray-Collection ein, welche Lilly ihr zu ihrem letzten Geburtstag geschenkt hatte.

Wohlig seufzend ließ sich Christin nun in ihrer Kuschelecke neben Bagira und Betty nieder, schmiegte sich in die Kissen und sah sich die Episoden der ersten Blu-Ray an. Das Bild war phänomenal, der Ton geradezu perfekt und Christin hatte das Gefühl im Kino zu sitzen. Es war einfach fantastisch gewesen, weshalb sie in Gedanken ein weiteres Mal dem Verkäufer vom ganzem Herzen dankte.

Mit einem glücklichen Lächeln sah sie auf den Fernseher und himmelte dabei ihren geliebten Tim an. Wieder wünschte sie sich in seinen Armen zu liegen und sich eng an ihn zu schmiegen. Nichts wünschte sie sich sehnlicher auf diesem Planeten, als mit dem hübschen rothaarigen Reporter ihr Leben zu teilen, ihn zu lieben und von ihm geliebt zu werden. Sie wollte nur zu gerne seine Frau sein, die Mutter seiner Kinder und mit ihm durch dick und dünn gehen.

Verliebt betrachtete sie ihn, strich dabei verträumt über Bettys Fell, da die Mopsdame am nächsten lag, seufzte auf und wisperte: "Ich wünschte du wärst hier bei mir, Tim." Wenn er doch nur wirklich existieren würde. Wenn er doch nur wüsste wie sehr sie ihn liebte. Wenn er doch nur hier bei ihr sein könnte. Christin würde alles tun, um diesen Mann bei sich zu wissen und ihn zum glücklichsten Mann aller Zeiten zu machen.

Voller Sehnsucht und Liebe blickte sie auf den Fernseher, lauschte dem Geschehen und himmelte Tim die ganze Zeit über an. Für Christin war er der Mann ihrer Träume und sie würde niemals ihr Herz einem anderen Mann schenken, denn dafür liebte sie ihn viel zu sehr. Außerdem hatte sie versucht ihn einmal gehen zu lassen und hatte es am Ende zutiefst bereut es überhaupt versucht zu haben.

Tim gehörte einfach zu ihr, genau wie Ebbe und Flut oder Pech und Schwefel zusammen gehörten. Nein, sie würde ihn nie wieder wegschicken und wenn sie deswegen für immer Single, Jungfrau und ungeküsst blieb. So lange sie ihren Tim hatte waren ihr diese Kleinigkeiten vollkommen egal.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Den ganzen Tag und Abend hatte sie damit verbracht sämtliche Episoden von Tim und Struppi zu gucken. Zwischenzeitlich hatte Lilly sich gemeldet, um ihre beste Freundin wissen zu lassen wie toll der Sex mit den Beiden war und dass sie wohlbehalten zu Hause angekommen sei. Was anderes hatte sie auch von ihrer besten Freundin nicht erwartet, denn Lilly wusste immer ganz genau was sie wollte und was nicht.

Christin wusste das auch oft, doch manchmal war sie sich da nicht so sicher und ließ sich auch gern mal beeinflussen. Doch das störte sie gar nicht und es freute sie zu hören, dass Lilly ihren Spaß gehabt hatte und würde ihr nie rein reden, so lange sie ihre Liebe zu Tim akzeptierte und nicht wieder den Moralapostel spielen würde.

Christin wusste schließlich das ihre Liebe aussichtslos, verrückt und vollkommen selbst zerstörerisch war, doch sie konnte und wollte nicht auf die Vernunft hören. Ihre Liebe zu Tim war unsterblich und selbst wenn sie für immer nur in ihren Träumen mit ihm zusammen sein würde, sie war glücklich damit. Er hatte ihr schon so oft Kraft gespendet und Lichtblicke aufgezeigt, was andere Menschen in ihrem Umfeld nie getan hatten.

Lilly war einer der ersten und einzigen Menschen in ihrem Umfeld die sie auffingen, wenn es ihr schlecht ging und die für sie da war, wenn sie mal nicht weiter wusste. Somit gab es zwei Menschen in ihrem Leben die ihr Halt gaben, wenn sie ihn selbst nicht fand - Tim und Lilly!

Sie wollte keinen von Beiden missen und nie wieder hergeben müssen. Beide waren für Christin unglaublich wertvoll.

Ihre Haustiere waren dies natürlich auch, denn diese liebten und akzeptierten sie so wie sie war und würden sie niemals ändern wollen. Ja, man konnte sagen dass Christin sehr glücklich mit ihrem Leben war. Nur Tim, dieser fehlte ihr sehr an ihrer realen Seite. Außerdem hatte sie keine Eltern mehr, die sich um sie kümmerten. Ihr Vater war schon sehr früh verschwunden und der Kontakt zu ihm war es ebenfalls schon lange. Nur zu ihrer Mutter hielt sie Kontakt, jedoch sehr spärlich.

Leider kam sie mit ihrer Mutter nicht sonderlich gut klar, denn diese versuchte Christin stets in Wege zu drängen, in die sie aber partout nicht wollte. Um sich nicht ständig anhören zu müssen dass sie nicht der Vorstellung ihrer, ach so geliebten, Frau Mama entsprach hielt sie Telefonate, wenn es denn welche gab, nur sehr kurz.

Dafür hatte sie ihre Tante und ihren Onkel mütterlicherseits, welche sich rührend um sie kümmerten. Sie fanden das die Schwester ihrer Tante, also ihre Mutter, zu viel von Christin verlangte. Tante Josephine war eine kleine und dickliche Frau um die 45 Jahre, welche blonde Locken und blaue Augen hatte, während ihre dünne und spitze Nase eine Brille zierte. Onkel Harry hingegen war sehr groß, ca. 48 Jahre alt, schlank und hatte kurzes schwarzes Haar und giftgrüne Augen, während er einen kleinen Spitzbart hatte - ähnlich wie Professor Bienlein oder Sakharine. Diese Beiden hatten ihr Mutter und Vater sehr gut ersetzt. Schließlich waren ihre wahren Eltern nicht fähig sie zu akzeptieren wie Christin war.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Christin hatte diesen herrlichen Abend mit dem fantastischen Animationsfilm 'Die Abenteuer von Tim und Struppi - Das Geheimnis der Einhorn' ausklingen lassen. Sie hatte voller Hingabe, Freude und Sehnsucht diesen Film auf ihrem neuen Fernseher gesehen und sich oft in der Zeit in Tims starke Arme gewünscht.

Nur zu gerne hätte sie sich von ihm halten, küssen und lieben lassen, doch das konnte sie nur in ihrer Fantasie. Niemals würde er wahrhaftig vor ihr stehen, ihr in die Augen schauen und sagen dass er sie so sehr liebte, wie sie ihn. Immer wieder hatte sie sein hübsches Gesicht betrachtet, in seine wunderschönen blauen Augen geschaut und seinen gut gebauten Körper bewundert, während sie seiner butterweichen Stimme gelauscht hatte. Wie sehr Christin sich doch nach ihm verzerrte und doch würde sie nie so mit ihm zusammen sein können, wie sie es sich vom ganzem Herzen wünschte.

Der Film war zu Ende und sie machte den Blu-Ray-Player aus, ehe sie sich erhob, zum Fernseher ging und über dessen Rahmen strich. "Du liebes Prunkstück, wenn du mir doch nur den Wunsch erfüllen könntest mich mit Tim zusammen sein zu lassen.", murmelte Christin teils todunglücklich und teils hoffnungsvoll, denn der Verkäufer hatte immerhin gesagt das der Fernseher ihr ihren sehnlichsten Wunsch erfüllen würde.

Nur konnte er das wirklich? Konnte ein Fernseher wirklich einem den sehnlichsten Wunsch erfüllen? Wenn ja - wie? Christin war nicht wirklich im Gebiet der Technik bewandert, weswegen sie sich nicht vorstellen konnte dass man so etwas ohne Magie oder Zauberei bewerkstelligen konnte. Wenn es mit ganz normaler Technik ginge, dann gäbe es bestimmt schon längst eine 'Wunschmaschine' bei Media Markt oder Saturn zu kaufen. Schlussendlich machte Christin den Fernseher aus, streckte sich und sagte an ihre Tiere gewandt: "Gute Nacht, meine Süßen. Ich lieb euch."

Sie verließ ihre Kuschelecke, stand vor ihrem Bett und zog sich um, während ihre Gedanken die ganze Zeit um Tim kreisten. Wie schön es sein musste mit ihm ein Bett zu teilen, neben ihm zu liegen und gemeinsam mit ihm am Morgen aufzuwachen. Hach, das wäre wirklich zu schön gewesen.

In ihrem grauen T-Shirt und ihrem weißen String legte sich Christin in ihr Bett, machte ihre Lampe am Nachttisch, welche meist der einzige Lichtspender in der Wohnung war, aus und kuschelte sich zugedeckt in ihr Kissen. Kaum lag sie in ihrem Bett gesellte sich Betty zu ihr ans Fußende, während Kater Bagira sich zu ihr unter die Decke legte und sich an ihre Seite schmiegte.

Glücklich über die Tatsache, das ihre Tiere sie bedingungslos und für immer lieben würden schloss Christin die Augen und spürte wie die Müdigkeit ihren Körper übermannte. Langsam aber sicher verschwamm alles in ihrem Kopf und sie fühlte wie Tim im Traum nach ihrer Hand griff und sie zu sich zog. Schmunzelnd schlief sie ein und träumte einen erneuten schönen Traum mit ihrer großen und ewigen Liebe.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

"Christin.", eine ihr bekannte Stimme hallte durch ihren Kopf. Wie hätte sie diese Stimme nicht erkennen können? Es war die Stimme ihres geliebten Tims, welche sie seit ihrer ersten Begegnung immer wieder gehört hatte. Immer und immer wieder hörte sie ihn nach ihr rufen, doch in ihrem Traum war plötzlich alles dunkel geworden und sie fand sich alleine in dieser beklemmenden Dunkelheit wieder.

Gerade eben hatte sie mit ihrem Tim noch auf einer blumigen Wiese im Gras gelegen, sich an ihn gekuschelt und ihm zugeflüstert wie sehr sie ihn liebte. Jetzt jedoch befand sie sich an einem düsteren Ort. Ohne Licht! Ohne wärmende Gefühle! Von allen Seiten schien seine Stimme zu hallen. Christin begann zu laufen und rannte in irgendeine Richtung in der Hoffnung das der Weg raus aus der Dunkelheit führte, während sie stetig rief: "Ich bin hier!" Die Dunkelheit nahm kein Ende und sie merkte wie im Traum ihre Beine immer schwerer wurden.

Nicht nur das! Sie rannte so schnell sie konnte und doch hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sie sich nicht schneller voran bewegte als eine Schnecke. Wieder rief Tim ihren Namen, woraufhin sie ihm wieder zu rief dass sie da sei. Mit jedem seiner Rufe wurde Tims Stimme leiser, bis sie schließlich ganz verschwunden war und Christin schweißgebadet aufwachte.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Sie riss die Augen weit auf, atmete schwer und setzte sich ruckartig auf, woraufhin sie sich mit der Hand durchs Gesicht fuhr und ein paar mal tief durchatmen musste. Langsam schob Christin die Decke von sich, erhob sich wankend aus dem Bett und murmelte: "Was für ein schrecklicher Traum." Sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los dass Tim sie in diesem Traum verlassen hatte und ihr Herz wurde bei diesem Gedanken ganz schwer.

Mit leisen Schritten schleppte sie sich in die Küche, griff nach einem Glas, welches neben der Spüle stand und spülte es kurz aus. Anschließend füllte sie sich kaltes Wasser hinein und trank dieses mit wenigen Zügen leer, ehe sie das Glas zurück stellte und durch ihr Haar strich. Schweigend sah sie aus dem Fenster und beobachtete die vereinzelten Autos, welche um zwei Uhr morgens die Straße mit ihren Scheinwerfern erleuchteten. Immer wieder redete sich Christin in diesen Minuten ein, dass sie und Tim für immer zusammen waren und dass es nur ein schlechter Traum war. Nichts und niemand würde sie jemals trennen können, da war sie sich sicher.

Fast unmerklich nickte sie sich selbst zu, wandte sich um und verschwand wieder aus der Küche. Auf dem Weg zu ihrem Bett erblickte sie Bagira mitten im Flur sitzen, welcher zu ihr aufsah und sie aus seinen gelben Augen heraus anfunkelte. Langsam ging sie vor ihm in die Hocke, sah zu wie der Kater auf sie zu kam und begann ihm liebevoll durch sein weiches und kurzes Fell zu streicheln. Verschmust und schnurrend schlich er seinem Frauchen um die nackten Beine, blickte zu ihr auf und ließ sich zufrieden hinter seinem Ohr kraulen. Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte Christins volle Lippen und ihr liebevoller Blick ruhte auf ihrem Kater, während dieser sich im Moment mit Streicheleinheiten verwöhnen ließ.

Schnurrend ließ sich Bagira auf die Seite fallen. Er sah zu seinem Frauchen auf und ließ sich nun das Bäuchlein von ihr kraulen. "Das gefällt dir nicht wahr, Süßer?", flüsterte Christin in einem liebevollen Tonfall, sah in seine großen gelben Augen und lächelte warmherzig. "Christin!", vernahm sie plötzlich sehr deutlich die Stimme ihres geliebten Tims, sah verwundert zu Bagira und dachte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde er hätte das gesagt. Nein! Das ging gar nicht! Bagira konnte ja nicht sprechen, doch träumen tat sie auch nicht mehr. Ganz genau wusste sie dass sie nicht mehr schlief und auch nicht schlafwandelte, denn sie war zu sehr bei klaren Verstand und es fühlte sich alles so real an, als das sie hätte träumen können.

Vorsichtig richtete sich Christin auf, kratzte sich nervös am Hinterkopf und murmelte mehr zu sich als zu Bagira: "Das kann nicht sein... ich muss halluzinieren." Der schwarze Kater hatte sich aufgerichtet und war bereits in die Küche gegangen, um dort etwas aus einem Napf zu fressen. Mit nachdenklichem Blick begab sie sich zurück in ihr Wohnzimmer, sah zu ihrer Mopsdame und bemerkte das diese in der Kuschelecke saß, zum Fernseher sah und aufgeregt mit dem Schwanz wedelte.

"Christin!", drang erneut Tims Stimme an ihre Ohren, doch dieses Mal lauter und klarer als zuvor. Selbst in ihren Träumen hatte sie seine Stimme nie so klar und laut vernommen wie jetzt. "Nein, ich halluziniere. Ich sollte mich wieder hinlegen.", sprach Christin zu sich selbst, rieb sich ihre Schläfe und war überzeugt dass sie noch so müde war, dass sie sich Tims Stimme bloß einbildete. Jedoch starrte sie Betty einen Moment lang an und stellte fest dass der Fernseher an sein musste, da aus dessen Richtung Licht kam.

Vorsichtig näherte sie sich ihrer Kuschelecke, sah weiterhin auf Betty und beobachtete wie die Mopsdame mit wedelnden Schwanz zum Fernseher sah. Was brachte ihre Mopsdame dazu in die Richtung des Fernsehers zu schauen? Was noch viel wichtiger war, warum wedelte sie so erregt mit dem Schwanz? Noch immer voller Vorsicht betrat Christin ihre Kuschelecke und zog somit die Aufmerksam der Mopsdame auf sich, woraufhin diese euphorisch zu bellen begann.

"Psst, nicht so laut.", flüsterte Christin liebevoll, beugte sich zu ihr vor, streichelte Betty über den Kopf und sah zu wie diese wieder in die Richtung des Fernsehers sah. Ach ja, da war ja noch was. Christin richtete sich nun wieder auf, stemmte die Hände in ihre Seiten und meinte zu ihrer Mopsdame: "Ich bin erstaunt dass du es geschafft hast das Prunkstück anzumachen." "Christin...", ertönte wieder die butterweiche Stimme ihres geliebten Reporters, woraufhin sie eine Gänsehaut bekam, da seine Tonlage in diesem Moment so unglaublich liebevoll war. Rasch schüttelte sie den Kopf, seufzte auf und nuschelte missmutig: "Ich sollte wieder ins Bett gehen." Nach wie vor war sie überzeugt zu halluzinieren und sie ließ sich auch nicht von ihrer Meinung abbringen. Auch das ihr Körper ihr signalisierte dass sie hellwach war ignorierte sie sehr gekonnt.

So wandte sie ihren Kopf in die Richtung des Fernsehers. Schlagartig weitete sie Augen und Mund ungläubig. Das Fernsehbild zeigte Tims Wohnung, wie sie im Film von Steven Spielberg zu sehen war und sie hörte sogar alltägliche Geräusche von der Straße, da das Fenster angeklappt war. Der schneeweiße Fox Terrier Struppi saß auf einem der roten Sessel, wackelte mit seinem kurzen Schwanz und blickte genau in Christins und Bettys Richtung. Doch ihr Blick blieb an dem jungen, gut gebauten und hübschen Mann hängen, welcher hinter der Scheibe des Fernsehers stand und seine Hand an diese gelegte hatte. Seine schönen blauen Augen ruhten auf Christin, während diese mit ihrem ungläubigen Blick über seinen Körper wanderte. Er trug wie immer seinen blauen Pullover, das weiße Hemd, die braunen Hosen, die schwarzen Socken und die braunen Schuhe, während sein Haar, im Licht der Deckenlampe seiner Wohnung, herrlich orange-rot schimmerte.

"Das ist nicht möglich... nein... ich muss träumen.", murmelte sie fassungslos, ging jedoch mit langsamen Schritten auf den Fernseher zu. Nur einige Herzschläge später stand Christin schließlich ganz dicht vor der Scheibe und war nun auf selber Höhe wie Hergés Fiktion. Noch bevor Tim antworten konnte bellte Struppi freudig auf, wedelte wieder mit dem Schwanz und zog für den Moment Christins Blick auf sich. Kurz darauf sah sie zurück zu Tim, sah wieder in seine Augen und erschauderte heftig dabei, als sich ihre Blicke zum aller ersten Mal trafen.

Endlich sah er ihr in die Augen! Endlich stand sie ihm gegenüber, wenn auch getrennt durch eine Scheibe. Ihr Schwarm sah so unglaublich gut aus und er wirkte sogar noch lebendiger als in Steven Spielbergs Meisterwerk. Ihr Herz begann heftig gegen ihre Brust zu hämmern und ihr wurde ganz heiß, als sie ihre große Liebe so vor sich stehen sah. Sie fühlte wie Tränen ihr in die Augen stiegen und sie hörte Tim mit seiner butterweichen Stimme sagen: "Ich bin so froh dir endlich gegenüber zu stehen, Christin."

Oh Gott! Er sprach zu ihr! Das musste ein Traum sein! Das musste einfach ein wundervoller Traum sein, denn sie hatte in den siebzehn Jahren stets davon geträumt ihm gegenüber zu stehen und ihm zu sagen wie sehr sie ihn liebte. Ihr Herz schlug wild in ihrer Brust und sie spürte deutlich wie wackelig ihre Beine wurden, während sie fühlte wie sich die ersten Tränen einen Weg nach außen bahnten.

"Das ist nicht möglich. Ich muss träumen... das kann nicht real sein...", wisperte Christin mit tränenerstickter Stimme und wusste gerade wirklich nicht ob sie träumte oder wachte. Sollte das wirklich die Realität sein? Hatte sie wirklich einen magischen Fernseher geschenkt bekommen, der ihr ihren sehnlichsten Wunsch erfüllte? War das was sie gerade vor sich sah Realität? Konnte sie ihren Augen trauen?

"Weine nicht, meine Hübsche. Dein Lächeln steht dir viel besser.", drang die samtigweiche Stimme des Reporters an ihre Ohren, wobei Christin ihre Hand an die Scheibe, genau an der Stelle wo Tims Hand ruhte, legte, sah in seine Augen und schluckte hart. Seine liebevollen und aufrichtigen Worte ließen ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen, während sie ihn noch immer ungläubig ansah. Tim hingegen lächelte nur voller Sanftmut und sah in ihre großen braunen Augen.

Es fühlte sich alles so echt an und dennoch glaubte sie dass sie träumte. Es war einfach zu schön, um wahr zu sein. "Das muss ein Traum sein...", hauchte sie erneut, ließ sich auf die Knie sinken und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. "Wenn ich die Augen wieder aufmache... lieg ich in meinem Bett... und hab alles wieder nur geträumt... wie jede Nacht.", nuschelte sie ihre Annahme gegen das Glas des Fernsehers, hielt die Augen geschlossen und atmete tief durch.

Schließlich war es Mopsdame Betty die sich neben sie gesellt hatte und sachte in ihre Wade zwickte, woraufhin Christin einen kurzen Schmerz verspürte, die Augen öffnete und entrüstet zu Betty sah. "Betty, was soll das?!", gab sie nun etwas empört von sich, griff an ihre Wade und rieb leicht über die Stelle, ehe sie zu ihrer Mopsdame sah. Diese hatte sich nun vor den Fernseher gesetzt und saß fast Nase an Nase Struppi gegenüber. "Und... wir sind immer noch hier.", sagte Tim nun mit sanften Ton und Christin hörte sehr deutlich raus das er ein wenig belustigt war.

Tim hatte sich ebenfalls hingekniet, damit er wieder mit seiner geliebten Christin auf selber Höhe sein konnte. Sofort sah diese von Betty und Struppi zu ihrem Schwarm auf, sah in seine herrlichen blauen Augen und sagte erstaunt und ein wenig stotternd: "Ihr... du... oh Gott... das ist real... ihr Zwei seid immer noch da..." Ein Freudentaumel brach in ihr aus, wobei ihr Herz tausende und aber tausende Hüpfer machte. Das war die schönste Nacht ihres Lebens! Endlich hatte sich ihr sehnlichster Wunsch erfüllt und sie konnte mit dem Mann ihrer ewigen Träume zusammen sein. "Ja, ja es ist real, Christin.", stimmte der Rothaarige ihr liebevoll zu, sah in ihre Augen und lächelte ganz warmherzig. Millionen und aber Millionen von Gedanken schossen durch ihren Kopf, während sie mit einem überglücklichen Lächeln in seine Augen zurücksah. Wie lange hatte sie sich danach gesehnt ihm gegen über zu stehen? Wie oft hatte sie davon geträumt mit ihm reden zu können? Jetzt hatte sich endlich ihr größter Traum erfüllt, doch blieb ein Hindernis - die Scheibe.

Ihr Blick fiel auf seine und ihre Hand, welche sich gegenüber an der Scheibe lagen und sie bedauerte es zutiefst das diese Scheibe im Weg war, sonst hätte sie endlich seine Haut an ihrer spüren können. Ein weiterer Beweis dafür, das all das hier real war, war die Tatsache das sie durch die Scheibe des Fernsehers Tims Körperwärme an der Stelle spüren konnte, wo seine Hand ruhte. Ihr wurde beinahe schwindelig so überwältigend waren all diese Gefühle und die Realität, die sie mit ungeheurer Härte einholte. Doch das hier war die schönste Realität die sich Christin nur hätte wünschen können.

Langsam wandten sich ihre Augen wieder seinem hübschen Gesicht zu und sie sagte glücklich lächelnd: "Ich habe so viele Jahre darauf gewartet und gehofft dir jemals begegnen zu können." "Es geht mir ganz genau so. Seit siebzehn Jahren warte ich darauf dir auch in der Realität bei stehen zu können und mit dir durch gute und schlechte Zeiten zu gehen.", erklärte Tim seiner Geliebten, sah ebenfalls in ihr Gesicht und lächelte sie noch immer glücklich an. Nun wurde ihr Gesichtsausdruck erstaunt, woraufhin Christin den Kopf etwas schräg legte und sich erkundigte: "Du hast auch siebzehn Jahre darauf gewartet? Warum?"

"Da fragst du noch?", Tim schüttelte leise lachend den Kopf und sah anschließend wieder in ihre Augen. "Seit ich damals in dein Leben trat und zu sah wie du von einem Kind zu einer jungen Frau heran gewachsen bist, sehnte ich mich nach dir. Du hast dich dein ganzes Leben lang nach mir verzerrt und nun bin ich endlich hier, um dich zur glücklichsten Frau der Welt zu machen.", sein Blick wurde ganz verliebt, während sein Lächeln sanfter wurde und seine Augen tief in ihre sahen. "Ich liebe dich, Christin.", raunte Tim ihr ehrlich zu und sah sie dabei überglücklich an.

Christin geriet bei jedem seiner Worte immer mehr in einen Freudentaumel. Sie konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen und es war einfach unglaublich dass sie nun ihrem geliebten Tim gegenüber kniete. Seine Worte und sein liebliches Geständnis seiner wahren Gefühle zu ihr ließen ihr einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken laufen, während ihr Herz einen gewaltigen Hüpfer machte. Eine angenehme Gänsehaut breitete sich auf ihrer Haut aus und sie spürte wie glücklich sie diese drei kleinen Worte machten. Sie von Tim zu hören war die Erfüllung ihres Lebenstraums und sie wäre am liebsten ihrem geliebten Reporter um den Hals gefallen und hätte ihn innig geküsst.

"Oh Tim, ich liebe dich auch über alles. Du glaubst gar nicht wie viel es mir bedeutet diese Worte von dir zu hören. Du machst mich zur glücklichsten Frau der Welt.", wisperte Christin ganz ergriffen, wischte sich die kleinen Freudentränen, welche ihr über die Wangen liefen, aus dem Gesicht und lächelte ihren Geliebten glücklich an. In diesem Moment wurde ihr klar wen der Verkäufer gemeint hatte als er sagte; Er wartet bereits darauf dich zu sehen.

Er hatte von Anfang an Tim gemeint und auch das er sie 'Reines Herz' nannte kam nicht von ungefähr. Schließlich wurde Tim in einer Episode auch so genannt, weil er alles dafür getan hatte um seinen Freund Tschang zu retten. Christin würde dasselbe für die Menschen die sie liebte tun und das ganz ohne Hintergedanken. Ganz offensichtlich verband Christin und Tim ein noch innigeres Band, als das welches durch ihre unsterbliche Liebe bereits existierte. Beide waren sich ähnlich, hatten eine Schwäche für Rätsel, waren tierlieb und würden jeder Zeit für ihre Freunde einstehen und ihnen helfen. Wieder wurde Christin bewusst wie sehr sie diesen Reporter liebte und das sie sich ein Leben ohne ihn absolut nicht vorstellen konnte. Noch immer ruhte Tims Hand auf der Scheibe, jedoch nur bis er seinen Blick von Christin abwandte, mit dem Zeigefinger gegen das Glas tippte und etwas missmutig sagte: "Es gibt nur einen Haken - diese Scheibe trennt uns."

Nun ließ auch Christin ihren Blick über den Rahmen und das Glas des Fernsehers gleiten, ehe sie wieder zu Tim sah und gestand: "Ich würde dich gern befreien, aber ich darf nicht zu lassen dass etwas an dem Fernseher beschädigt wird. Der Mann, der ihn mir schenkte, meinte zu mir, dass er keinen Schaden nehmen darf, sonst verpufft mein sehnlichster Wunsch auf ewig." Auf diese Erklärung hin sah Tim sie skeptisch an, hob eine Braue und fragte etwas ungläubig: "Ich sitz bei dir in einem Fernseher fest?"

Verlegen kratzte sich Christin am Hinterkopf, lachte peinlich berührt und erwiderte ehrlich: "Ehm... ja, tust du. Aber, hey, sieh es positiv. Wenigstens bist du nicht in einem meiner Spiegel oder noch schlimmer in einem meiner Löffel gefangen." Mit dieser, doch sehr humorvollen, Antwort rang sie ihrem Geliebten ein amüsiertes Lachen ab. Anschließend schüttelte er etwas grinsend den Kopf und meinte neckisch zu ihr: "Da muss ich dir wohl oder übel zustimmen, Süße. Der Fernseher ist dann doch gar nicht so eine schlechte Wahl." Christin fand es ebenfalls angenehmer, da ihr Fernseher schließlich in ihrer Kuschelecke stand und sie sich hier die meiste Zeit des Tages aufhielt.

"Worin siehst du mich denn?", wollte Christin nun neugierig von ihm wissen, hob verspielt eine Braue und sah den Reporter prüfend an. Dieser begann zu lachen, rieb sich mit der Hand seinen Nacken, sah verlegen in ihr Gesicht und meinte mit etwas beschämten Ton: "Nun, das dürfte verrückt klingen, aber bei mir bist du in einer Art schwebender Scheibe gefangen, die nach belieben ihre Größe und ihren Standort wechseln kann." Nun war es Christin die ihn mit skeptischen Blick, leicht geöffneten Mund und gehobenen Brauen ansah, woraufhin Tim leise lachen musste. "Aber sich über meinen Fernseher beschweren.", murmelte sie gespielt entrüstet und schmunzelte im nächsten Moment schon wieder, woraufhin Tim ebenfalls schmunzeln musste.

Seine Variante klang jedoch viel spektakulärer als ihre und es war für Christin durchaus von Vorteil, wenn die schwebende Scheibe in der Lage war den Standort zu wechseln. So konnte sie Tim rund um die Uhr betrachten und mit ihm zusammen sein, dass war großartig. In diesem Moment bemerkten Beide, ganz ohne ein Wort zu sagen, dass sie für einander geschaffen waren.

Sie waren auf einer Wellenlänge, teilten denselben und guten Humor und hatten seit siebzehn Jahren aufeinander gewartet. Das einzige Rätsel das sie nun lösen mussten war, wie Tim und Struppi in ihre Welt kamen. Zumindest ging sie davon aus dass die Beiden in ihre Welt sollten, denn es war ihr sehnlichster Wunsch mit ihm in ihrer Welt zu leben. "Jetzt müssen wir Beide nur das Rätsel um diese Scheibe lösen. Ich bin mir sicher es gibt eine simple Methode wie Struppi und ich zu euch kommen können. Allerdings, sollten wir dafür ausgeruht sein. Ausgeschlafen lässt es sich besser denken, meine Schöne.", bestätigte Tim unwissentlich ihre Gedanken und sah dabei zu ihr, woraufhin sie ebenfalls in seine Augen sah und zustimmend nickte. Also war es tatsächlich so das Tim und Struppi zu Christin, Betty und Bagira in die Welt sollten.

Das war alles so unglaublich und doch war sie überglücklich, dass der Fernseher ihr ihren sehnlichsten Wunsch erfüllt hatte. Wieder bedankte sie sich in Gedanken bei dem Verkäufer und war so froh, dass die Suche nach einem neuen Fernseher sie zu ihm geführt hatte. Ein kleines Gähnen entfloh schließlich ihrer Kehle, ehe sie sich bei Tim in der Wohnung so weit um sah wie sie es eben konnte und feststellte das es auch bei ihm tiefe Nacht war.

Langsam nickte sie, lächelte sanftmütig und meinte zustimmend: "Gute Idee." Sie erhob sich vom Fußboden, streckte sich ausgiebig und blickte anschließend auf Tim nieder, der nun mit rötlichen Wangen und geweiteten Augen und Mund auf ihre verhüllte Scham blickte. Immerhin trug Christin nur ein T-Shirt und einen String zur Nacht, woraufhin ihr bei seinem Anblick sofort ins Gedächtnis gerufen wurde dass es dies in den 30gern noch gar nicht gab, zumindest keine String Tangas.

Rasch ließ sie ihre Arme sinken, da sie diese beim Strecken gehoben hatte und ihr T-Shirt dabei hoch gerutscht war. Sie zog auch ihren Saum vom T-Shirt weiter runter, sah etwas beschämt zu Tim und sagte verlegen: "T-tut mir Leid... das war nicht meine Absicht." "N-nein... das ist in O-Ordnung.", Tim erhob sich, strich peinlich berührt durch sein Haar und sah nun ebenfalls verlegen zu ihr. "Du... bist wirklich wunderschön, Chris.", gab er ehrlich und etwas stotternd von sich, lächelte seine Liebste an und seufzte wohlig auf, woraufhin diese glücklich und noch immer verlegen lächelte.

Es war niedlich zu sehen das sie Tim mit diesem unabsichtlichen Anblick so aus der Bahn warf. Das zeugte nur davon dass er sie genauso sehr liebte und begehrte wie sie ihn. Sie sah in seine herrlichen blauen Augen, legte den Kopf leicht schief und meinte sanft: "Dankeschön. Dich könnte ich auch über Stunden hinweg betrachten, denn du bist für mich der hübscheste und attraktivste Mann den ich je sah und sehen werden."

Verschmitzt sah er in ihre Augen, lächelte verliebt und sagte leise: "Danke, du schmeichelst mir. Du bist für mich ebenfalls das schönste Geschöpf auf Erden was je lebte und je leben wird." Ein leises 'Oh Tim' verließ ihre vollen Lippen, während ein rötlicher Schleier ihre Wangen bedeckte und ein unbändiges Verlangen sie überkam den hübschen Reporter in ihre Arme zu schließen und zu küssen.

Schließlich bellte Struppi auf und holte Tim und Christin aus ihrer romantischen Situation heraus. Für den Augenblick betrachtete Christin etwas fragend den weißen Fox Terrier und sah zu wie dieser sich vom Fernseher abwandte und zu seinem Körbchen ging. Ganz deutlich zeigte er ihnen mit seinem Tun dass es Zeit war zu schlafen, weshalb sie leise lachen musste. Tim sah seinem Hund zu, lachte belustigt auf und meinte zu Struppi: "Ich hab den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl verstanden."

Anschließend blickte er Christin erneut an, sah sehr liebevoll lächelnd in ihr Gesicht und raunte verträumt: "Gute Nacht, meine Königin. Schlaf und träume süß. Ich liebe dich." "Gute Nacht, mein König. Ich wünsch dir zuckersüße Träume. Ich liebe dich auch.", flüsterte sie und wandte sich zeitgleich mit Tim von der Scheibe ab und sogar gemeinsam und zeitgleich seufzten Beide verliebt auf.

Mit einem überglücklichen Gesichtsausdruck ging Christin ein paar Schritte auf den weichen Haufen von Kissen, Kuscheltieren und Decken zu und ließ sich dort nieder. In ihr Bett wollte sie nicht, da sie den Fernseher immer im Auge behalten wollte. Sie würde von nun an das Prunkstück auch nicht mehr ausschalten, da sie befürchtete dass dies ebenfalls bedeuten könnte dass sie Tim nie wieder sah.

Kaum lag sie in den ganzen Kissen überfiel die Müdigkeit sie auch schon wie ein Räuber und schickte sie in einen traumlosen Schlaf. Bagira hatte sich, nach dem er seinen Napf leer gefuttert hatte, zurück in Christins Bett verzogen, war unter die Decke gekrabbelt und schlief nun dort weiter. Mopsdame Betty hingegen hatte ihr Frauchen mit einer grünen Stoffdecke, so gut es ihr mit ihrer kleinen Schnauze gelang, zu gedeckt, ehe sie sich zu ihr gesellte und neben ihr eingeschlafen war.

๑⊱ ⊰๑


	4. Vergangenheit und Zukunft

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Vereinzelte Lichtstrahlen fielen durch die kleinen Rollospalten und sorgten so dafür das Christin langsam, aber sicher wach wurde. Ein Murren kam von ihr, während ein Lichtstrahl direkt auf ihr Gesicht fiel. Müde und missmutig verzog sie das Gesicht, rollte sich auf die linke Seite und murmelte leise vor sich hin: "Noch fünf Minuten..." Doch aus diesen fünf Minuten sollten nicht mal zwei werden, da ihre Mopsdame sich mit ihren Vorderpfoten auf ihre Seite stellte und laut zu bellen begann.

Sofort schrak Christin hoch, riss die Augen auf und sagte ein wenig atemlos: "Ich bin wach!" Es dauerte kaum zehn Sekunden das sie schon wieder ganz verschlafen und müde drein blickte, woraufhin sich Betty mit dem Kopf zwischen ihren Arm und ihre Seite schmuste und mit ihren großen braunen Augen zu ihrem Frauchen aufblickte. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie ihre Mopsdame ein wenig angesäuert an und murrte etwas unwirsch: "Und dafür möchtest du vermutlich auch noch belohnt werden, hm?"

Erneut bellte die Hündin freudig mit dem Schwanz wedelnd auf, ehe Christin über ihren Kopf strich und sich wieder nach hinten in den Haufen von Kissen und Kuscheltieren sinken ließ. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf das sie in ihrer Kuschelecke und nicht in ihrem Bett lag, wobei sie sich doch aber erinnern konnte sich ins Bett gelegt zu haben. Merkwürdig, aber sei es drum. Nun lag sie hier und das war mindestens genau so komfortabel.

Langsam drifteten ihren Gedanken an den vermeidlichen Traum zurück, den sie in dieser Nacht gehabt hatte. Es war einer der realistischsten und schönsten Träume gewesen den sie je gehabt hatte. Hatte sie doch tatsächlich davon geträumt das sie in der Nacht wach geworden war und durch ihre Mopsdame auf den neuen Fernseher aufmerksam gemacht wurde. Damit nicht genug, sie hatte geträumt das er ihr wirklich ihren sehnlichsten Wunsch erfüllt hatte und Tim, mehr oder minder, in ihre Welt gebracht hatte. Sicher waren sie durch die Fernsehscheibe getrennt gewesen, doch sie waren zusammen gewesen und Christin hatte dem schönsten Mann aller Zeiten endlich ihre unendliche Liebe gestehen können und er hatte sie sogar erwidert.

Das hatte Christin auf einen herrlichen Höhenflug geschickt, doch nun war der Traum wie so oft mit dem Erwachen verpufft und sie fand sich in der harten Realität wieder - ohne Tim. "Ach Betty, ich hatte einen so wundervollen Traum.", säuselte Christin ganz verliebt, seufzte wohlig auf, legte ihren Handrücken an ihre Stirn und starrte an die weiße Decke ihres Wohnzimmers. Ach wie schön es doch gewesen war mit diesem wundervollen Mann endlich von Angesicht zu Angesicht reden zu können und ihm endlich all die Gefühle zu offenbaren, die sie schon so lange mit sich herumtrug.

"Guten Morgen, meine Hübsche.", ereilte sie die butterweiche Stimme des Reporters, woraufhin sie erst glaubte sich verhört zu haben, doch das war gar nicht möglich. Sie hatte weder das Fenster auf noch lief der Fernseher, zumindest war sie der Meinung, außerdem gab es keine Folge in der ihr geliebter Tim diese Worte zu einer Frau sagte.

Mit einem Schlag wurde ihr ganz heiß und sie weitete ungläubig die Augen, ehe sie sich aufsetzte und zu dem Prunkstück blickte. Ihr entglitten für einige Sekunden jegliche Gesichtszüge, ehe sie realisierte das ihr Traum gar kein Traum gewesen war, sondern nichts als die Wahrheit.

Der Verkäufer hatte Recht gehabt und der Fernseher hatte ihr ihren sehnlichsten Wunsch erfüllt. Ihre braunen Augen wanderten über das Fernsehbild, ehe sie zu Betty und Struppi sah die bereits wieder sehr interessiert voreinander saßen und mit dem Schwanz wedelten. Gelegentlich bellte einer der Beiden auf, während sie versuchten einander durch das Glas zu beschnuppern. Anschließend blickte sie zu dem hübschen Reporter auf der mit Nichts außer einem beigefarbenen Bademantel bekleidet war vor der Scheibe stand und Christin mit einem freundlichen Lächeln bedachte.

Die Züge Christins wurden ganz verliebt und glücklich, wobei sich auch ein rötlicher Schleier auf ihre Wangen legten. "Guten Morgen, mein Süßer.", gab sie ganz sanft von sich, sah in seine wunderschönen blauen Augen und seufzte anschließend glücklich auf. Es war kein Traum! Es war wirklich kein Traum, er stand da, sah sie an und sprach zu ihr. Oh Gott, das war ja so aufregend, großartig und einfach unglaublich. Das würde ihr niemand glauben, der es nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte.

Ihre Augen wanderten über sein hübsches Gesicht, musterten seine niedlichen Sommersprossen, die kleine Stupsnase und diese wunderschönen hellen und blauen Augen, wobei sie auch seinen Körper in Augenschein nahm. In diesem Moment realisierte Christin erst richtig das ihr geliebter Tim außer dem Bademantel einen Hauch von Nichts trug und auch sein Haar war noch etwas feucht, woraufhin sie begriff das er wohl gerade erst geduscht haben musste.

Dieser Gedanke trieb ihr die Schamesröte ins Gesicht, da sie gerade nicht nur von seinem jetzigen Anblick so angetan war, sondern auch von der Vorstellung wie er wohl gänzlich nackt aussehen würde. Auweia! Was dachte sie denn da? Sofort wandte Christin ihren Blick ab, strich sich über die fast schon feuerroten Wangen und schluckte hart. Natürlich hoffte sie das es Tim nicht aufgefallen war das sie ihn gerade wahrhaftig angegafft hatte und deswegen ihr nun auch noch die Schamesröte ins Gesicht gestiegen war, doch ihre Hoffnungen wurde zerstört als sie den Reporter belustigt sagen hörte: "Es freut mich zu sehen, dass nicht nur dein Anblick mir heute Nacht gefallen hat, sondern es auch umgekehrt so ist."

Auf dies Worte hin fiel Christin das kleine Malheur mit dem String Tanga wieder ein und sie blickte verlegen aus dem Augenwinkel zu Tim. Unbehaglich biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe und nuschelte noch immer beschämt: "Wie könntest du mir auch nicht gefallen?" Mit dem Zeigefinger deutete sie auf seinen Bademantel und fügte etwas frecher hinzu: "Aber das ist definitiv nicht deine Farbe, mein Prinz." Auf ihre frechen Worte hin begann er amüsiert zu lachen, schüttelte den Kopf, ließ sich in einem der zwei roten Sessel vor dem Karmin nieder und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Tee.

Es war Christin kaum möglich diesen hübschen Reporter nicht anzustarren, da er einfach nur anbetungswürdig aussah und es einfach Nichts gab das ihn entstellen könnte. Langsam erhob sich Christin aus ihrer Kuschelecke, streckte sich ausgiebig und achtete dabei nicht darauf das ihr das Shirt bis zum Bauchnabel hoch rutschte. Ein herzhaftes Gähnen und ein leises Schmatzen folgte dem Strecken, bis sie zu Betty sah die über die Schulter zu ihr gesehen hatte.

Auch Struppi hatte sie bei ihrem Tun beobachtet und dabei den Kopf schief gelegt, woraufhin sie nun zu Tim blickte der sie mit großen Augen und leicht geöffneten Mund ansah. Ihm stieg sofort die Schamesröte ins Gesicht und augenblicklich erinnerte sich Christin wieder an letzte Nacht, weshalb sie rasch den Saum ihres Shirts tiefer zog und so ihre Scham verdeckte. "Entschuldige...", kam es ganz verlegen von ihr und sie war ein klein wenig erbost über sich selbst, da sie daran nicht mehr gedacht hatte. Tim jedoch war noch immer recht starr und schluckte hart, ehe er sich leicht auf die Unterlippe biss und ehrlich zu ihr sagte: "S-schon g-gut... daran... werde ich mich erst mal gewöhnen müssen."

Christin sah nun wieder in sein Gesicht und bekam eine unglaubliche Gänsehaut, da ihre Augen nun wieder einander trafen. Sie spielte nervös mit dem Saum ihres Shirts und murmelte zu ihm: "Dennoch tut es mir Leid..." Schweigend sah er sie an und Christin versuchte herauszufinden was er gerade dachte. Nun, zumindest hoffte sie es in seinem Blick lesen zu können, doch das gelang ihr nicht. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war liebevoll, sehnsüchtig und auch neugierig, weshalb sie diesen Blick einfach auf sich wirklich ließ und in vollen Zügen genoss.

Bedächtig hatte Tim sich nun aus dem Sessel erhoben, war näher an die Scheibe getreten und musterte seine Liebste von Kopf bis Fuß, woraufhin sie nun ebenfalls auf ihn zu kam und vor dem Fernseher stehen blieb. Seine blauen Augen ruhten auf ihren braunen Augen, während sie einfach nur zurück sah und ihre Hand an das Glas legte. Ohne den Blick von ihren Augen zu nehmen legte er seine Hand an die Stelle wo ihre ruhte, begann sanft zu lächeln und raunte ihr zu: "Ich kann es kaum erwarten dich endlich in meinen Armen zu halten."

Diese Worte ließen ihr einen warmen und wohligen Schauer über den Rücken laufen, weshalb sie tief durchatmete und liebevoll erwiderte: "Glaub mir, Tim, mir geht es ganz genau so. So lange habe ich darauf gewartet und ich kann es nun kaum erwarten, wenn diese Scheibe uns nicht mehr trennt." Tim nickte leicht, sah tief in ihre Augen und meinte sanftmütig zu ihr: "Wir müssen einen Weg finden diese Scheibe zu überwinden."

"Wie ist es mit rohrer Gewalt?", erkundigte sich das Mädchen etwas kleinlaut, legte den Kopf leicht schief und sah ihn weiterhin an. Der Reporter betrachtete einen Moment das Glas, zog die Brauen für den Moment kraus und antwortete seiner Liebsten: "Das werden wir auf jeden Fall versuchen. Doch zu erst gibt es noch etwas zu tun. Ich muss mit Struppi raus, es wird nicht lang dauern und ich bin wieder bei dir." Seine herrlichen blauen Augen wandten sich Christin nun wieder zu, woraufhin diese leicht nickte und ehrlich zu ihm sagte: "Ich muss auch noch duschen, mit Betty runter und später bei meiner besten Freundin anrufen."

"Musst du nicht arbeiten?", erkundigte Tim sich neugierig und sah sie dabei ein wenig verwundert an, woraufhin Christin den Kopf schüttelte. Ein freudiges Lachen verließ ihre vollen Lippen, bis sie ihn zufrieden lächelnd ansah und ihm antwortete: "Nein, ich hab zwei Wochen Urlaub." Nun umspielten auch die süßen Lippen des Reporters ein zufriedenes Lächeln, wobei er leicht nickte und tief in ihre Augen sah.

Wie gern hätte Christin nun die Arme um ihn gelegt, sich an ihn geschmiegt und ihre Lippen auf seine gepresst. Nur zu gern hätte sie seine Lippen gekostet, ihre Finger durch sein orange-rotes Haar gleiten lassen und seinen Geschmack gänzlich in sich aufgenommen. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten das diese Scheibe kein Hindernis mehr darstellte und sie endlich ganz ungeniert die Nähe ihres geliebten Tims genießen konnte. Sehnsuchtsvoll drückte sie ihre Hand stärker gegen das Glas, fühlte durch dieses seine Körperwärme an der Stellte wo ihre beiden Hände lagen und seufzte wohlig auf.

Der Reporter seufzte ebenfalls wohlig auf, sah weiterhin in ihre Augen und raunte ihr sehnsüchtig zu: "Bald, meine Süße, bald kann uns Nichts mehr trennen." Tim lehnte seine Stirn an das Glas und sah sie voller Sehnsucht und Liebe in den hellen Augen an, woraufhin auch Christin ihre Stirn an seine lehnte und sich wünschte das das Glas nicht wäre, doch das mussten die Beiden erst mal hinnehmen.

WUFF - Struppis lautes Bellen hatte die Zwei zusammenfahren und zu dem weißen Fox Terrier blicken, lassen, woraufhin dieser mit dem Schwanz wedelnd zur Tür lief und Tim unmissverständlich klar machte dass er raus wollte. Auch Betty bellte nun auf und zog damit die Blicke auf sich, ehe Christin und Tim sich wieder ansahen und zu lachen begannen.

"Die Pflicht ruft.", gab er bedauernd und doch amüsiert von sich. Erneut sah er in die großen und braunen Augen seiner Liebsten und hauchte ihr ein inniges 'Ich liebe dich' zu.

"Ich liebe dich auch, Tim.", gab sie ganz verliebt säuselnd von sich, seufzte leise auf und löste sich schließlich schweren Herzens von der Glasscheibe, ehe sie erneut zu ihm blickte und sanftmütig lächelte. Auch er löste sich von der Scheibe, sah sie noch mal lächelnd an und wandte sich dann um, um in sein Schlafzimmer zu gehen und sich umzuziehen. Somit wandte auch sie sich nun ebenfalls gänzlich um, ging mit einem überaus breiten und überglücklichen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht in ihr Bad und begann damit sich für den Tag fertig zu machen.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Christin erledigte alles was sie an diesem Tag noch zu tun hatte. Das begann beim morgendlichen Besuch im Badezimmer wo sie sich duschte, zog sich hinüber zum täglichen Spaziergang mit ihrer Mopsdame, machte einen Zwischenstop bei der Fütterung ihrer zwei Lieblinge und endete damit das sie einige Decken, Kissen, Kuscheltiere und auch ihren Laptop sowie ihre Wasserflasche vor den großen Fernseher räumte. Sie wollte so nah wie möglich und die ganze Zeit über bei Tim sein.

Sie hatte das Gefühl es zu sein, wenn sie so dicht am Fernseher saß. Immerhin konnte sie seine Körperwärme durch dieses spüren, zumindest an den Stellen wo er es berührte. Das bedeutete ihr schon so unglaublich viel. Doch was ihr noch viel mehr bedeutete als das war die Tatsache dass dieser Fernseher es tatsächlich geschafft hatte ihr ihren sehnlichsten Herzenswunsch zu erfüllen. Wie auch immer dieses Gerät es geschafft hatte oder wie es auch immer möglich war - ehrlich gesagt war es ihr mittlerweile vollkommen egal - sie war glücklich das sie und Tim nun zusammen sein konnten, wenn auch noch immer getrennt durch eine Scheibe.

Gerade stand Christin an ihrem Fensterbrett gelehnt, schaute aus diesem auf den grünen Hof mit dem Spielplatz nieder und sah dort einigen Kinder beim Spielen zu. Sie hielt ihr schnurrloses Telefon an ihr Ohr und telefonierte gerade sehr hitzig mit Lilly. Natürlich hatte sie ihrer besten Freundin erzählt was über Nacht passiert war und dabei kein Detail ausgelassen.

Bei Gott sie ließ nicht eineinziges Detail aus und versuchte ihr alles so genau, wie es nur möglich war, zu schildern und zu beschreiben. Es dauerte eine kleine Weile bis Christin ihren Monolog beendet hatte und endlich Luft ließ um Lilly antworten zu lassen: "Liebes... ernsthaft... ich glaub diese obsessive Liebe nimmt bei dir ganz ungesunde Züge an. Ich kann dir den Psychologen meiner Mutter empfehlen. Er soll sehr einfühlsam, vertrauensvoll und effektiv sein."

"Lilly, ich brauche keinen Psychologen. Es ist die Wahrheit, wenn du mir nicht glaubst komm her und besuch mich.", gab Christin beinahe verzweifelt von sich, da sie es ihrer Freundin glaubhaft machen und nicht als verrückt abgestempelt werden wollte. Sie spielte dabei missmutig mit einer ihrer Haarsträhnen die ihr, trotz Zopf, ins Gesicht fielen. In der Spiegelung des Fensters betrachtete sie ihr schwarzes Trägertop und ihre kurzen dunkelblauen Shorts, während sie Lilly zuhörte: "Schätzchen, du bist so verliebt dass du allen ernstes der Meinung bist dass er echt ist. Aber Süße, das bildest du dir nur ein, denn - sei doch mal ehrlich - ein Fernseher kann nicht zaubern."

Christin seufzte unglücklich auf, sah zum Fernseher und betrachtete die Wohnung ihres geliebten Tims die ruhig und noch immer verlassen vor sich lag. Ihre Augen wanderten über die roten Sessel, die kleine grünliche Küche und die restliche Dekoration die, wie sie erkannte, aus all seinen Reisen und 'Fällen' ein kleines Mitbringsel waren.

Ein Schließen an der Wohnungstür war zu hören und kurz darauf ertönte auch das freudige Bellen des weißen Fox Terriers, ehe die butterweiche Stimme des Reporters erklang: "Christin, ich bin zurück." "Hast du Besuch?", fragte Lilly sofort irritiert nach, da sie sowohl Struppis Gebell als auch Tims Worte vernommen hatte. Sofort umspielten die vollen Lippen Christins ein überglückliches Lächeln und bevor sie ihrer besten Freundin antwortete begrüßte sie ihren Traummann: "Wie schön. Ich hab ein bisschen bei mir umgeräumt und meine Kuschelecke an den Fernseher verlegt. Ich möchte dir so nah es geht sein." Der Reporter hatte seinen Trenchcoat an der Garderobe auf gehangen und einen Blick auf Christins Kuschelecke geworfen, wobei seine Augen nicht nur die Veränderung der Kuschelecke bemerkten, sondern auch das seine Liebste sich umgezogen und ihr Haar zusammen gebunden trug.

Ein leichtes Nicken war seine erste Antwort, ehe er Christin näher betrachtete und das schnurrlose Telefon bemerkte. Kurz runzelte er die Stirn, trat näher an die Scheibe heran und erkundigte sich: "Telefonierst du?" "Ja, mit meiner besten Freundin.", gab sie lächelnd von sich, doch dann fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen. "Ah, du fragst wegen dem schnurrlosen Telefon... lass mich das Gespräch rasch beenden und ich weih dich ein bisschen in unsere Zeit ein.", antwortete Christin freudig lächeln und hatte Lilly dabei vollkommen ignoriert, die es am anderen Ende der Leitung mittlerweile mehr als nur einmal mit Rufen versucht hatte die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Freundin auf sich zu ziehen.

"Christin! Wer ist da?! Mit wem redest du?!", keifte Lilly aufgeregt und es schien dass ihre beste Freundin drauf und dran war durchs Telefon zu krabbeln, um ihre Neugier zu befriedigen. Christin grinste nun sehr selbstgefällig, lehnte sich lässig an den Fenstersims und sagte ein wenig süffisant: "Ich hab dir gesagt was in der Nacht passiert ist." Für einen Moment war vollkommene Stile am Telefon, weshalb sie kurz fragend aus dem Augenwinkel zum Telefon linste, doch dann fand Lilly ihre Stimme wieder: "Es ist also wahr! Oh wow, wenn ich nicht heute mit meinen Eltern nach Sizilien fliegen würde, weshalb ich dein Angebot vorhin eh hätte ausschlagen müssen zwecks Vorbeikommen, dann würde ich mir das definitiv mit eigenen Augen anschauen." "Du glaubst mir nun also?", wollte die sie von Lilly wissen und legte dabei einen skeptischen Unterton an den Tag.

Christin sah kurz rüber zu Tim und beobachtete wie dieser es sich zusammen mit Struppi, auf einer Decke, vor der Scheibe bequem gemacht hatte und dabei immer wieder den Blick über seine Geliebte gleiten ließ. Diese wusste nur zu genau das sie für ihn in diesem Aufzug geradezu nackt war, da die Damen in den 30ger Jahren viel weniger Haut zeigten, doch sie würde ihm schon noch verständlich machen das sich in den ganzen Jahren doch schon sehr viel verändert hatte.

"Ja, ja ich glaube dir. Oh Chris, es tut mir so Leid das ich erst dachte du seiest vollkommen übergeschnappt.", kam es nun ganz bedauernd von ihr, woraufhin Christin tief durchatmete, sich auf den gemütlichen Deckenhaufen vor dem Fernseher kniete und Tim betrachtete. Er blickte nur zurück, schenkte ihr ein liebesvolles Lächeln und ließ sie davon ganz verliebt aufseufzen, ehe er sie zu Lilly sagen hörte: "Schon okay. Ich werd jetzt aber auflegen, Tim und ich haben noch viel zu tun und ich will dich nicht länger vom Packen abhalten. Vergiss meine Postkarte nicht und hab einen schönen Urlaub." Lilly versprach ihrer besten Freundin natürlich an die Postkarte zu denken und wünschte ihr nun ebenfalls einen schönen Urlaub.

So legten die Freundinnen auf und Christin ließ das Telefon sinken, wobei sie nicht aufhörte diesen unglaublich hübschen Mann, vor sich, zu betrachten. Tim sah einfach nur zurück und konnte ebenfalls seine Augen nicht von ihr abwenden. Stundenlang hätte Christin sie ihn betrachten können. Manchmal kam es ihr immer noch alles wie in einem Traum vor und in einigen Momenten überkam sie sogar die Angst sie könnte aufwachen. Nie wieder wollte sie das all das hier endete und nie wieder wollte sie ohne Tim leben. Dennoch stand an erster Stelle das Vorhaben diese Scheibe los zu werden und das sollten sie so schnell wie möglich in Angriff nehmen.

Daher tippte Christin nun an die Scheibe und sagte zu ihrem Liebsten: "Wir sollten es wirklich mit roher Gewalt versuchen. Irgendwie müssen wir diese Scheibe doch klein kriegen." Der Reporter folgte ihrem Fingerzeig, sah sich das Glas noch mal an und nickte schließlich, ehe er wieder in Christins Gesicht sah und meinte: "Ich hab sogar eine Idee." Mit diesen Worten erhob er sich von der Decke, ging an seine Garderobe und nahm seinen schwarzen Schirm.

Sie wusste sofort was Tim vor hatte, erhob sich ebenfalls, machte ein paar Schritte hinter sich und wartete darauf dass er mit dem Schirmgriff zum Schlag ansetzte. Tim fixierte mit seinen Augen einen Punkt auf dem Glas, holte weit aus und schlug kraftvoll gegen die Scheibe. Beim ersten Mal geschah absolut gar nichts, weshalb er die Schläge ein paar Mal wiederholte. Erst nach dem zehnten Schlag hielt Tim ein wenig außer Atem Inne, trat auf die Scheibe zu und weitete entsetzt die Augen. Sofort sah er zu Christin und meinte schockiert zu ihr: "Nichts! Nicht mal ein Kratzer!"

Augenblicklich trat sie auf das Glas zu, untersuchte die Stelle nach Rissen oder irgendetwas das zeigte dass diese unter den Schlägen gelitten hatte, doch da war wirklich Nichts zu sehen. Missmutig seufzte Christin auf, beobachtete Tim wie er ein wenig frustriert den Schirm zurück an die Garderobe hing und sich wieder zu Struppi auf die Decke setzte. "Es muss noch einen anderen Weg geben. Irgendwie müssen wir doch zueinander kommen können.", murmelte Christin nachdenklich vor sich hin und schielte anschließend aus dem Augenwinkel zu ihrem Laptop.

Ihr kam eine Idee, weshalb sie sich auf ihre Knie niederließ, ihren Laptop zu sich zog und diesen hochfuhr. Kaum tat sie das kam Tim ganz nah an die Scheibe und beäugte das für ihn merkwürdig wirkende Gerät, woraufhin er zu Christin blickte und fragte: "Was ist das für eine Gerätschaft?" Sie blickte in sein fragendes Gesicht, begann zu schmunzeln und sagte nun zu ihm: "Das ist ein Laptop" "Laptop?", kam es irritiert von dem Reporter, wobei Christin ein weiteres Mal bemerkte dass Tim nicht in ihrer Zeit lebte, zumindest hatte er von dem Fortschritt der Technik Nichts gewusst.

Sie biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe und versuchte ihm es mit den Händen gestikulierend zu erklären: "Nun das ist ein Gerät auf dem man Schreiben, elektronische Spiele spielen und andere - für uns mittlerweile unentbehrliche - Dinge tun kann. Zum Beispiel hat man darüber Zugriff auf das Internet, zumindest wenn man einen Router hat der einem das ermöglicht." Ganz deutlich erkannte sie in dem Gesicht ihres Liebsten das er absolut nur Bahnhof verstand und seine Worte gaben ihr Gewissheit: "Internet? Router?"

In diesem Moment wurde Christin kristallklar dass sie mit ihrem geliebten Tim noch sehr, wirklich sehr viel, nachholen musste. Ohne dass sie es kontrollieren konnte begann sie herzhaft zu lachen, woraufhin der Blick des Reporters noch fragender wurde. "Entschuldige, ich stell nur gerade fest dass ich mit dir ganz von vorne anfangen muss und das werden wir sofort tun. Immerhin musst du vorbereitet und kulturschockfest sein, bevor du in meine Zeit kommst, mein Hübscher.", gab sie nun belustigt von sich, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Glasscheibe, nahm ihren Laptop auf die Knie und blickte kurz nach hinten zu ihm. Tim saß nun direkt hinter ihr an der Scheibe, sah auf den Bildschirm vom Laptop und bekam ganz leuchtende Augen, wobei sein Blick immer faszinierter wurde. Christin musste über diesen Anblick schmunzeln, da Tim gerade einfach unglaublich süß aussah und auf sie wirkte wie ein Kind, das gerade etwas ganz Neues entdeckt hatte. Nun weit hergeholt war die Vorstellung nicht, denn er hatte in der Tat gerade etwas ganz Neues entdeckt.

"Ich werd mal googeln, ob ich etwas finde das ich dir vorlesen kann und was dir verständlich macht wie sehr sich die Technik von den 1930gern bis heute verändert hat.", erklärte ihrem geliebten Tim, öffnete den Browser Google Chrome und klickte in die Adresse leiste. Es dauerte einen kurzen Moment, ehe sie die richtig Wortwahl für diese Suche zur Hand hatte und eingeben konnte.

Tim hingegen sah sich alles ganz genau an, starrte auf den farbenfrohen Bildschirm des Laptops und erkundigte sich bei ihr: "Was meinst du mit googeln?" Auf diese Frage hin wandte Christin ihren Blick hinter sich zu dem Reporter, sah in sein fasziniertes und auch fragendes Gesicht und begann zu schmunzeln. "Das bedeutet das wir im Internet zu der großen Suchmaschine 'Google' gehen, einen Begriff eingeben und diese durchsucht dann das gesamte Internet nach dem was wir eingeben haben. Diesen Vorgang nennen wir seit dem Jahr und auch schon früher 'googeln'.", Christin gab sich wirklich allergrößte Mühe ihrem Liebsten verständlich zu machen was sie damit meinte, doch war ihr auch bewusst dass der Weg, ihm alles verständlich zu machen, noch sehr holprig werden würde.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Bis in die frühen Morgenstunden, mit einigen Unterbrechungen zwecks Gassi gehen mit den Hunden und einigen Mahlzeiten, hatten Tim und Christin an dem Laptop gesessen und hatten das ganze Internet durchstöbert. Es hatte alles bis Mitternacht gedauert bis Christin ihm den Fortschritt richtig bewusst machen konnte und dass die moderne Technik aus den Haushalten nicht mehr weg zu denken war.

Auch hatte sie ihm erklärt was Handys und Smartphones sind und daas es heute zu Tage einfach nicht mehr ohne diese kleinen Apparate ging. Die ersten Stunden hatte Tim meist nur Bahnhof verstanden und hatte gnadenlos alles hinter fragt, was ihm nicht schlüssig war. Dabei war Christin immer wieder sehr bewusst geworden das er durch und durch Reporter war, da er oft sehr interessante und hin und wieder tiefgründige Fragen stellte.

Doch nach und nach hatte sie es ihm, Dank Google und dem Internet, verständlich machen können wie verwurzelt die Technik in ihrer Zeit war und dass nicht mehr alles so unerschwinglich war, wie zu Tims Zeit. Fernseher kosteten kein Vermögen mehr, Festnetztelefone gab es mit jeglichen Schnick Schnack für Spottpreise, Flugtickets waren heute beinahe günstiger als Zugtickets und fast jeder der einen Führerschein besaß konnte sich sogar ein Auto leisten. Tim war sehr bemüht gewesen jeden Splitter neuen Wissens in sich aufzunehmen und hatte sich dafür bei seiner Liebsten auch oft bedankt, da sie es in diesem Bereich nicht besonders leicht mit ihm hatte.

Ein heikleres Thema hatte Christin danach angesprochen - Sex!

Bemüht sachlich hatte sie versucht ihm klar zu machen dass Sex in der heutigen Zeit nicht mehr nur aus Liebe, sondern aus Spaß praktiziert wurde. Verständlich und mit viel Anschauungsmaterial hatte sie ihn über die Pornobranche, der Verkaufsmethode 'Sex sells' und auch Sex in Bezug auf den modischen Look aufgeklärt. Immer wieder schoss es dem Reporter die Schamesröte ins Gesicht und vor allem stellte er hierbei Fragen die blankes Entsetzen widerspiegelten. Tim konnte nicht verstehen wie Frauen und Männer ihr Niveau so tief runter schrauben konnten und was ihn am allermeisten schockierte, war wie oberflächlich die Menschen geworden waren.

Übergewicht bedeutete für die meisten gleich das diese Person hässlich sei und daher weniger Wert war und auch wurde sehr viel Wert darauf gelegt ständig gut auszusehen, um rund um die Uhr dem anderen Geschlecht zu imponieren und dem gleichen Geschlecht zu zeigen das man besser und hübscher war, als die anderen. Eine Gesellschaft zerfressen von Neid, Intoleranz und Oberflächlichkeit. Eine bittere Pille die Tim zu schlucken hatte und etwas das ihn auch sehr entgeistert hatte. Der Reporter hatte ihr erzählt dass er einiges mitbekommen hatte, was sich in der Welt getan hatte, als er Christin siebzehn Jahre lang begleitet hatte, doch war ihm dabei nie das ganze Ausmaß der Veränderung bewusst gewesen.

Anschließend zeigte sie ihrem Geliebten etwas das den Schock vergessen ließ und sein Ego puschte. Sie weihte ihn in die Schönheit und Vielfalt der Fandoms ein. Natürlich ging sie dabei mit seinem eigenen voran. Sie zeigte ihm FanArts, Cosplays, Videos und las kurze Stücke aus FanFictions vor. Tim schien das nur zu gut zu gefallen, denn seine Augen leuchteten vor Begeisterung und er wirkte dabei endlos stolz. Natürlich zeigte sie ihm auch das es Slash-Fans von seinem Fandom gab, woraufhin er im ersten Moment sehr geschockt reagierte.

"Was?! Das ist ja... ohje...", gab der Reporter ein wenig panisch von sich, woraufhin Christin sich zu ihm umdrehte, irritiert in seine schönen blauen Augen sah und er anschließend fortfuhr: "Aber ich bin gar nicht schwul und auch nicht der Kapitän oder Tschang." In diesem Moment fiel es Christin wie Schuppen von den Augen. Wie hatte sie das nur vergessen können? Natürlich wurden in Belgien die Homosexuellen schon seit 1974 nicht mehr strafrechtlich verfolgt, doch verpönt war es dennoch sehr und auch nicht besonders gern gesehen.

Viele Männer und Frauen hatten damals noch ein recht großes Problem sich mit dieser Art der Liebe anfreunden zu können. "Glaub mir bitte, ich bin nicht schwul. Auch wenn du die erste und einzige Frau bist für die ich je Interesse und Gefühle gehegt habe, bin ich heterosexuell.", beteuerte Tim erneut seine Sexualität und sah dabei in die Augen seiner Liebsten. Nun verließ jedoch ein amüsiertes Lachen ihre Kehle, woraufhin Tim ein wenig mürrisch das Gesicht verzog und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

Dadurch das er sich mit der rechten Seite an die Scheibe gelehnt hatte und Christin somit über die Schulter schauen konnte war es nun ein leichtes für ihn sie mit einem skeptischen Blick und hochgezogener Braue zu beäugen, während sie so lachte. "Was ist daran so witzig?", kam es nun leicht knurrend von ihm. Allmählich verebbte ihr Lachen und sie blickte ihn mit einem belustigten Grinsen auf den Lippen ins Gesicht. Langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf und sagte lieblich zu ihm: "Gar nichts, außer das du so sehr beteuerst dass du heterosexuell bist. Das ist schön zu wissen und allein sie Tatsache dass ich deine erste und einzige Frau bin, lässt mein Herz höher schlagen."

Bei ihren letzten Worten umspielte sogar ein kleiner Rotschimmer ihre Wangen und auch Tim konnte sie wieder milde mit ihren Worten stimmen, da er ihr nun ein sanftes und ehrliches Lächeln schenkte. Anschließend deutete sie auf den Bildschirm ihres Laptops und klärte ihn auf: "Das ist allerdings das was Fans, besonders Slash-Fans gerne tun. Wir können es in die Kategorie 'künstlerische Freiheit' einordnen." Zustimmend und verstehend hatte Tim genickt und ihr damit ein weiteres glückliches Lächeln abgerungen.

Christin wusste ja dass Tim durch und durch hetero war, denn er war mit ihr liiert und hatte ihr in dieser Nacht so oft zugeflüstert wie sehr er sich wünschte dass diese Scheibe nicht zwischen ihnen wäre. So kam es dass die Beiden sogar vor dem Laptop einschliefen, weil sie die ganze Nacht aufgeblieben waren, um ihm alles an Fortschritt verständlich zu machen was sich in den 82 Jahren weiterentwickelt hatte.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Erst gegen Mittag schlug Christin ihre Augen wieder auf, wen auch nur aus dem Grund, weil ihr schwarzer Kater sich auf ihren Bauch gelegt hatte. Ihre braunen Augen ruhten auf dem Kater, während dieser sie aus seinen gelben Augen ansah. Schweigend sah sie Bagira in die Augen und er sah nur zurück. Manchmal fragte sie sich wirklich was dieses Tier in solchen Momenten dachte oder warum er so etwas tat.

Sachte streckte Bagira seine Pfote aus, stupste mit der weichen Spitze eben dieser gegen ihre Nasenspitze und sprang kurz darauf von ihrem Bauch um das Wohnzimmer zu verlassen. Hunger! Der schwarze Kater hatte das nur getan um ihr klar zu machen, dass er gerade Hunger hatte. Nun gut, da würde er sich wohl noch einen Moment gedulden müssen, denn Christin war noch etwas verschlafen und musste erst mal zu sich kommen.

Langsam setzte sie sich auf, strich sich über den Kopf und gähnte herzhaft, ehe sie sich umsah und ihre Mopsdame, die noch schlafend und auf den Rücken gedreht in dem Plüschtierhaufen, erblickte. Ein belustigtes Schmunzeln umspielte ihre vollen Lippen, anschließend sah sie zur Scheibe und erblickte ihren geliebten Tim zusammen mit Struppi auf der Decke noch schlafend. Tim lag auf dem Bauch und hatte seinen Kopf auf seinen Handrücken gelegt, während Struppi eingerollt auf dem Sessel lag.

Dieser Anblick ließ ihr ganz warm ums Herz werden und ihr Blick wurde sanft. Tim sah so unglaublich niedlich aus, wenn er schlief und auch Struppi sah einfach zum knuddeln aus. Hach ja, wieder stieg der Wunsch in ihr auf, dass diese ungeliebte Glasscheibe endlich verschwinden würde. Es wäre so schön gewesen, wenn diese sie endlich nicht mehr von Tim und Struppi trennen würde. Sie mussten unbedingt einen Weg finden, sonst würde diese Scheibe sie auf ewig trennen und das könnte Christin auf Dauer nicht ertragen.

Leise erhob sie sich, verließ mit ganz leichten Schritten die Kuschelecke und begab sich hinaus aus dem Wohnzimmer. Sie sah bereits im Flur Bagira sehr erwartungsvoll sitzen und anschließend in die Küche gehen. So seufzte Christin nur lautlos auf, folgte Bagira in die Küche und ging zur Fressstelle ihrer Lieblinge, die unter dem Fenster und direkt quer neben der Spüle stand. Christin nahm den Fressnapf, spülte diesen ab und musste leise lachen, als sie spürte wie der schwarze Kater um ihre Beine schlich und dabei freudig schnurrte. Anschließend trocknete sie den Napf ab, bückte sich um Bagira liebevoll über den Kopf zu streicheln und ging anschließend zum Vorratsschrank, um diesen zu öffnen. Sie nahm aus dem Untersten Fach ein KiteKat Tütchen, schloss die Tür und öffnete dieses, ehe sie den Inhalt in den Napf tat und diesen auf die Fressstelle tat. Sofort stürzte sich Bagira auf sein Frühstück, woraufhin Christin sich umdrehte und in der Tür Betty sitzen sah. Sie sah sofort ihren erwartungsvollen Blick. Natürlich wollte die Mopsdame nun auch Frühstück haben und hätte Christin früher gewusst dass Betty aus ihrem komatösen Schlaf erwacht war, dann hätte sie ihren Napf auch gleich abgewachsen. So fing die ganze Prozedur von vorne an und erst als das Trockenfutter im Napf war stellte sie ihrer Mopsdame diesen hin. Anschließend verließ sie die Küche, machte sich darauf ins Bad zu gehen und sich dort zu duschen.

Nach ungefähr fünfzehn Minuten verließ sie dieses splitternackt, ihre Sachen hatte sie im Badezimmer in den Wäschekorb getan, ging in ihr Wohnzimmer an ihren Kleiderschrank und nahm sich dort BH, String, ihre dunkelgrünen Shorts und ihr hellgrünes Trägerhemd heraus. Kaum war sie in diese geschlüpft band sie sich ihr gekämmtes und noch feuchtes Haar mit einem Haargummi zusammen und begab sich wieder in ihre Kuschelecke.

Ihre dunklen Augen fielen auf ihren Schwarm, der sich langsam zu rekeln begann und verschlafen seine Lider aufschlug. Christin ließ sich vor der Scheibe auf ihre Decken und Kissen nieder, lehnte sich mit der Schulter an das Glas und beobachtete ganz verliebt ihren geliebten Tim. Der Reporter richtete sich langsam auf, streckte sich genüsslich und kratzte sich leicht am Hinterkopf. Nur einen Wimpernschlag später sah er zu Christin, begann zu lächeln und sagte lieb zu ihr: "Guten Morgen, meine Schöne." "Guten Morgen, mein Hübscher.", erwiderte sie den Gruß lieb und sah in sein hübsches Gesicht, wobei sie sich von ihm mustern ließ.

"Hast du gut geschlafen?", erkundigte sich Tim nun bei seiner Liebsten, erhob sich von der Decke und sah kurz zu Struppi, der ihn müde ansah und sich anschließend weg drehte. Christin nickte auf seine Frage hin, sah kurz zu Struppi und antwortete ihm schließlich: "Ja, du auch?" Auch Tim nickte auf ihre Frage hin, sah sie lächelnd an und meinte: "Ja, das hab ich." Wieder wanderten seine blauen Augen über ihren Körper, ihr feuchtes Haar und ihr Gesicht, ehe er zu ihr sagte: "Du scheinst schon länger wach zu sein." "Nicht fiel, maximal zwanzig Minuten.", gab sie lächelnd zur Antwort, sah ihren Geliebten an und legte den Kopf leicht schräg.

Erneut nickte Tim auf ihre Worte hin, lächelte sie lieb an und streckte sich ein weiteres Mal, ehe er verkündete: "Ich geh auch erst mal duschen und dann bin ich den ganzen Tag für dich da. Nun ja... außer zum Gassi gehen, aber das kennst du ja selbst zur Genüge." "Oh ja, ich hab den Beiden schon Fressen gemacht. Es ist also nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis Betty raus will.", erwiderte Christin, lächelte und hörte Tim im Anschluss freundlich sagen: "Gut, meine Süße, dann bis gleich." "Bis gleich, mein Herz.", entgegnete sie glücklich, sah ihm nach und konnte nicht anders als ihm auf den Po zu schauen.

Verdammt, dieser war aber auch wohlgeformt und schön anzusehen. Lasziv biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe, sah ihm nach und wartete so lang bis er im Bad verschwunden war. Erst danach wandte sie den Blick ab, nahm sich ihren Laptop und fuhr diesen hoch, da sie im Internet recherchieren wollte wie man, offensichtlich, bruchsicheres Glas dennoch zerstören konnte. Es musste schließlich einen Weg und eine Möglichkeit geben, damit Tim und Struppi in Christins Zeit kommen konnten.

๑⊱ ⊰๑


	5. Wo mein Herz schlägt

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Der Vormittag verging relativ schnell, da die Beiden, nach dem Tim geduscht hatte, jeweils von ihren Hunden zum Gassi gehen gezwungen wurden, zumindest baten Struppi und Betty mit Gewinsel und Gebell um eine erleichternde Runde. Da die Zwei ihre Hunde sehr liebten konnten sie ihnen diesen Wunsch selbstverständlich nicht verwehren. So hatten Tim und Christin sich ihre Alltagskleidung angezogen und waren mit ihren Hunden vor die Tür gegangen.

Während des Spaziergangs, an diesem wunderschönen und sonnigen Mittwochmorgen, mit Betty hatte Christin jede Menge Zeit zum Nachdenken gehabt und musste sich ehrlich eingestehen dass sie nur zu gerne auch den Kapitän, die Schulzens, Bienlein und sogar die Castafiore mit ihrem Gefolge, Igor Wagner und Irma, kennen gelernt hätte. Vielleicht gab es sogar eine Möglichkeit, dass sie diese kennen lernen konnte, denn sie hatte nicht vergessen dass Tims Variante der 'Scheibe' wandeln konnte, womit es Christin gestattet war dem Reporter bei allem was er, außerhalb der Wohnung, tat dabei zu sein. Nun zumindest wenn er sich auf machte Abenteuer zu bestehen oder Freunde zu besuchen.

So war auf jeden Fall Christins Überlegung gewesen, weshalb sie daraus schloss dass sie so auch die anderen Charaktere ihrer liebsten Welt kennen lernen konnte. Ganz gleich wie viel sie darüber nun nachdachte und sich den Kopf darüber zerbrach, sie würde ihren Schwarm auf jeden Fall danach fragen und in Erfahrung bringen wie seine 'Scheibe' denn nun wirklich funktionierte und ob die Möglichkeit bestand die Anderen auch kennen zu lernen.

War es ihr doch auch ein großes Bedürfnis diese, für sie so wichtigen, Menschen zu treffen und ihnen zu sagen wie dankbar sie ihnen war und dass sie glücklich war mit ihnen aufgewachsen zu sein. Hergés erfundene Charaktere waren für sie eine Familie geworden und sie konnte und wollte keinen von ihnen missen müssen. Bienlein, Haddock, Nestor, die Castafiore mit ihrer Zofe und ihrem Pianisten und sogar die Bösewichte, hatten ihr stets mehr das Gefühl von Zusammenhalt und einer Familie gegeben, als ihre leiblichen Eltern es je getan hatten.

Tim und Struppi standen selbstverständlich an aller erster Stelle, da sie sich so unsterblich in ihn verliebt hatte und er ihr über all die Jahre ein Freund und Liebhaber gewesen war. Bis vor kurzem nur in ihrer Fantasie, doch nun konnte sie ihm gegenüber stehen, ihm in die schönen blauen Augen schauen und ihm sagen wie sehr sie ihn doch liebte, auch wenn es vorerst nur durch eine Scheibe möglich war. Christin war sich jedoch mehr als nur sicher dass sie das Problem mit der lästigen Scheibe schnell in den Griff bekommen würden. Sie hatte das Gefühl dass die Lösung einfacher war als sie und Tim annahmen. Rohe Gewalt hatte absolut gar nichts ausrichten können, weshalb sie unbedingt noch einmal Google um Rat bitten würde und hoffte dass die Suchmaschinen eine Lösung parat hatte.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Oben in ihrer Wohnung wieder angekommen hatte Christin sich ihre dünne und schwarze Stoffjacke ausgezogen und an die Garderobe im Flur gehangen. Anschließend hatte sie ihre Füße aus den schwarzen Chucks befreit und hatte ihrer Mopsdame das braune Halsband und die dazugehörige Leine abgenommen, woraufhin Betty freudig bellend und mit dem Schwanz wedelnd ins Wohnzimmer flitzte. Aus dem besagten Zimmer hörte sie bereits das Bellen von Struppi und begann übers ganze Gesicht zu strahlen. Christin freute sich schon wieder darauf mit ihrem geliebten Tim Zeit zu verbringen.

Sie würde den Reporter auf jeden Fall darum bitten ihr auch die Anderen vorzustellen. Inständig hoffte sie das ihr Geliebter ihr diesen Wunsch erfüllte und nicht ausschlug. Christin zupfte ihr dunkelrotes und weitausgeschnittenes Shirt am Saum zu Recht und ging kurz darauf ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie direkten Kurs auf ihre Kuschelecke nahm. Freudiges Bellen drang bereits aus dieser. Christin spürte wie ihr Puls schneller ging und ihr Herz vor Freude begann zu hüpfen, als sie mit langsamen Schritten durch das Wohnzimmer lief. Mit neugierigem Blick und einem glücklichen Lächeln auf den vollen Lippen betrat sie ihre Kuschelecke und sah dort bereits ihren Geliebten auf der Decke vor der Scheibe sitzen und sich schräg mit der Schulter an eben diese lehnen. In diesem Moment wurde ihr erneut sehr bewusst wie Recht sie daran getan hatte diesen wundervollen und aufrichtigen Reporter niemals aus ihrem Herzen zu verbannen. Es war einfach nur richtig gewesen, niemals auf die anderen, wie Tante Josephine oder Lilly, gehört zu haben.

Kaum war sie näher gekommen, wandte Tim den Blick von den zwei Hunden ab und sah über die Schulter zu Christin auf. Sein Lächeln war warmherzig und seine blauen Augen sahen liebevoll in ihr Gesicht. Christins Herz wurde durch den Anblick nur beflügelt und sie wurde ein weiteres Mal darin bestätigt das sie Recht daran tat ihm nach wie vor ihr Herz geschenkt zu haben. Ihre vollen Lippen umspielten nun ein seliges Lächeln, während sie, ohne den Blick von Tim zu nehmen, sich langsam auf die Decke vor den Fernseher kniete, sich eine Strähne hinters Ohr strich und wohlig aufseufzte.

Ihre warmen Augen wandten sich von ihm ab, wobei sie ihren Blick über seine Einrichtung schweifen ließ und anschließend mit nachdenklichem Ausdruck an ihrem Fernseher hängen blieb. In Gedanken hing sie den Möglichkeiten und der verzweifelten Suche nach einer Lösung hinter her, um dieses unsägliche Problem der Trennung zu lösen. Christin bemerkte dabei gar nicht wie der Reporter sie beobachtete, seine Brauen kraus zog und ihrem Blick folgte. Seine Aussicht in ihr Wohnzimmer war lediglich eine Art schwebendes Portal, wobei es auch bei ihm eine dicke Glasscheibe war die Beide trennte. Christin erinnerte sich daran das sein 'Portal' sich in Form und Standort verändern konnte, doch um all das zu verstehen hätte sie 'magische Physik', ein Fach das es definitiv nicht gab, studieren müssen.

"Ist alles in Ordnung, Chris?", riss die besorgte Stimme von Tim sie aus ihren Gedanken und ließ sie zu ihm zurück in seine Augen blicken. Ein besänftigender Ausdruck lag nun auf ihrem Gesicht, woraufhin sie nickte und ehrlich antwortete: "Alles in Ordnung, Liebster. Ich hab lediglich versucht Möglichkeiten und Lösungen für unser Trennungsproblem zu finden, doch... " Missmutig wandte Christin den Blick ab und seufzte auf: "Es fällt mir keine ein."

Tims Gesichtsausdruck war besorgt und auch traurig, denn so klug, belesen und scharfsinnig er auch war, selbst ihm schien absolut keine Lösung einzufallen. Leicht nickte er, senkte den Kopf und sah nun ebenfalls missmutig drein. Seinen Kopf hob er jedoch wieder in Richtung seiner Liebsten, als diese mit neuem Eifer in der Stimme zu ihm sprach: "Eins möchte ich jedoch noch versuchen und zwar werde ich das Internet befragen, ob es, für uns machbare, Möglichkeiten gibt diese Scheibe zu zerstören und endlich zueinander zu finden."

Erneut nickte Tim, sah sie lächelnd an und sagte zufrieden: "Sehr gut, ich bin überzeugt in deiner Zeitschiene gibt es eine simple und effektive Möglichkeit. Es gilt nur noch diese zu finden." Auch Christin nickte nun zustimmend ihrem Liebsten zu und begann freudig zu lächeln. Ihr Antlitz wurde doch nun etwas verlegen, wobei sie auch etwas nervöser mit einer Falte der Decke, auf der sie kniete, spielte und den Journalisten hoffnungsvoll ansah. Leicht biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe, legte den Kopf leicht schief und sah in Tims neugierigen Blick dass er zu ahnen schien dass sie etwas im Schilde führte.

So war es auch, denn jetzt war der Moment gekommen wo sie Tim bitten wollte sie den anderen liebevollen Charakteren Hergés vorzustellen. "Tim? Würdest du mir einen Gefallen tun?", fragte sie nun mit lieblicher Stimme und einem bittenden sowie hoffnungsvollen Schimmer in den dunklen Augen. Sofort wurde der Blick des Reporters sanft und liebevoll, woraufhin er fast unmerklich nickte und ehrlich entgegnete: "Für dich würde ich alles tun, meine Schöne. Was wünscht du von mir?" "Ich würde sehr gerne Haddock, Nestor, Bienlein, die Schulzens und auch die Castafiore mit ihrem Hofstand kennen lernen. Ist das irgendwie möglich?", bat Christin nun mit fragender Miene, sah in seine Augen und hoffte das es irgendwie machbar wäre.

Immerhin hatte sie nicht vergessen dass seine Scheibe Form und Standort wandeln konnte. Ein lautes und belustigt Lachen entfloh ihm, als er die Bitte vernahm, woraufhin der Blick Christins verwirrt wurde und sie leicht eine Braue in die Höhe zog. Verstehen tat sie nicht was daran so lustig war, weshalb sie umso gespannter war als Tim zu einer Antwort ansetzte: "Haha, du bist wirklich süß, Liebes. Ich hatte eh vorgehabt dich zu fragen, ob du nicht Lust hast die anderen zu treffen." Ihr Gesicht erhellte sich freudig, als er diese Worte sagte. Nun kicherte auch sie leise und fand es wirklich schön, dass er denselben Gedanken hatte wie sie und dass es ihm offenbar genau so wichtig war wie ihr.

"Die Castafiore hatte für heute ihren Besuch auf Schloss Mühlenhof angekündigt und obwohl der Kapitän versucht hatte sich mit Händen und Füßen dagegen zu wehren, war er gegen sein gutes Herz doch machtlos.", erzählte Tim noch immer schmunzelnd, während sich nun Struppi an seine Seite gesellt hatte und sich von seinem Herrchen das Fell streicheln ließ. Neugierig hatte Christin den Kopf zur Seite gelegt und erkundigte sich: "So? Wie das?" Tims Augen blitzen leicht auf, als er mit etwas Schelm in der Stimme sagte: "Nach dem Bienlein vom angekündigten Besuch der Castafiore erfuhr war er ganz aus dem Häuschen. Wissen wir doch alle dass er sie gern hat."

Man konnte deutlich in Christins Gesicht sehen wie dass neu errungene Wissen 'Ah!' machte. "Ich nehme an Schulz und Schultze werden auch dabei sein, da sie bestimmt seit dem Vorfall, mit der diebischen Elster auf Schloss Mühlenhof, noch paranoider geworden ist, was ihre Juwelen angeht.", meinte sie amüsiert wie auch ein Stück weit fragend, wobei sie Tim anblickte und eine Bestätigung abwartete. Tatsächlich bestätigte der Reporter ihre Annahme, ehe er lachte und hinzufügte: "Absolut. Die Zwei werden auch dabei sein und anstelle eines kleinen Köfferchens, wo ihre Juwelen drin lagerten, hat sie - so habe ich es zumindest von Schulz und Schultze gehört - einen tragbaren Safe anfertigen lassen."

"Ohje.", lachte Christin beherzt auf und stellte sich gerade vor wie der Pianist Wagner oder ihre Zofe Irma stets und ständig, unter Anstrengungen, mit dem schweren und tragbaren Safe herumzogen und die Castafiore dennoch immer und immer wieder panisch aufschrie, wenn sie einen paranoiden Moment hatte, wo ihre Juwelen seien, nur um anschließend den Safe zu öffnen und zu überprüfen ob ihr wertvollster Besitz noch da war.

Schließlich war es Tim der seine geliebte Christin nun interessiert musterte und sich kurz darauf erkundigte: "Wann hattest du denn vor gehabt nach Schloss Mühlenhof aufzubrechen?" Wie süß, Tim sprach davon dass sie sich nach Mühlenhof auf machen wollten, obwohl Christin dafür nicht mal das Wohnzimmer verlassen würde. Diese Tatsache ließ ihr Herz hüpfen und sie war glücklich und dankbar, dass er ihr diesen Wunsch erfüllen würde. "Oh, da richte ich mich ganz nach dir, mein Hübscher.", gab sie ehrlich von sich, lächelte warmherzig und konnte, wie so oft, einfach nicht den Blick von ihm nehmen.

Auf diese Antwort wandte er seinen Blick ab, sah zu seiner Wanduhr und überprüfte die Zeit, ehe er wieder zu Christin blickte und sie lächelnd fragte: "In einer halben Stunde machen wir uns auf den Weg, in Ordnung?" Hach, er sprach so als würden sie schon gar nicht mehr von der Scheibe getrennt sein, was ihr einen glücklichen Gesichtsausdruck bescherte. Kurz darauf nickte Christin zustimmend auf seine Frage und gab als Antwort: "Sehr gern." Mit einem Mal wirkte Tim jedoch etwas nachdenklich, während er die Kleidung seiner Liebsten begutachtete, woraufhin diese an sich runter sah und sofort wusste was ihn zum Nachdenken brachte.

"Oh, keine Sorge, mein Engel. Ich werde mich natürlich noch vernünftig anziehen. Ich hab das ein oder andere Kleid, das ich tragen kann.", sagte sie schließlich, hob leicht schützend die Hände und sah wie der Blick des Reporters sich etwas beruhigte und ein kleines Lächeln seine feinen Lippen umspielte. Tim zuckte mit einer Schulter, ehe er bedauernd sagte: "Glaub mir, Prinzessin, weder ich, der Professor oder der Kapitän würden sich daran stören, doch die Castafiore kann sehr ungehalten reagieren wenn jemand, in ihren Augen, unpassende Kleidung trägt. Der Kapitän hat diese Ader schon sehr oft von ihr zu spüren bekommen."

Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte nun auch Christins Mundwinkel, woraufhin sie nickte und leise sagte: "Ich verstehe. Nun das muss in der Natur der Diven liegen." "Es scheint so.", pflichtete er ihr ruhig bei, ehe er tief durchatmete und zu sah wie seine Geliebte sich erhob. Sie strich sich eine widerspenstige Strähne hinters Ohr, lächelte Tim liebevoll an und sagte sanft zu ihm: "Ich geh mal schauen was ich Geeignetes im Schrank habe. Kann sein, das ich bei dem einen oder anderen Kleid deinen Rat brauche. Ich möchte ja nicht von der Castafiore gerügt werden." Ein belustigtes Lachen war Tims Antwort, woraufhin er ihrem Vorhaben zustimmte und zu sah wie seine Liebste die Kuschelecke verließ und hörbar begann in ihrem Kleiderschrank nach Brauchbarem zu suchen.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Bis zum Schloss war es nun nicht mehr weit, da Tim und Struppi bereits in der abgelegenen Gegend von Mühlenhof angekommen waren. Sie liefen Seite an Seite den Fußgängerweg entlang und genossen dabei sichtlich die Ruhe und den Gesang der Vögel. Christin hingegen stand, mit dem Po, an ihrem Fensterbrett gelehnt, sah die ganze Zeit gebannt auf den Fernsehbildschirm und betrachtete dabei die vorbei ziehende Landschaft und lauschte ebenfalls dem Gesang der verschiedenen Vögel. Während sie das tat, spielte sie die ganze Zeit mit der Schleife, die ihr Haar zusammen hielt welches sie locker gebunden hatte. Sie atmete immer wieder tief durch und bemerkte wie ihr Herz immer aufgeregter gegen ihre Brust schlug.

Sie hoffte das der Kapitän, Bienlein und die anderen sie mögen würden. Vor allem hoffte sie dass sie in ihrem weinroten, knielangen und kurzärmeligen Kleid der Castafiore gefallen würde. Es war immerhin das Kleid das sie auf dem Abiball, zu welchem sie ohne Begleitung ging, getragen hatte. Es war eines ihrer schönsten Kleider. Besonders mochte sie die etwas größere dunkelrote Schleife am unteren Rücken, die das ebenso dunkelrote Band der Hüfte zierte, doch auch der etwas weitere Ausschnitt sagte Christin zu. Es hatte sie ungemein erleichtert, als sie sich Tim präsentiert hatte, dass ihm ihr Aussehen gefiel und er sogar meinte dass selbst die Castafiore es mögen würde.

Je mehr sie sich dem Schloss näherten, desto nervöser wurde Christin, weshalb sie sogar begann etwas auf ihrer Unterlippe herum zu kauen und ins Leere starrte. Ihre Augen wurden wieder lebendiger, als ein älterer Mann Tims Weg kreuzte, ihm kurz zu nickte und dann sogar Christin kurz nickend grüßte.

Jetzt erst fiel es ihr auf! Das hatten heute schon so einige Leute getan, besser gesagt alle denen Tim und Struppi auf ihrem Weg begegnet waren. Ihr Blick wurde nun nachdenklicher und sie fragte sich, ob dieses Portal, durch welches Tim sie sehen konnte, für jeden sichtbar war. Es wäre nur logisch gewesen. Bisher hatten sie sehr viele Menschen angesehen, gemustert oder gegrüßt. Einige der Leute hatten Christin sogar ein kleines Lächeln geschenkt, was ihren Verdacht nur erhärtete.

Um ganz sicher zu gehen müsste sie Tim fragen, doch irgendwie brachte sie diese Frage nicht über die Lippen. Vermutlich lag es einfach daran das ihre Nervosität sie fest umklammert hielt und ihr damit sogar die Stimme verweigerte. Nun, das würde sie ihren Geliebten auch sicherlich noch später fragen können, da Tim und Struppi in diesem Moment das Grundstück von Mühlenhof betraten. Der raue und sandige Weg zu den Treppen des Schlosses wirkte für Christin unendlich lang. Allerdings war er gar nicht so lang, denn Tim und Struppi ließen diesen Weg recht schnell hinter sich.

Mühlenhof sah schon in den Episoden und in Spielbergs Film fantastisch aus, aber es nun so vor sich zusehen, war einfach noch atemberaubender. Wie oft hatte sich Christin gewünscht das ihr Vater Kapitän Haddock war, sie hier leben und für immer mit Tim zusammen sein durfte? Um ehrlich zu sein hatte sie nie gezählt wie oft sie sich auch nur irgendetwas in Bezug auf Tim und seine Freunde gewünscht hatte. Sie wusste nur dass sie es schon seit fast zwanzig Jahren tat und das wollte sie nicht mehr, weshalb es nach diesem Besuch oberste Priorität war dass sie einen Weg fanden das Glas zu zerbrechen.

Bei der obersten Stufe angekommen blickte Tim nun zu seiner Geliebten, lächelte warmherzig und sagte verkündend: "Da wären wir, meine Schöne." Von seinen Worten aus den Gedanken gerissen blickte sie ihn an, lächelte nervös und meinte dennoch freudig: "Wie schön." Tim sah sie noch immer lächelnd an, nickte leicht und erklärte sanft: "Du musst nicht nervös sein, Liebes, sie werden sich freuen dich zu sehen. Und das nicht nur weil unser Besuch angekündigt ist." Christins Augen ruhten fragend auf seinen Blauen, woraufhin sie sich etwas unsicher erkundigte: "Was macht dich da so sicher?" "Die Tatsache, das sie dich genau so lange schon begleiten wie ich es tue.", gab er ein wenig spitzbübischer von sich, woraufhin er Christin zuzwinkerte und diese mit überraschtem Blick weiterhin in seine Augen sah.

Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden bis sie Tims Worte realisiert und verarbeitet hatte, woraufhin sich ihr Gesicht wieder erhellte und sie glücklich zu lächeln begann. Die Nervosität war zwar nicht wie weggeblasen, doch sie umklammerte Christin nicht mehr so penetrant und fest wie zuvor, sondern war mehr und mehr der absoluten Freude und Neugier gewichen.

So klingelte der Reporter an der Tür des Schlosses, sah zu eben dieser und wartete ab, was Christin ihm gleich tat. Durch das Klingeln der Tür war auch Bettys Neugier geweckt, weshalb die Mopsdame den Kopf vom Kissen, in der Kuschelecke, hob und gebannt verfolgte was auf dem Fernseher geschah. Ihr Kater Bagira hingegen hatte sich nur kurz gestreckt und sich anschließend auf der Decke vor den Fernseher wieder zusammen gerollt.

Gespannt starrte Christin auf die Tür, trat wieder direkt vor den Fernseher und sah zu wie sich wenige Sekunden später die Tür öffnete und Nestor in dieser stand. Ihr Herz machte einen gewaltigen Hüpfer, als Kapitän Haddocks Butler die Beiden und auch Struppi mit einem Lächeln bedachte: "Ah Monsieur Tim und Madame Christin, wie schön. Der gnädige Herr erwartet Sie bereits." Das glückliche Strahlen Christins konnte kaum noch glücklicher werden, doch nach dem Tim dem Butler gedankt hatte und sie die Eingangshalle des Schlosses betraten wurde es noch ein wenig glücklicher.

Nicht nur weil Schloss Mühlenhof von Innen betrachtet einfach noch tausend Mal schöner war, sondern weil es tatsächlich so war wie Tim sagte. Die Figuren von Hergé kannten Christin und hatten sie die ganzen Jahre über begleitet, was auch erklärte warum einige der Passanten sie gemustert, gegrüßt oder sogar angelächelt hatten. Jeder in Hergés Fiktion kannte sie und das war eine Tatsache die ihr Herz einige weitere Male freudig hüpfen ließ. Die Tür Mühlenhofs fiel ins Schloss und einige Augenblicke später betrat Kapitän Haddock, in seinem geliebten blauen Pullover und der schwarzen Hosen, mit freudigem Blick die Eingangshalle. "Mein lieber Freund, Tim, wie schön dich und Struppi wieder hier auf Mühlenhof zu sehen.", gab dieser voller Freude von sich, trat näher und drückte dem Journalisten die Hand, ehe er sich noch immer freundlich lächelnd Christin zuwandte.

Die kleinen und blauen Augen des Kapitäns musterten sie fasziniert und als er zurück in ihr Gesicht sah, gab er lachend von sich: "Hagel und Granaten, Christin, du siehst bezaubernd aus." Es fühlte sich für Christin in diesem Moment an, als wäre sie schon immer hier in dieser Welt gewesen. Als hätte sie nie woanders gelebt, denn der Kapitän behandelte auch sie wie eine alte Freundin, die den Weg wieder zu ihm gefunden hatte.

Ein leicht rötlicher Schleier legte sich nun über ihre Wangen und sie erwiderte etwas verlegen: "Vielen Dank, Kapitän. Ich freue mich sehr über das Kompliment." Der Kapitän schmunzelte über die Antwort und meinte daraufhin gutherzig: "Dann kommt mal herein in die gute Stube." Freudig bellend lief Struppi als Erstes in das Kaminzimmer, was als das Wohnzimmer von Schloss Mühlenhof bekannt war. Auch hier sahen sich die braunen Augen Christins, so gut es durch die Fernsehscheibe eben ging, genauestens um. Wie gern hätte sie sich einmal um 360° gedreht, damit sie das Zimmer vollständig mustern konnte, doch das war ihr leider vergönnt.

Wieder nahm sie sich fest vor, nach dem Besuch auf Schloss Mühlenhof, sofort nach einer wirksamen Lösung für das Problem zu suchen. Tim nahm wie immer auf dem Sessel am Fenster platz, woraufhin der Kapitän sich in den Sessel gegenüber setzte. Das Portal des Reporters schwebte dabei zwischen den Sesseln, wodurch Christin die zwei Männer gut im Blick hatte. Mit bewundernden und faszinierten Ausdruck in den Augen, sah sie dem alten Seebären dabei zu wie er sich einen Whisky einschenkte.

Dabei war es nicht nur irgendein Whisky, sondern, so wie sie es auf dem Etikett lesen konnte, Haddocks absolute Lieblingssorte. Für Christin war das alles ein weiteres Mal so surreal und doch fühlte sich all das hier unglaublich richtig an. Auch wenn sie nicht direkt im Kaminzimmer stand, sie die Geräuschkulisse nur über die Boxen vom Fernseher hörte und sie nur durch die Glasscheibe alles sehen konnte, so fühlte sie sich willkommen, akzeptiert und endlich Zuhause angekommen.

Ja, das hier war die Welt in die sie hinein gehörte und in der sie leben wollte. War es dann nicht vielleicht sogar umgekehrt? Nämlich dass Christin es war die in Tims Universum eintauchen und dort in Frieden leben sollte? Oh weh, das waren alles schon wieder Fragen sie nicht einfach so beantworten konnte, weshalb sie beschloss einfach diese Tatsache vorerst auf sich beruhen zu lassen. Es würde sich am Ende schon zeigen wer zu wem in die Zeitspanne sollte.

"Nun, dann erzählt doch mal was führt euch denn hier her?", wollte der Kapitän nun von seinen Gästen wissen und sah Beide zu gleichen Teilen an, woraufhin Tim kurz einen Blick mit Christin tauschte. Offenbar hatte er seinem Freund nicht gesagt warum sie auf einen Besuch vorbei kamen, weshalb es nun Christin war die höflich antwortete: "Es war mein Anliegen nach Mühlenhof zu kommen." Tims blaue Augen ruhten auf seiner Geliebten, während sie den Kapitän freundlich ansah und weiter sprach: "Ich wollte Sie, Kapitän, Bienlein und auch die anderen kennen lernen. Tim meinte ich hätte heute die beste Gelegenheit dafür, da die Castafiore mit ihrem Gefolge heute hier her kommen würde und auch Bienlein und Schulze und Schultze hier sein würden."

Wieder wurde sie etwas nervöser, da sie mit einer Falte ihres Rocks spielte, leicht auf ihrer Unterlippe kaute und Haddock abwartend ansah. Schweigend hatte er ihr zugehört, ehe er mürrisch drein blickte und zerknirscht fluchte: "Bah, die Castafiore. Tausend jaulende Höllenhunde, wenn ich nur daran denke das die alte Opernjule sich hier wieder einquartieren will wird mir ganz übel." Kurz darauf wurde Haddocks Blick wieder freundlicher und er fügte ruhiger hinzu: "Aber ja, Tim hat Recht. Heute hast du wirklich die beste Gelegenheit dafür und ich muss sagen das ich mich sehr freue das du uns ebenfalls persönlich treffen wolltest. Wir konnten es nämlich auch kaum erwarten unsere kleine Seejungfrau endlich zu sehen."

Ein leises Lachen verließ Christins Kehle, ehe sie sich eine widerspenstige Strähne hinters Ohr strich und etwas verschmitzt antwortete: "Es war mir ein unglaubliches Bedürfnis. Ich kenn euch alle schon so lange und ihr seid mir mehr eine Familie als meine Eigene." Der Kapitän atmete tief durch und lächelte warmherzig, woraufhin auch Tim ihr einen sanftmütigen Blick schenkte. "Schön, das wir dir so wichtig geworden sind. Du bist es für uns immerhin genau so.", kam nun eine etwas emotionale Seite des Kapitäns durch und Christin lächelte voller Dankbarkeit und Glück.

So traurig es auch für Außenstehende sein mochte, aber es war nur die Wahrheit, denn ihre eigenen Eltern hatten sich schon Ewigkeiten nicht mehr so richtig um sie gekümmert. Es war vielleicht Tante Josephine und Onkel Harry unfair gegenüber, doch auch wenn sich Beide rührend um Christin gekümmert hatten, so waren Hergés Charaktere ihr die liebste Familie. Bei Tim und den anderen hatte sie sich immer so wohl, geborgen und akzeptiert gefühlt. Nicht das ihr Onkel oder ihre Tante ihr nicht auch diese Gefühle gegeben hatten, aber es war eben doch nicht dasselbe wie hier.

In dieser Welt fragte niemand nach ihrem Beruf, ob sie nun endlich einen Freund hatte oder andere oberflächliche Dinge die absolut Nichts über den Menschen aussagten. Sicher Christin war unendlich dankbar das sie Onkel Harry und Tante Josephine hatte, doch wussten diese auch nicht alles von ihr und es war auch besser so. Natürlich stellten die Beiden keine großen Ansprüche an sie, da sie ihr immer gesagt hatten das Christin ihren eigenen Weg finden würde. Dennoch waren die Telefonate mit ihnen auch oft so geistlos, eintönig und langweilig wie mit ihrer Mutter. Nur mit den Unterschied das ihre Mutter sich dabei noch beschwerte, dass Christin nicht das geworden war was sie sich für ihr Kind immer vorgestellt hatte. Wenigstens fragten Tante Josephine und Onkel Harry nie danach ob sich was in ihrem Liebesleben getan hatte.

Ihre Tante wusste allerdings von ihrer obsessiven Liebe zu Tim, denn Christin hatte sich ihr mit vierzehn Jahren anvertraut. Ob sie noch immer wusste das sie nach wie vor so unendlich verliebt in Tim war, konnte sie nicht sagen. Auf jeden Fall hatte ihre Tante das, wie auch Lilly, stets kritisch gesehen und ihr öfter gesagt das sie los lassen musste, da Tim nie in der Realität existieren würde. Oh, sie würden sich alle noch wundern, wenn sie dann mit Tim händchenhaltend vor ihnen stehen würde.

"Wo ist eigentlich der Professor?", riss Tims Frage, an Haddock gewandt, Christin aus ihren Gedankengängen, über ihre seltsamen Familienverhältnisse und das heimatliche Gefühl hier in dieser Welt. Somit lag ihr interessierter Blick für den Moment auf dem Journalisten und ihre Augen glitten hinüber zu Haddock, als er kurz nachdenklich brummte. Er strich sich über den schwarzen Vollbart, sah einen Augenblick lang aus dem Fenster und antwortete seinem Freund schließlich: "Ich nehme an er wird im Garten sein."

"Eine weitere Rosenzüchtung für die Castafiore?", kam es direkt von Christin die belustigt zu Haddock sah, während sie sich in diesem Moment über sich selbst wunderte. War es doch sonst so das sie bei solchen Treffen ewig brauchte, um aufzutauen. Hier war es wohl einfach der feine Unterschied das sie hier nicht mit Fremden zusammen war, sondern mit Freunden, einer Art Familie, die sie schon seit siebzehn Jahren begleitete. Sofort hatte Tim ihr den Kopf zugewandt, lächelte sie amüsiert an und zwinkerte ihr neckisch zu. Es schien dem Reporter sehr zu gefallen, dass sie nun offener wurde und somit etwas von ihrer frecheren Art zeigte.

Auch der Kapitän blickte sie mit einem amüsierten Lächeln an, woraufhin er leicht nickte und Christin antwortete: "So was in der Art. Er faselte etwas davon dass es diesmal keine weißen Rosen, sondern weiße Tulpen seien die er züchtete und ebenfalls wieder irgendwie nach der Castafiore benennen wollte." Sein Blick wurde im Laufe seiner Worte ein wenig entnervt und als er geendet hatte schüttelte er leicht den Kopf und zuckte mit den Schultern, so als wolle er hinzufügen 'Na, wenn er meint.'.

Es war als würde man vom Teufel sprechen, denn schon im nächsten Moment öffnete sich dich Flügeltür zum Kaminzimmer und der Professor betrat den Raum. Wie eh und je und trug er sein grünes Sakko, die schwarze Hose und sein weißes Hemd mit schwarzen Schlips darunter. Ein freudiges Lächeln zierte das Gesicht von Bienlein, wobei auch sein ganzer Körper absolute Freude ausstrahlte.

"Oh, mein lieber Freund Tim, ich hatte nicht erwartet Sie und auch Struppi hier zu sehen.", kam es überrascht von dem Professor, woraufhin er näher trat und sein Blick schließlich auf Christin fiel. Sie schenkte ihm ein herzliches Lächeln, da er einer der lustigsten Charaktere war, die Hergé geschaffen hatte, zumindest war das ihre Ansicht der Dinge. Natürlich brachte jeder sie auf seine Weise zum Lachen, doch Bienlein war durch seine Schwerhörigkeit und dem Missverstehen von Sätzen und Worten so einmalig, dass er stets und ständig für einen Lacher gut war.

Sein Gesicht war nach wie vor freudig erhellt und er begrüßte nun auch Christin: "Es ist schön dass auch Sie hier sind, Christin. Bestimmt seid ihr wegen meiner Tulpenzüchtung hier. Ich habe alles daran gesetzt dass sie genau heute anfangen zu blühen." Es war ein berauschendes Gefühl von den Figuren so begrüßt zu werden, als wäre es tatsächlich üblich dass sie auf Mühlenhof ein und aus ginge. Keiner fragte wie sie hier her gekommen war, keiner wunderte sich über das Portal, zumindest verloren sie kein Wort darüber. Warum sie es nicht taten warf Christin zwar schon einige Fragen auf, doch war es wirklich so notwendig darüber zu philosophieren wieso sie sich nicht darüber wunderten und wissen wollten wie das mit dem Portal möglich war? Nein, das war nicht notwendig. Zumindest war es das nicht für Christin, denn sie war einfach nur überglücklich das sie all das hier tatsächlich erleben durfte und ihre liebsten Menschen sie behandelten als wäre sie schon immer hier gewesen.

"Sie werden auch diese 'Bianca' nennen, nicht wahr?", wollte sie nun neugierig von dem Professor wissen, woraufhin dieser erstaunt zu ihr sah und diese nun etwas irritiert die Brauen hob. Hatte sie etwas Falsches gesagt? Bienlein blickte noch immer überrascht zu ihr und auch Haddock und Tim verstanden nicht ganz was plötzlich mit dem Professor sei. Die beiden Freunde tauschten einen fragenden Blick, ehe sie zu Christin sahen und diese Beide zu gleichen Teilen ansah und mit einer Schulter zuckte. Der Professor richtete nun seine Brille, sah Tims Liebste etwas ernster an und antwortete nun: "Woher wissen Sie, dass ich vor habe die Tulpen 'Usignolo Bianca' zu nennen?"

Noch immer verwirrt sah Christin den alten Mann an, atmete tief durch und sagte nun lauter: "Das habe ich geraten!" "Nestor hat es Ihnen verraten? Unerhört, das war ein Geheimnis. Ich hatte ihn gebeten Nichts zu sagen.", gab der Professor nun etwas empört von sich, stemmte die Hände in die Seiten und verzog das Gesicht etwas angesäuert. Schließlich war es Tim der versuchte die Situation zu retten und sich bei Bienlein mit lauter Stimme erkundigte: "Was soll denn 'Usignolo Bianca' heißen, Professor?" "Bianca beißen? Oh weh, Fräulein Castafiore ist doch nicht krank geworden oder? Ich wollte ihr doch meine neue Tulpenzüchtung schenken.", gab der Professor nun mit missmutiger Stimme von sich und sah nun aus wie ein kleiner enttäuschter Junge, woraufhin Haddock genervt abwinkte und sich in seinen Sessel zurück sinken ließ. "Bomben und Granaten, das hat keinen Sinn ihn danach zu fragen.", kam es grummelig von dem alten Seebären, woraufhin Tim seinem Freund beipflichten muss und auch Christin nun sehr gut erkennen und verstehen konnte das der Alltag mit Bienlein schwierig war. Er verstand tatsächlich so gut wie alles falsch und reimte sich damit seine eigene Wahrheit zusammen.

Ein weiteres Mal ging die Tür auf und Nestor betrat den Raum, woraufhin alle Blicke auf ihn gerichtet waren. "Gnädige Herr, Signora Bianca Castafiore, ihre Zofe Irma, Herr Igor Wagner und die zwei Polizisten Schulze und Schultze sind so eben eingetroffen.", verkündete der Butler dies ein wenig steif, woraufhin der Kapitän einen genervten Fluch ausstieß. Nestor hatte diese Worte kaum ausgesprochen, da platzte schon die Mailänder Nachtigall herein. Sie trug ein recht hübsches grünliches und knielanges Kleid, während sie einen dunkelbraunen Mantel offen darüber trug. Ihr goldblondes Haar war wie immer hübsch frisiert und ihre Fingernägel typisch und perfekt in einem sanften Rosa lackiert. Eine wirklich beeindruckende Frau, wenn man sie so sah.

Sie stürzte auf Haddock zu, drückte ihn herzlich und gab in einem Singsang von sich: "Mein lieber Kapitän Karbock. Ich freu mich ja so sehr endlich wieder hier zu sein!" "Haddock, ich heiße Haddock.", kam es vollkommen genervt und erzürnt von dem Seemann und er war sichtlich erleichtert als ihn diese Frau nicht mehr so am Hals hing. Die Castafiore begrüßte selbstverständlich auch Tim, Bienlein und Struppi, wenn auch nicht ansatzweise so stürmisch und beherzt wie den Kapitän, während Wagner und Irma nur kurz den Anwesenden zu winkten. Zum Schluss wandte sie sich Christin zu und musterte diese kurz, ehe sie freundlich lächelnd sagte: "Oh Madonna, es freut mich auch Sie zu sehen und vor allem freut es mich zu sehen dass Sie Geschmack haben."

Bei ihren Worten deutete die Castafiore schon fast begeistert auf das Kleid das Christin trug. Verlegen und auch dankbar lächelte diese, machte einen kleinen Knicks und sagte freundlich: "Vielen Dank, Madame. Ich freue mich das Ihnen mein Auftreten zu sagt." "Oh ja, sehr sogar. Sie wissen wirklich sich gut zu kleiden, Christin. Nur ein wenig Schmuck würde das alles noch perfekt abrunden", kam es höflich von der Castafiore, bis sie mit einem Schlag kreidebleich wurde und hell aufschrie.

Der Aufschrei ließ alle im Raum zusammen zucken und Struppi bellte sogar kurz auf. "Meine Juwelen! Irma!", jaulte die Castafiore voller Panik auf und ihr angsterfüllter Blick wandte sich ihrer Zofe zu, die Schulze und Schultze gerade die Tür aufhielt damit diese mit dem tragbaren Safe eintreten konnte. Er war offenbar so schwer das er zu Zweit getragen werden musste. Tim hatte nicht übertrieben, die Castafiore war wahrhaftig noch paranoider geworden.

Mit einem Nicken und einem kurzen heben der Hüte grüßten die zwei Detektive die Anwesenden, nach dem sie den Safe abgestellt hatte. Die ältere Dame, Irma, verschwendete keine Zeit und begann damit den Safe zu öffnen. Bangend stand die Castafiore hinter ihr und starrte auf das Tun ihrer Zofe, während der Pianist Wagner mit fast ausdruckslosen Gesicht daneben stand. Schweigen herrschte im Raum, bis Bienlein sich zu Tim wandte und nun wieder freudig sagte: "Sehen sie nur Tim, Fräulein Castafiore ist gar nicht krank." Mit einem Lächeln kommentierte der Reporter die Worte des Professors und sah anschließend wieder zum Geschehen.

Ein kurzes Klicken war zu hören, dann ging die Tür auf und Irma holte das kleine Köfferchen mit den Juwelen heraus. Vollkommen panisch riss die Castafiore ihrer Zofe eben dieses aus der Hand, öffnete es und atmete gänzlich erleichtert auf, als sie sah dass alles noch an seinem Platz war.

Wow! Diese Frau war ja gerade zu besessen von ihren Juwelen. War das vielleicht der Grund warum sie das Alleinsein vorzog? Das wusste die Castafiore wohl nur ganz allein. Für Christin war nun eindeutig klar, dass dies definitiv noch ein sehr aufregender Aufenthalt auf Mühlenhof werden würden.

๑⊱ ⊰๑


	6. Die Castafiore

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Akribisch hatte die Castafiore in dem kleinen Köfferchen jeden Edelstein gezählt und laut dabei für sich selbst gesprochen woher sie diese wertvollen Steinchen hatte und von wem sie diese geschenkt bekam. Bei ihren Worten klang ihre Stimme leicht zittrig und sie schien ganz in ihrer eigenen Welt zu sein, während sie ihren kostbaren Besitz unter die Lupe nahm. In dieser Zeit hatten die Anwesenden kaum den Blick von ihr genommen und warteten darauf dass sie mit ihrer Inspektion fertig wurde. Lediglich Haddock, Tim und Christin hatten immer wieder fragende Blicke getauscht, wobei der Kapitän sogar öfter verständnislos mit den Augen gerollt hatte. Schulze und Schultze hingegen standen stocksteif daneben, als würden sie auf den Befehl der Castafiore warten, der ihnen gestatten würde den Safe samt Inhalt in ihr Zimmer zu befördern.

All das dauerte noch ungefähr zwanzig Minuten, ehe die Sängerin endlich wieder ganz die Diva zu sein schien die sie nun mal war. Ihr Blick war erhaben und doch freundlich, nach dem sie die zwei Polizisten, Irma und Wagner angewiesen hatte ihr Gepäck in das Zimmer zubringen, das sie auch schon beim letzten Besuch bezogen hatte. Ihre hellblauen Augen wanderten über Bienlein, Tim, Haddock und Christin, wobei sie Nestor außer Acht ließ. "Hach, es ist herrlich wieder auf Mühlenhof zu sein.", gab die Castafiore glucksend von sich, zog ihren Mantel gänzlich aus und hielt ihn neben sich, woraufhin Nestor sofort zur Stelle war und diesen hinaus trug.

Der Kapitän schwenkte etwas sein Whiskyglas, sah aus dem Augenwinkel argwöhnisch zu ihr auf und murrte leise: "Oh ja, es könnte gar nichts Schöneres geben." So als hätte sie gar nicht gehört was Haddock von sich gegeben hatte, überging sie seine Worte, legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und lachte vor sich hin. Ihr Lachen, war dabei stets einem Singsang nahe, weshalb es Christin schon jetzt dämmerte warum alle Anwesenden, bis auf Bienlein, Wagner und Irma zufrieden waren Ruhe vor der Castafiore zu haben. Sie mochte definitiv ein netter und großherziger Mensch sein, doch die Italienerin war durch und durch eine Operndiva und das spiegelte sich in ihrem Verhalten wie auch in ihrer Aussprache oder wie gerade in ihrem Lachen wieder.

Sachte richtete sie ihre Frisur mit den Fingerspitzen, sah dabei zufrieden auf Haddock nieder, hielt ihn noch immer bei der Schulter und säuselte: "Ich war entzückt und geschmeichelt , als der Professor mir ihre Einladung überbracht hatte." In diesem Moment konnte man deutlich erkennen wie der Kapitän noch mies gelaunter wurde. Christin war sich sicher dass er sich gerade daran erinnerte, wie Bienlein zum letzten Forschungskongress gereist war und gefragt hatte ob er der Castafiore, die ebenfalls in derselben Stadt gewesen war wo der Kongress abgehalten wurde, etwas ausrichten solle. Natürlich und wie immer eigentlich hatte der Professor die ursprüngliche Nachricht vollkommen falsch verstanden, denn Haddock hatte ausrichten lassen wollen das die Diva bloß eine Weile wegbleiben sollte. Na ja, nun war sie da und Haddock hatte tief im Inneren einfach ein zu gutes Herz, vor allem da er wusste wie sehr der Professor an ihr interessiert war, um sie wieder davon zu jagen.

Nun ließ sie den Kapitän los, stolzierte etwas durch den Raum und sah sich dabei alles ganz genau an, während sie geradezu feierlich verkündete: "Und dieses Mal will ich meine absolute Ruhe haben." Wieder tauschten die Anwesenden sonderbare Blicke, woraufhin sie sich zu ihren Gastgebern umdrehte und fortfuhr: "Ich will keine Interviews geben und auch das Fernsehen will ich nicht in meiner Näher haben. Jegliche Art von Journalisten soll mir ja fern bleiben, denn ich will für diese paar Tage meine absolute Ruhe."

Auf diese Worte hin blickte Christin nun ihren Liebsten ganz frech lächelnd an und sagte neckend zu ihm: "Tschüss, Tim." Sofort warf dieser ihr einen gespielt bösen Blick zu, hob eine Braue und wusste scheinbar nur zu genau was sie meinte. Keck streckte sie ihm die Zunge raus und zwinkerte ihm zu, woraufhin er mit seiner sanften Stimme gefährlich raunte: "Freches Biest, das bekommst du zurück." Seine Antwort ließ Christin jedoch nur mit den Schultern zucken und den Blick mit höhnendem Lächeln abwenden, wobei sie entgegnete: "Du und welche Armee, mein Lieber?"

"Das wirst du dann schon noch sehen.", gab Tim nun ebenfalls neckend von sich und schenkte ihr ein freches Grinsen, als sie ihm wieder den Kopf zuwandte. Der Kapitän hatte mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen den zwei Verliebten zugehört, ehe es nun wieder die Castafiore war die den Blick aller auf sich zog: "Ich werde nicht einmal die Reporter der Paris Flash empfangen, also sorgen Sie auch dafür das ich meine Ruhe habe, Kapitän Merdock." "Hagel und Granaten, ich heiße Haddock. Hundert tausend jaulende Höllenhunde und ob Sie diese Reporter empfangen liegt ganz bei Ihnen, Madame. Sie waren es schließlich, die mir beim letzten Mal ständig den Hörer aus der Hand riss, sobald ein paar Reporter Ihre Person verlangten.", platzte es dem Kapitän nun relativ lautstark heraus, wobei die Opernsängerin ihn mit empörten Blick ansah und die Hände in die Seiten gestemmt hatte.

"Was erlauben Sie sich? Als ob ich, eine schwache Frau, die Kraft besäße Ihnen den Hörer einfach aus der Hand zu reißen? Außerdem ist es ja wohl nicht meine Schuld das die Reporter wussten wo ich war. Es wäre immerhin ihre Aufgabe gewesen meinen Aufenthaltsort geheim zu halten.", schnarrte die Castafiore nun ebenfalls lauter und wurde im Laufe ihrer Worte richtig zickig. Der Professor sah immer wieder zwischen dem Kapitän und seiner Herzensdame hin und her, woraufhin er sich nun an Tim und Christin wandte und sich erkundigte: "Die Reporter sollen alle wissen wo sich Fräulein Castafiore aufhält? Na wenn das so ist."

Tim und Christin sahen den Professor nun verwirrt an und beobachteten wie dieser sich umwandte und zu den Streitenden sagte: "Das ist überhaupt kein Problem. Ich werde sofort den umliegenden Zeitschriften telegrafieren dass Sie sich auf Mühlenhof aufhalten, Madame Castafiore.", gab Bienlein nun gutmütig lächelnd von sich und sah dabei abwechselnd zwischen der Opernsängerin und dem Kapitän hin und her.

Sofort schlug Madame Castafiore die Hände an ihre Wangen und kreischte ein fürchterliches 'Nein', auf dieses die Anwesenden heftig zusammen zuckten und Struppi sogar begann zu bellen. Fürsorglich kümmerte sich Tim darum dass sein Fox Terrier sich beruhigte, wobei Christin sich in ihrer Kuschelecke umsah und bemerkte das ihre zwei Tiere mit entsetzten Blicken zum Fernseher starrten. Als die Opernsängerin dem Professor mit Nachdruck und beinahe noch immer kreischend klar machte dass sie keine Reporter sehen wollte, sah dieser nun verwirrt zu ihr auf und meinte ein wenig verständnislos zu ihr: "Sie scheinen nicht zu wissen was Sie wollen."

Mit ruhiger und doch noch etwas verwirrter Miene sah Bienlein zu den anderen und sagte höflich: "Wenn Sie mich bitte entschuldigen wollen, ich habe noch im Garten zu tun." Somit verschwand der Professor aus dem Kaminzimmer, um seiner Tulpenzüchtung nachzugehen, zumindest ging Christin sehr stark davon aus.

Zum Glück war damit die Situation entschärft und die beiden Streitenden hatten ihre Gemüter, so gut es eben ging, abgekühlt. Der Kapitän hatte begonnen sich besonders für sein Whiskyglas zu interessieren, nur um der Castafiore keinen Blick mehr würdigen zu müssen. Diese hingegen räusperte sich nun, strich ihren Rock glatt und verkündete mit üblicher Erhabenheit: "Ich werde nun mein Zimmer beziehen, entschuldigt mich." Mit diesen Worten und wahrhaftig stolzen Schrittes verließ die Mailänder Nachtigall das Kaminzimmer. Dank des Marmors konnte man sehr deutlich hören wie sie sich entfernte und die Treppe in den zweiten Stock nahm.

Erst als ihre Schritte vollkommen verhallt waren, atmeten Tim, Haddock und Christin tief durch und ließen die Ankunft der Castafiore für den Moment sacken. Sie war wirklich eine unglaubliche Diva und Christin verstand nun immer und immer mehr warum es nur eine handvoll Menschen gab die tatsächlich gut mit ihr auskamen. Dazu gehörten auf jeden Fall Irma, Igor Wagner und Professor Bienlein. Einige lange Minuten herrschte einfach nur absolute Ruhe im Zimmer, wobei das regelmäßige Atmen der Personen das Einzige war das man bei genauem Hinhören vernehmen konnte. Es schien fast so, als wäre man besorgt dass die Castafiore jeden Augenblick zurück kommen und in einem Singsang weitere Dinge zu erzählen oder anzuordnen hatte.

Mit sachten Bewegungen strich der Reporter durch das Fell seines Hundes, welcher auf seinem Schoß saß, während Christin ihm dabei zu sah. Haddock hingegen schwenkte die braune Flüssigkeit in seinem Glas immer wieder hin und her, ehe er den einen oder anderen Schluck davon nahm. Es war schließlich Christin die die Stille brach, in dem sie leise sagte: "Ich glaube sie kommt erst mal nicht zurück." "Alte Opernjule...", kam es direkt maulend von dem Kapitän, woraufhin er sein Glas leerte, direkt wieder nachfüllte und seinem Fluch hinzufügte: "... ich werde Luftsprünge machen wenn sie wieder weg ist."

"Ja, aber nun ist sie erst mal einige Tage hier.", gab Tim ruhig von sich, sah zu dem Kapitän auf und ließ zu dass dieser ihn mürrisch anfunkelte. Der alte Seebär atmete tief durch, leerte sein Glas mit nur einem Schluck und schenkte direkt wieder nach. Erneut trat ein längeres Schweigen ein, welches nun Haddock brach und dabei Christin anblickte: "Lasst uns darüber nicht weiter reden. Sie wird auch wieder abreisen und ich muss gestehen dass ich diesen Tag kaum erwarten kann. Jetzt bin ich jedoch ziemlich neugierig und möchte von dir wissen, Christin, wie ist es so in deiner Zeit zu leben?"

Sie legte den Kopf leicht schief und verstand zu erst nicht ganz wie der Kapitän dies meinte. Allerdings dämmerte ihr es nach kurzem Nachdenken, wie er die Frage gemeint hatte. Tim musste sie auch alles erklären und verständlich machen, was sich in den vergangenen Jahrzehnten an Fortschritt und Wirtschaft getan hatte. Ihre liebsten Charaktere schienen sie zwar ein Leben lang zu kennen und begleitet zu haben, doch die Veränderung der Welt schien ihnen dabei entgangen zu sein.

Das war aber vollkommen in Ordnung, wie sie empfand. Immerhin schien so das Augenmerk ihrer fiktiven Familie immer nur auf sie, ihr Leben, ihre Probleme und ihr Erwachsenwerden gelegen zu haben und das war ein unglaublich schönes Gefühl. "Es ist gänzlich anders, als in eurer Zeit, denn die Technik hat enorme Sprünge gemacht und auch wirtschaftlich wie menschlich ist es im Gegensatz zu eurer Zeit anders geworden. Wir haben so viele technische Spielereien und Gegenstände in unserem Leben das mittlerweile eine gewisse Abhängigkeit entstanden ist.", begann sie ruhig, sah etwas nachdenklich drein und knibbelte dabei an ihren Fingern herum.

Einen Wimpernschlag später sah sie wieder zu Haddock, lächelte etwas und sagte ehrlich zu ihm: "Ich persönlich finde dass das Leben in eurer Zeit um einiges einfacher und schöner war, als nun bei uns. In meiner Zeit beherrschen die Medien die Welt und manipulieren stärker als Früher das Weltbild des Menschen. Sie gaukeln den Menschen ein Schönheitsideal der Frau und des Mannes vor das es nicht gibt und auch steht der Kapitalismus an oberster Stelle. Was man zu Geld machen kann, wird zu Geld gemacht und oft ist es den höhergestellten Menschen dabei egal ob Mensch oder Tier dafür leiden muss."

Haddock blickte sie geradezu entsetzt an, woraufhin Christin rasch begriff und ihr klar wurde dass sie gerade nur die Schattenseiten ihrer Zeit aufzählte. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, so hatte sowohl ihre Zeit wie auch die von Tim ihre Schattenseiten und das war auch schon immer so gewesen. Deshalb erzählte sie Haddock nun von den schönen Dingen die ihre Zeit hervorgebracht hatte.

Es gab auch viel Schönes, was sich entwickelt hatte und auch sehr viel Faszinierendes speziell im technischen und medizinischen Bereich. Der Kapitän hörte ihr genau zu, als wäre er ein kleiner Junge der eine spannende Abenteuergeschichte erzählt bekam und nach dem Christin, nach einigen Minuten, mit ihren Ausführungen endete sagte der Kapitän begeistert: "Heiliger Christoph Kolumbus, das ist allerhand was sich verändert hat."

Das Gespräch über die zwei unterschiedlichen Zeitspannen zog sich noch eine ganze Weile hin, da Haddock noch so viel mehr wissen wollte und Christin bemüht war nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen zu antworten. Tim hingegen hörte dem Ganzem nur schweigend zu, beobachtete seine Geliebte und den Kapitän dabei und strich mit einem kleinen Schmunzeln im Gesicht über Struppis Fell.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Nach diesem Gespräch hatte Tim vorgeschlagen, dass er seine Geliebte auf einen Rundgang durch das Schloss und dessen Park mitnehmen würde, da er wusste wie sehr es sie interessierte wie es hier überall aussah. Das war eine wirklich gute Idee gewesen, denn Christin war schrecklich neugierig darauf auch die anderen Räume zusehen die in den Episoden nur erwähnt wurden.

Auch der Schlosspark war etwas das sie unbedingt sehen wollte, da sie sich in ihrer Fantasie oft ausgemalt hatte mit ihrem geliebten Reporter durch diesen zu spazieren, sich hier und dort nieder zu lassen oder mit ihm dort spaßeshalber herumzutollen. Daher hatte Christin mit strahlendem Lächeln eingewilligt und auch der Kapitän fand das dies hervorragend war.

So hatte Tim, natürlich stets in Struppis Begleitung, sich mit Christin aus dem Kaminzimmer zurück gezogen und begonnen ihr erst das untere Stockwerk zu zeigen. Jeder Raum wurde inspiziert, wobei er ihr am längsten den Marine Salon präsentierte. Hier standen jede Menge großer und kleiner Modellschiffe. Auch Bilder von Ritter Franz und anderen Vorfahren Haddocks zierten die Wände.

Natürlich waren auch hier und dort gerahmte Landkarten an den Wänden. Auch ein großer Globus auf einen dreibeinigen Holztischchen war zwischen zwei großen und roten Ohrensesseln zu finden. Was nicht ganz ins Bild passte war der große schwarze Flügel in Mitten des Raums, doch Tim erklärte ihr das die Castafiore diesen beim letzten Besuch mitgebracht und nie wieder hatte abholen lassen.

Anschließend hatte Tim ihr Nestors berufliches Reich, die Küche und dessen angrenzende Bar, gezeigt, ehe er mit ihr durch die große Eingangshalle schritt und ihr die kleine Bibliothek und Professor Bienleins Labor, das Haddock extra für ihn hatte einrichten lassen, zeigte. Im zweiten Stock befanden sich überwiegend Schlafräume für Gäste, aber auch die Zimmer von Bienlein, Haddock und Tim waren hier zu finden.

Des Weiteren war hier im obersten Stockwerk das große Badezimmer mit Dusche, Wanne und zwei Waschbecken zu finden, während im unteren Stockwerk nur ein Gästebad seinen Platz hatte. Auf den Gängen zierten Skulpturen von Meerestieren, Rittern und anderen Dingen die Wände, wobei sich auch hier wieder Gemälde von der See, Schiffen und Ritter Franz finden ließen.

Sogar den Dachboden und Keller hatte Tim seiner Liebsten gezeigt, wobei sich dort wirklich nur alte Kisten, gefüllt mit verstaubten Büchern, Vorhängen und anderen Dingen, lagerten, doch auch das ein oder andere Mobiliar, Gerümpel oder Skulptur war vorzufinden. Das meiste davon hatte wohl in den unteren Zimmern keinen Platz mehr gehabt, aber auch einige defekte und kaputte Gegenstände standen hier rum.

Alles in allem war Christin endlos begeistert gewesen Schloss Mühlenhof so erkunden und betrachten zu können. Es war alles so viel hübscher und detailverliebter, als sie es sich in ihrer Fantasie immer vorgestellt hatte. Immer und immer mehr fühlte sie sich in seiner Welt angekommen und zu Hause, so das sie einige Minuten lang sogar vergas dass sie in ihrem Wohnzimmer stand und von Tim, nach wie vor, von einer dicken Glasscheibe getrennt war.

Gemeinsam hatten die Beiden und Struppi im Anschluss einen Spaziergang durch den Park gemacht, nun ja besser gesagt Tim und Struppi waren durch diesen spaziert. Christin war dies schließlich durch die Trennung der Scheibe vergönnt, weshalb sie mit der Schulter an dieser lehnte und dabei mit neugierigen, sowie verzauberten, Blick alles musterte was sie sehen konnte.

Selbst der Schlosspark war wunderschön angelegt. Mit einem süßen kleinen Teich, von dem ein kleiner Fluss abging und einige Meter weiter entfernt zu einem kleinen Bach mit Wasserfall, welcher eher ein Wasserfällchen war, wurde. Vögel zwitscherten hier und dort, der Wind raschelte in den Wipfeln der Bäume und gelegentlich sah man Schmetterlinge die Wildblumen küssen. Dieser Park strahlte pure Idylle und Ruhe aus, etwas das Christin nur zu gern selbst erlebt hätte. Am liebsten hätte sie den Wind auf ihrer Haut gespürt, die frische Luft eingeatmet und das weiche Gras und den kieselartigen Pfad unter ihren Füßen gefühlt.

Nun saßen die Drei, besser gesagt Tim und Struppi, im Schatten einer großen Eiche am kleinen Bach. Auch Christin hatte sich an ihrer Scheibe hinunter auf ihre weiche Decke niedergelassen.

Ihr Oberkörper war der Scheibe zu gewandt, wobei sie sich noch immer mehr mit der Seite gegen sie lehnte. Ihre Hand ruhte auf dem Glas und ihre Augen lagen ebenfalls auf dieser, denn Tim hatte es ihr gleich getan. Seine und ihre Hand lagen an derselben Stelle des Glases und Christin konnte nur zu deutlich seine Wärme durch dieses spüren. Oder war es ihre eigene Körperwärme die von ihrer Hand aus ging?

Ganz gleich wie es in Wirklichkeit war, denn Fakt war dass ihr dies einen sanften Blick ins Gesicht gezaubert hatte und ein liebliches Lächeln ihre Mundwinkel umspielte. Langsam hob sie etwas ihren Kopf an, um in Tims hübsches Gesicht sehen zu können, woraufhin auch er den Kopf zu ihr wandte. Für einen Moment betrachtete sie das Gesicht des Reporters und stellte wieder einmal fest dass seine feinen Züge, seine herrlichen blauen Augen und sein liebevoller Blick ihr nicht nur das Herz erwärmten, sondern eine unbändige Liebe in ihr auslösten.

Es gab einfach keinen Mann auf diesem Planeten, ganz gleich in welcher Zeit oder welcher Form, den sie so endlos geliebt hatte wie Tim. Er war ihre erste große Liebe gewesen und war es für immer geblieben. Christin war glücklich und auch stolz darüber, dass sie immer auf ihr Herz gehört hatte und sich in ihre Liebe zu dem Reporter nie hatte reinreden lassen. Viel Hohn und Spott hatte sie einstecken müssen, als sie es als junges Mädchen ihren damaligen Freundinnen erzählte. Lange hatte sie unter deren Hänseleien gelitten, weshalb sie seit dem viel misstrauischer und vorsichtiger den Menschen gegenüber war.

Wer sich nicht über lange Zeit ihr Vertrauen verdient hatte, der musste auch nicht all zuviel von ihr wissen. Somit war es Lilly die als einzige Freundin wusste wie Christin für Tim fühlte. Gut, es wusste auch ihre Tante, aber ob dem immer noch so war konnte sie nicht sagen. Auf jeden Fall hatte sich all der Hohn, die Hänseleien und Spott gelohnt und sie war am Ende damit belohnt worden mit Tim glücklich zu werden. Es fehlte nur noch die Zerstörung der Scheibe und Nichts würde die Beiden mehr trennen können, da war sie sicher.

"Das hatte ich mir schon immer gewünscht, mit dir zusammen im Schlosspark zu kuscheln.", gab Christin leise säuselnd von sich, während ihre Augen auf ihren Geliebten gerichtet waren und dieser über ihre Worte warmherzig zu lächeln begann. Wehmütiger fügte sie nun jedoch hinzu: "Wenn nur diese verfluchte Scheibe nicht wäre." "Wir finden einen Weg, meine Schöne. Es gibt für alles eine Lösung, da bin ich überzeugt das es dafür auch eine gibt.", entgegnete Tim mit sanfter Stimme und sah dabei zuversichtlich und aufmunternd in ihre braunen Augen.

Seine Worte rangen ihr ein kleines Lächeln ab, ehe sie zur Seite sah und wisperte: "Ich hoffe das unsere Suche nach der Lösung nicht ewig dauern wird, mein Prinz." "Ganz gleich wie lange es dauert, ich werde warten. Ich habe fast zwanzig Jahre darauf gewartet überhaupt mit dir reden zu können, da machen die paar Tage keinen Unterschied mehr. Selbst wenn wir für immer getrennt bleiben, so ist es für mich das Wichtigste dass wir das was wir jetzt haben nie wieder verlieren, Süße.", erklärte er ihr mit liebevollen Nachdruck, sah sie dabei fest an und lächelte. Tim hatte Recht! Das Optimum war natürlich dass einer von Beiden in des jeweils anderen Zeitspanne lebte, doch das Wichtigste war dass Beide sich nun endlich verständigen und sehen konnten. Sie konnten sich gegenüber stehen, in die Augen schauen und sich ihre Gefühle gegenseitig offenbaren. Das war schon mehr als Christin je zu hoffen gewagt hatte zu erleben.

"Wie gefällt es dir eigentlich bis jetzt auf Mühlenhof und die anderen zu treffen?", erkundigte sich nun der Reporter mit schief gelegtem Kopf und ganz neugierigem Blick. Christin lachte bei der Frage leise auf und hätte ihm am liebsten keck mit dem Zeigefinger gegen die Nase gestupst, ehe sie nun ehrlich antwortete: "Mühlenhof ist wunderschön. Es war schon immer der Ort gewesen wo ich mit am liebsten gewohnt und gelebt hätte." Sie sah auf ihre und seine Hand, die noch immer an der Scheibe ruhten und fuhr fort: "Und es macht mich unglaublich glücklich, dass ich die Möglichkeit bekommen habe auch die anderen kennen zu lernen."

Nun wandte Christin ihren Blick wieder Tim zu, sah ihn dankbar an und sagte aufrichtig zu ihm: "Ich danke dir dafür." Ein leicht rötlicher Schimmer legte sich auf seine Wangen, als seine Liebste sich bedankte und er gab nur bescheiden zur Antwort: "Ach, doch nicht dafür, Prinzessin." Am liebsten hätte Christin nun die Arme um seine Schultern gelegt und sich eng an ihn geschmiegt, um ihrer Dankbar- und Glückseligkeit Nachdruck zu verleihen, aber das musste warten.

Leicht und doch bestimmend nickte sie, sah in seine blauen Augen und flüsterte: "Doch, genau dafür. All das hier ist die Erfüllung meiner Träume und die Spitze von alle dem führst du an, Süßer. Außerdem hat nur dein Einverständnis es möglich gemacht, dass ich die anderen persönlich treffen kann. Es wäre frevelhaft mich dafür nicht wenigstens zu bedanken." Tims ruhiger Blick war auf seine Liebste gerichtet, während er bei ihren Worten immer mehr zu lächeln begann.

Kurz schüttelte er den Kopf und entgegnete ehrlich: "Du bist wirklich, süß, Christin. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, wäre es frevelhaft und egoistisch von mir gewesen dir dies zu verweigern. Es war dein gutes Recht Haddock, Bienlein und die anderen zu treffen." Sachte und liebevoll nickend stimmte Christin ihm zu und sagte nun etwas grinsend: "Einigen wir uns einfach darauf das all das hier das Richtige ist." Tim lachte nun leise auf, schloss kurz grinsend die Augen und sah anschließend neckisch wieder zu ihr auf. "Gut, dann einigen wir uns darauf. Dennoch möchte ich anmerken dass dein Dank unnötig und meine Tat selbstverständlich war.", kam es frech von ihm und sein Grinsen wurde breiter, als er sah wie Christins Blick tadelnder wurde, wobei ihre Lippen nach wie vor ein Lächeln zierte.

Ihre Augen wanderten kurz über die Scheibe und blieben bei seinen Augen wieder hängen, woraufhin sie neckisch erwiderte: "Ich würde dich gerade zu gern zum Schweigen bringen." Der Blick des Reporters wurde gespielt traurig, ehe er mit der Zunge schnalzte. Ein sarkastischer Ton lag in seiner Stimme als er meinte: "Oh, wie schade das uns eine einfache Glasscheibe trennt. Und selbst wenn nicht würdest du es schwer haben mich ruhig zu stellen." Auf diese Worte hin zog sie sich etwas von der Scheibe zurück, um ihn besser ansehen zu können und um nun die Arme vor der Brust zu verschränken.

Die rechte Braue hob sie nun ungläubig und antwortete eher nachdenklich: "Wirklich? In den Comics, Episoden und Hörspielen ist es wahrlich einfach für deine Gegner gewesen dich ruhig zu stellen." In diesem Moment sah Christin zufrieden grinsend zu wie es nun Tim war der sie ungläubig ansah, sich ebenfalls etwas von der Scheibe zurück zog und dabei Augen und Mund etwas weitete. "Du würdest mir eins überbraten?", kam es ganz empört von ihm. Natürlich war all das hier zwischen ihnen rein spaßig gemeint. Hatten Beide doch schon recht früh bemerkt dass sie auf diese Weise herrlich miteinander rum schäkern konnten. "Och, warum denn gleich zu Knüppel und Brechstange greifen, wenn es doch viel einfachere Methoden gibt, besonders für eine Lady wie mich.", kam es nun höhnend von ihr, die noch immer die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hielt und dabei den musternden und prüfenden Blick von Tim bemerkte.

Sie hob erneut eine Braue und gab ein interessiertes 'Was?' von sich, woraufhin der Reporter den Kopf schüttelte und frech zu ihr sagte: "Du bist eine Lady?!" Sofort öffnete sie die Arme deutete auf sich, sah Tim entsetzt an und erwiderte erklärend: "Ich trage ein Kleid, ich hab mir die Haare hübsch gemacht, hab mich vor den anderen gut benommen und die Castafiore hat mich sogar gelobt - ja, ich bin eine Lady."

"Ah... ja...", kam es zu erst von ihrem Geliebten, ehe er etwas abwertend meinte: "Nun, im Moment benimmst du dich eher wie eine Kratzbürste." Christins Blick wurde ernster und sie hob nun beide Brauen, woraufhin sie gespielt maulend meinte: "Oh ja, ich liebe dich auch so sehr, mein Engel." Auf diese Worte hin blickte Tim nun aus dem Augenwinkel frech grinsend zu ihr, zwinkerte ihr zu und hörte sie bereits wieder lachen.

Es tat so unglaublich gut mit ihm so rum zu albern und doch stieg das Verlangen erneut in ihr auf sich in seine Arme zu schmiegen. Sie hoffte das dieser Moment, in dem es so weit sein würde, nicht mehr lange auf sich warten ließ. Langsam lehnten sich Beide wieder etwas an die Scheibe, sahen einander an und Christin genoss nun einfach die Zweisamkeit mit ihm.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Die gemeinsame Zeit wurde unterbrochen, als Betty mit Gejaule und Gewinsel ihr dringendes Bedürfnis klar machte. Christin tat es ihrer Mopsdame gegenüber richtig Leid die Zeit des Gassisgehens verschwitzt zu haben, weshalb sie auch noch ein schlechtes Gewissen plagte. Tim hatte allerdings vollstes Verständnis dafür gehabt, dass seine Liebste sich die Zeit nahm mit ihrer Hündin Gassi zu gehen und im Anschluss den schwarzen Kater zu füttern.

Es war nur logisch, das der Reporter dafür Verständnis hatte, denn auch sein Struppi hatte Bedürfnisse und Wünsche die er ihm erfüllte. Es dauerte knapp eine dreiviertel Stunde die Christin mit der Versorgung ihrer geliebten Vierbeiner beschäftigt war, ehe sie sich zu Tim zurück an den Fernseher gesellte und mit ihm noch etwas den herrlichen Nachmittag auf Mühlenhof genoss.

Erst bei Anbruch der Dämmerung hatte der Journalist beschlossen mit Struppi und Christin zurück zum Schloss zu gehen, woraufhin er sich vom Gras erhoben und sich Richtung Mühlenhof aufgemacht hatte. Freudig bellend und herumtollend lief Struppi neben seinem Herrchen her.

Der Grund für sein freudiges Gemüt war Mopsdame Betty die ebenfalls bellend und geradezu spielend vor dem Fernseher hin und her lief. Es war ein wirklich niedlicher Anblick und Christin freute sich schon darauf die zwei Hunde miteinander spielen zu sehen, wenn die Scheibe erst einmal nicht mehr im Weg war. Christin hatte sich von der Decke vor dem großen Fernseher wieder erhoben, ihr Kleid zurecht gerückt und den Rock glattgestrichen, damit sie wieder ordentlich und gesittet den anderen gegenüber treten konnte.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Zurück auf Schloss Mühlenhof ereilten Tim und Christin eine Überraschung mit der sie überhaupt nicht gerechnet hatten. Ein kleines Kamerateam von vier Leuten hatte sich in der Eingangshalle eingefunden und warteten offenbar auf Bianca Castafiore, die Mailänder Nachtigall.

Vollkommen irritiert blickten Tim und Christin einander an, woraufhin sie nur die Schultern hob und Tim Ausschau nach Kapitän Haddock hielt. Es dauerte nur einen Augenblick, als er auch schon fluchend die Treppe hinunter kam, das Kamerateam unhöflich von sich scheuchte und an den Beiden vorbei ins Kaminzimmer stürzen wollte.

"Kapitän!", rief Christin diesem zu und stellte zufrieden fest das er sie nicht ignorierte und stehen blieb, ehe er sich den zwei Verliebten zu wandte. Tim trat näher auf seinen alten Freund zu und Christin nahm sich die Freiheit zu fragen: "Was geht hier vor?" Der Blick des Seebären war grimmig, ja geradezu wutentbrannt, als er die Frage vernahm und dem Kamerateam einen Seitenblick zu warf. Mit der Hand deutete er auf die Leute und antwortete zerknirscht: "Paparazzis hatten die Castafiore vom Flughafen aus hier her verfolgt und ganz offensichtlich sofort das Fernsehen informiert das sie hier sei."

Mit verwunderten Blick musterte Tim nun ebenfalls die Vier, runzelte die Stirn und entgegnete: "Aber ich dachte Madame will keine Journalisten sehen." "Pah!", kam es laut und spöttisch von dem Seebären und sein, noch immer erboster Blick, ruhte nun auf seinem jungen Freund. "Als diese Leute hier klingelten und Nestor sie gerade abweisen wollte, bekam sie Wind davon. Ich konnte gar nicht so schnell gucken wie sie Nestor regelrecht zur Seite geschubst und denen bereitwillig die Tür geöffnet hatte.", fuhr der Kapitän nach wie vor übel gelaunt fort, atmete tief durch und sah zwischen Tim und Christin hin und her.

Christin hatte dem ganzen sehr interessiert gelauscht und dabei immer wieder zwischen Haddock und dem Kamerateam hin und her gesehen. Ihre Hände hatte sie hinter ihrem Rücken verhakt, den Kopf schief gelegt und schließlich den Kapitän gefragt: "Wo ist die Castafiore gerade?" "In ihrem Zimmer, Madame, wollte sich für das Fernsehinterview umziehen, damit sie nicht... wie sagte sie doch gleich... ach ja... unvorteilhaft aussähe.", antwortete Haddock nun gespielt divenhaft und machte diese typische Etepetete-Handbewegung, worüber Christin schmunzeln musste.

Nein, der Kapitän hatte wahrhaftig nicht besonders viel für die Castafiore übrig. "Und wo ist der Professor?", wollte Tim nun von Haddock wissen, sah ihn fragend an und hatte immer noch die Stirn in Falten gelegt. Auf diese Frage hin schüttelte dieser nur entnervt den Kopf und meinte: "Hagel und Granaten, der hat offenbar die Gunst der Stunde in diesem Ereignis gesehen und ist raus in den Garten gerannt. Dabei faselte er irgendwas von Sensation und von seiner Tulpenzüchtung." Lautlos seufzte der Kapitän auf, sah verzweifelt zum Kamerateam und fügte selbstmitleidig hinzu: "Ich hätte die Segel setzen sollen, als ich es noch konnte, dann müsste ich mir das alles nicht antun." "Tja, was tut man nicht alles aus Gutmütigkeit.", gab nun Christin ruhig und bedauernd von sich, während sie zum Kamerateam blickte, welches die ganze Zeit darauf lauerte dass die Mailänder Nachtigall sich die Ehre gab und zum Interview bat.

Es dauerte kaum zehn Minuten bis die Opernsängerin in einem wallenden und langen violetten Kleid die Marmortreppe hinunter stolzierte. "Meine Herren, verlegen wir das Interview am besten ins Kaminzimmer.", gurrte diese lächelnd, hob ihre Hand Richtung Flügeltür und ging schließlich den Weg voran. Tim, Haddock und Christin beobachteten dies alles nur schweigend, während der alte Seebär leise knurrte: "Benimmt sich so als wäre sie hier zu Hause..." Tim legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und tätschelte diese etwas, ehe er ruhig murmelte: "Es ist nicht für die Ewigkeit, bald ist sie wieder weg."

Der Kapitän blickte Tim mit argwöhnischen Blick an und knurrte: "Für mich ist es wie eine Ewigkeit." Christin schmunzelte über Haddocks Aussage, während sie zu sah wie die Castafiore mit dem Kamerateam im Kaminzimmer verschwand. Sie legte den Kopf schief und meinte zu den anderen Beiden: "Sollten wir nicht dabei sein?" Sofort wandten Tim und Haddock ihr die Blicke zu, wobei Tim die Brauen fragend kraus zog und Haddock noch grimmiger drein blickte. "Ich bin zufrieden wenn ich das Weib nicht sehen muss.", gab der Kapitän murrend von sich, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und wandte seinen Blick wieder von Christin ab, während diese mit den Schultern zuckte.

Der Reporter sah seine Geliebte noch immer fragend an und erkundigte sich nun bei ihr: "Wolltest du dabei sein?" Auf seine Frage hin blickte sie zu ihm, schüttelte den Kopf und antwortete ihm ehrlich: "Nein, ich dachte nur das man besser darauf Acht geben sollte was da im Zimmer passiert. Nicht das am Ende wieder Ärger herrscht, weil der Castafiore irgendwas gegen den Strich geht." Ihre Worte ließen den Kapitän und Tim nun einen sonderbaren Blick tauschen, ehe Haddock tief durch atmete und leise meinte: "A-ach ich denk da wird schon Nichts passieren..."

"Hoffen wir es.", fügte Tim ebenfalls im ruhigen Ton hinzu, ehe er sich umwandte und Christin gerade in den Marine Salon führen wollte, als die schrille Stimme der Opernsängerin zuhören war. "Djuhuuuuu Kapitän, Lermock!" Kaum hatte sie gerufen kam sie auch schon aus dem Kaminzimmer gestöckelt, ging auf die Drei zu und fügte freudig strahlend hinzu: "Ihr müsst unbedingt dabei sein, wenn ich dieses großartige Interview gebe. Natürlich nur im Hintergrund."

Bei ihrer letzten Bemerkung gluckste sie und hakte sich kurzerhand bei Haddock unter und zerrte ihn regelrecht in das Zimmer. Der Reporter und seine Liebste tauschten nur einen Blick, ehe sie der Castafiore folgten und sich mit etwas Abstand hinter dem Kamerateam postierten. Mit verschränkten Armen und entnervten Blick sah der Kapitän zu wie einer der jungen Männer mit einem Mikrofon in der Hand bei der Operndiva stand und ihr grob erzählte worum es in dem Interview ginge.

Tim musterte jeden der vier Männer und stellte dabei rasch fest das der Kameramann und der Mann der Madame Castafiore interviewte Zwillinge waren. Beide hatten aschblondes und kurzes Haar, grüne Augen und waren hochgewachsen. Der Kameramann war jedoch muskulöser als der Interviewer, woran man sie gut unterscheiden konnte. Der Fotograf des Teams war ein etwas dicklicher und südländischer Typ mit schwarzem kurzem Haar und einem kleinen Schnauzer. Tims Augen wanderten zum letzten Mitglied des Teams und ließ diese prüfend über ihn wandern.

Christin fiel natürlich auf das ihr Liebster das Team gründlich unter die Lupe nahm, wobei sie ebenfalls nun seinem Blick folgte und den Tontechniker erblickte. Er war nicht besonders groß und auch nicht besonders schmal aber auch nicht dick. Sein dunkelbraunes Haar war ein wenig länger und wirkte recht unordentlich und Christin fiel auf das er sich immer wieder im Zimmer genau umzusehen schien. Allerdings machte sie sich daraus nicht viel, denn Schloss Mühlenhof war ein beeindruckender und schöner Ort und das Kaminzimmer war wirklich hübsch und gemütlich hergerichtet. Kein Wunder also das der Tontechniker so viel Interesse zeigte, während der Interviewer mit der Castafiore noch debattierte welche Fragen er stellen durfte.

Tim lehnte sich etwas näher an die Scheibe, sah Christin an und flüsterte nur für sie hörbar: "Mir kommt der Techniker sehr verdächtig vor." Seine Worte ließen sie leicht lächeln und mit den Augen rollen, ehe auch sie ebenfalls näher an das Glas kam und keck wisperte: "Du siehst Gespenster, Tim." Verwirrt blickte er sie nun mit seinen blauen Augen an, hob eine Braue und fragte noch immer flüsternd: "Wie kannst du das nicht sehen? Er schaut sich die ganze Zeit alles viel zu genau an. Das haben die anderen nicht getan." Die dunkeln Augen seiner Geliebten ruhten nun auf seinen, wobei sie ihn mit sanften Blick bedachte und zu ihm hauchte: "Das taten sie bereits in der Eingangshalle, während sie auf Madame gewartet hatten."

Ihre vollen Lippen umspielten nun ein liebvolles Lächeln und sie fügte hinzu: "Außerdem ist Mühlenhof ein schöner Ort und daher empfinde ich es als nur logisch das Besucher sich hier erst mal alles genau anschauen." Der Reporter sah noch immer in ihre Augen und Christin erkannte nur zu deutlich wie ihre Worte ihn zum Nachdenken anregten. Langsam nickte Tim, sah zu dem Kamerateam und sagte leise: "Vermutlich hast du Recht und ich sehe schon wieder nur die potenzielle Gefahr." "Du versuchst Gefahr zu sehen wo keine ist, mein Hübscher. Ich glaube deine Gangsterjagd hat dich dezent paranoid werden lassen.", flüsterte Christin neckisch und sah ebenfalls wieder zu der Castafiore und dem Interviewer. Aus dem Augenwinkel betrachtete Tim nun seine Geliebte etwas skeptisch und meinte leise zu ihr: "Ich bin nicht paranoid, aber ein gesundes Misstrauen und ein wenig Skepsis Fremden gegenüber empfinde ich nicht als verkehrt." Nun linste sie wieder zu Tim, grinselte etwas mehr und wisperte: "Nenn es wie du willst, Liebster. Fakt ist jedoch dass du Gespenster siehst und hier absolut keine Gefahr von einem der Männer ausgeht."

Auf ihre Worte hin nickte er leicht, deutete kurz auf die Castafiore und flüsterte: "Außer von ihr, wenn etwas nicht so läuft wie sie es will." Beinahe hätte Christin laut auf gelacht, doch das konnte sie gerade noch unterdrücken und zwischen zusammengebissene Zähne ein 'Wohl wahr' pressen, ehe sie den Kopf senkte und bemüht leise in sich hineinkicherte. Mit einem frechen Grinsen bedachte er seine Liebste und zwinkerte ihr zu, als diese wieder zu ihm aufsah. "So absolute Ruhe - wir nehmen auf!", rief der Interviewer nun in den Raum hinein, sah dabei kurz alle Anwesenden an und nickte anschließend seinem Zwillingsbruder zu, dass dieser die Kamera anmachen konnte.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Im großen und ganzen war das Interview relativ eintönig und fast schon ein bisschen langweilig, zumindest empfand Christin das so. Auch wenn es unglaublich spannend war einige neue Fakten über Bianca Castafiore zuhören, so war es doch ein ganz typisches Interview in dem es um sie, ihre Karriere und Auftritte sowie Reisen in andere Länder ging. Außerdem zeigte die Sängerin in der Zeit wieder einmal das sie durch und durch eine Diva von Welt war.

So selbstverliebt wie sie sich gab und so wie sie von sich, ihrem Talent und ihrer Karriere schwärmte, war es fast schon ein wenig unsympathisch. Nun ja, aber so war die Mailänder Nachtigall eben und sie wäre nicht mehr sie selbst, wenn sie das nicht tun würde. Christins Blick war allerdings nicht nur auf die Castafiore und dem Interviewer gerichtet gewesen, sondern auch das ein oder andere Mal auf Haddock und Tim.

Sie hatte dabei festgestellt das der Kapitän immer wieder zur Uhr sah und offensichtlich das Ende des Interviews herbei sehnte, während Tim mit aufmerksamen Blick alles und jeden im Raum musterte. Sie ging davon aus dass ihr Geliebter noch immer davon überzeugt war, dass einer der Männer gefährlich sein könnte. Das war in ihren Augen absoluter Humbug, denn keiner der Männer hatte sich komisch verhalten, sondern ganz normal wie jeder andere auch, der ein so prachtvolles Schloss von innen sah.

Das Highlight dieser Aufzeichnung sollte ein kleines Privatkonzert sein, welches im Marine Salon abgehalten werden würde. Genau aus diesem Grund hatte die Operndiva auch Irma, Wagner, Nestor, Bienlein und die Schulzes in den Marine Salon holen lassen. Es war offensichtlich dass sie wollte dass jeder sah und hörte wie gut sie, wie ausgeprägt ihr Talent und wie kräftig ihre Stimme war. Christin musste jedoch gestehen dass sie schon sehr darauf gespannt war die Castafiore in ihrem Element zu erleben. Im Gegensatz zu Haddock fand sie es nämlich gar nicht so schlimm, wenn die Mailänder Nachtigall losschmetterte und dabei, in der Regel, die Juwelenarie zum Besten gab.

Allerdings hatte Christin bisher auch immer nur kleine Ausschnitte in den Episoden gehört und auch das Lied aus dem Film von Steven Spielberg war nicht unangenehm gewesen. Von daher war sie neugierig was sie nun erwarten würde. Doch bevor die Castafiore mit ihrem kleinen Konzer beginnen und dabei von Wagner am Klavier begleitet werden würde, war es Professor Bienlein der die Aufmerksamkeit von jeden auf sich zog.

Er kam mit einem großen Strauß weißer Tulpen, welcher ein pinkes Schleifchen um die Stängel gebunden hatte, in den Marine Salon. Alle Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet, als er durch den Raum schritt und auf die Castafiore zu ging. Am Rande bekam Christin mit wie der Interviewer seinem Fotograf ein Zeichen gab von dieser Szenerie Fotos zu schießen, woraufhin dieser nur gehorsam nickte und sich an die Arbeit machte. Verwundert sah die Castafiore zu dem Professor und hörte ihm mit interessierten Blick zu, als dieser nun das Wort ergriff: "Gnädige Frau, erlauben Sie mir Ihnen diesen Strauß weißer Tulpen zu überreichen?"

Nur zu deutlich erkannte man im Gesicht der Opernsängerin wie ergriffen sie von dem Geschenk war, woraufhin diese nickte und Bienlein ihr den Strauß vorsichtig, ja regelrecht ehrfürchtig, überreichte. Mit geschlossenen Augen hob die Castafiore den Strauß ihrem Gesicht entgegen und sog den Duft der Tulpen tief ein, während Bienlein fortfuhr: "Ich habe mir erlaubt eine zweite Züchtung vorzunehmen, dieses Mal jedoch mit Tulpen. Außerdem nahm ich mir die Freiheit, Gnädigste, die weißen Tulpen 'Usignolo Bianca' zu nennen und so Ihnen zu widmen."

Als sie den Namen der Tulpen hörte sah sie voller Freude und Verlegenheit zu dem Professor, ehe sie ihm ihre Hand auf die Schulter legte und ihm näher kam. "Oh lieber Professor Bienlein! Die Tulpen sind bezaubernd und die Widmung ehrt mich sehr. Dafür muss ich sie einfach küssen.", jauchzte die Diva ganz gerührt von diesem Geschenk, ehe sie dem Älteren nun jeweils die Wangen mit zwei Küssen versah.

Mit hochrotem Kopf und verschmitzten Kichern sah Bienlein nun zu ihr auf, woraufhin die Castafiore sich umwandte und ihre Zofe Irma anwies eine Vase für die Tulpen zu holen. Der Interviewer nutzte diesen Moment, trat nun etwas näher auf Professor Bienlein zu und erkundigte sich neugierig: "Professor Bienlein, wenn ich mir die Frage erlauben darf was bedeutet 'Usignolo Bianca'?"

Auf diese Frage hin blickte der Professor nun ernster drein, hob den Finger in die Luft und erklärte dem Reporter: "Aber nein, die Namensfindung war überhaupt nicht schwer. Madame Castafiore ist nämlich durchaus eine sehr gute Inspiration." Geschmeichelt blickte diese zu dem Professor, während der Reporter etwas irritiert drein sah und nun lauter fragte: "Was bedeutet der Name?" "Räudiger Name? Sie Flegel, seien Sie gefälligst nicht so respektlos Madame Castafiore gegenüber. Der Name ist mit bedacht gewählt und bedeutet 'Nachtigall Bianca ' oder auch 'Weiße Nachtigall'. Usignolo bedeutet nichts weiter als Nachtigall und Bianca ist sowohl ein italienischer Name als auch in der Landessprache der Madame die Bezeichnung der Farbe weiß.", gab der Professor nun doch ein wenig ungehalten von sich, wobei der Interviewer die Ruhe besaß und sich davon nicht beeindrucken ließ.

Allerdings war der Blick des Mannes überrascht, als er hörte mit welcher Sorgfalt Bienlein den Namen für die Tulpenzüchtung gewählt hatte und lobte daher: "Das ist wirklich ein tolles Wortspiel." "Senil? Ich und senil? Also... das... das ist doch die Höhe. Man sollte Ihnen Manieren beibringen, junger Mann. Ich und senil... tz...", meckerte der Ältere nun empört, woraufhin er sich von dem Interviewer abwandte und sich zu den Anderen im Raum gesellte. "Da zischt er ab.", kommentierte Schulz Bienleins Abwendung vom Interviewer, woraufhin sein Kollege ihm nickend zustimmte und hinzufügte: "Ich würde sogar sagen, da zischt er ab wie eine Rakete." Auf diese Worte hin nickten sich die zwei Polizisten zu und man konnte ein kleines Grinsen in deren Gesichtern erkennen. Wohlmöglich waren sie durch diese Worte an das Abenteuer auf dem Mond erinnert worden.

Schlussendlich hatte sich der Trubel wieder gelegt und die Castafiore bereitete sich zusammen mit Wagner darauf vor für das Fernseh-Interview die Juwelenarie zu singen. Der Mann moderierte vor laufender Kamera die Diva an und verkündete feierlich das sie nun die Juwelenarie vortragen würde. Er trat zur Seite.

Es herrschte absolute Ruhe im Raum und nur der Klang des Klaviers verzauberte nun eben diesen. Neugierig und abwartend sah Christin gebannt auf die Castafiore und Wagner, wobei ihr nicht entging das Haddock sich schon mal vorweißlich die Ohren zu hielt und Struppi unter der nächsten Kommode seinen Schutz suchte. Prüfend sah sie nun zu Bagira und Betty und stellte fest das ihre Mopsdame nun wieder hinten bei dem schwarzen Kater in den Kuschelkissen lag und dabei aufmerksam dem Geschehen auf dem Fernseher folgte. Bagira schenkte dem Fernseher jedoch nur einen Seitenblick und Christin kam es so vor, als läge absolutes Desinteresse in den gelben Augen des Katers.

Aus ihren Gedanken wurde sie gerissen, als die Sängerin ihre Stimme hob und begann die Arie zu singen. Bis jetzt klang es doch sehr schön und stimmig, zumindest empfand Christin es so und auch der Blick zu den anderen ließ sie vermuten dass diese genau so darüber dachten. Nur der Kapitän und Struppi wirkten alles andere als davon angetan. Unzufrieden und leidig blickte der Seebär auf die Opernsängerin und schien zu hoffen dass sie bald wieder Ruhe geben würde. Struppi hingegen starrte unglücklich in den Raum hinein und versuchte seine Ohren mit den Pfoten zu bedecken, was jedoch nicht wirklich funktionierte, weshalb er nach dem Versuch den Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen legte. Die Beiden konnten einem wirklich Leid tun und doch fand Christin es ehrlich gesagt ganz angenehm was die Castafiore dort von sich gab. Auch Wagners Talent zu spielen war sehr schön anzuhören und dennoch wusste sie dass es der Castafiore nicht genug war, da diese ihren Pianisten stets und ständig zum Tonleitern üben verdonnerte. Ob es förderlich war oder nicht lag in Wagners ermessen, da er am besten wusste wie gut er war.

Nach einigen Momenten der an sich hübschen Juwelenarie schien das Liedchen sich dem Höhepunkt zu näheren. Die Castafiore sang die Töne höher und länger, wobei auch das Klavierspiel Wagners mit der Stimme seiner Herrin mitging. Schließlich erreichte die Castafiore einen so hohen Ton das es unglaublich in den Ohren dröhnte und Christin konnte nicht anders, als die Augen vor Schmerzen in den Ohren zusammen zu kneifen und sich diese zu zuhalten. Dabei ahnte sie nicht dass es ihr alle, bis auf dem Interviewer und seinem Zwillingsbruder, gleich taten und entweder ihre Ohren schützten oder das Gesicht vor Schmerzen verzogen.

Kaum war der Ton ausgeklungen wurde sie mit ihrer Stimme wieder viel ruhiger und auch Wagners Spiel folgte der Tonlage der Diva, woraufhin die Anwesenden die Hände von den Ohren nahmen und wieder mit gefassten Blicken zur Castafiore sahen. So auch Christin, die sich noch immer etwas ihr linkes Ohr rieb, jedoch mit neuem Interesse der Opernsängerin zuhörte. Schweigend sah sie die Sängerin an, schüttelte leicht den Kopf und bemerkte dann etwas Störendes auf der Scheibe.

Was es war konnte sie nicht sagen, doch es zog sich genau über das Gesicht von Madame Castafiore. Vielleicht war es Staub, ein Katzenhaar oder etwas in der Art, woraufhin Christin die Hand hob und mit der Hand über die Stelle wischte. Mit gerunzelter Stirn stellte sie fest dass dieser feine Strich noch immer auf der Scheibe war, weshalb sie ein weiteres Mal darüber wischte. Leider brachte das auch nichts und so versuchte sie es mit ihrem länglichen Fingernagel abzukratzen und überlegte was so hartnäckig sein konnte.

Als Christin darüber kratzte spürte sie einen kleinen Widerstand, legte den Kopf schief, versuchte diesen durch mehrmaliges Kratzen zu lösen und hatte dabei bereits das Privatkonzert der Mailänder Nachtigall leicht verdrängt. Plötzlich wurde dieser 'Widerstand' auf der Scheibe größer und zog sich nun etwas in die Höhe. Verdutzt weitete sie ihre Augen und nahm nun auch wieder vollkommen den Gesang der Castafiore wahr, woraufhin sie bemerkte dass diese wieder höhere Töne anschlug. In diesem Moment fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen. Das was auf der Scheibe das Gesicht der Castafiore zierte und über dieses hinausgewachsen war, war weder Staub noch ein Katzenhaar oder irgendetwas in der Richtung.

Es war ein Riss in der Scheibe des Fernsehers!

"Tim...", kam es nun recht leise in einer Art entsetzten Tonlage von ihr und sie bemerkte nebenbei das ihr Geliebter sie gehört hatte. Leicht wandte er sich dem schwebende Portal, in dem seine Christin stand, zu. Tims Blick wurde besorgter als er das Gesicht von ihr sah und feststellen musste dass ihr die Gesichtszüge vollkommen entglitten waren. Mit fragender Miene suchte er den Blick seiner Liebsten und erhaschte erst ihre Aufmerksamkeit, als er leise fragte: "Was ist los?"

Sofort wandten sich ihre dunklen Augen von der Stelle ab und blickten tief in die blauen Augen ihres geliebten Reporters. Christin atmete tief durch, schluckte hart und sah dann wieder zu der Stelle, woraufhin sie mit dem Finger auf den Riss deutete und ihm zu wisperte: "Sieh nur." Tim folgte ihrem Fingerzeig mit fragenden Augen und weitete diese und den Mund, als er den Riss entdeckte.

Geradezu ehrfürchtig hob er die Hand und strich über die Stelle, wobei auch er scheinbar deutlich den Schaden auf der Glasscheibe spüren konnte. Seine Augen begannen zu leuchten und auf sein Gesicht legte sich ein unglaublich freudiger Ausdruck, während er einige Male über den Riss strich. Mit einem hoffnungsvollem und strahlendem Lächeln beobachtete Christin ihren Geliebten und hatte ihre Hände vor ihre Brust gehoben und ineinander verschränkt. Tim sah erneut in ihr Gesicht und lächelte noch viel freudiger als, sie ihm glücklich zu nickte.

"Aber wie?", wollte Tim von ihr wissen und strahlte noch immer übers ganze Gesicht. Ein weiterer hoher Ton wurde von der Castafiore angeschlagen und der Riss vergrößerte sich erneut. Des Rätsels Lösung! Beide schauten zum Riss hinauf, tauschten einen wissenden Blick und zufrieden sah Christin zu wie sein neues Wissen bei ihm 'Ah!' machte und er mit hoffnungsvollen Blick zur Castafiore sah. Die kleine Unterhaltung, trotz des bemühten Flüsterns und der versuchten Unauffälligkeit hatte auch das Interesse von Nestor, Bienlein, Haddock und den Schulzes geweckt, während Irma und das Kamerateam nur Augen für die Opernsängerin und ihren Pianisten hatte.

Das Lied näherte sich dem endgültigen Ende und so waren nur hoch Hohe Töne im Raum zu hören, ob es die des Klaviers oder die der Mailänder Nachtigall waren. Je länger die hohen Töne hielten desto mehr Risse bildeten sich hier und dort auf der Glasscheibe und so machten Tim und Christin jeweils einen Schritt von der Scheibe weg. Das glückliche und erwartungsvolle Strahlen der Beiden war jedoch nicht aus deren Gesicht zu wischen und je mehr Risse hier und dort Geräusche machten desto näher traten die Neugierigen und beobachteten das Portal.

Mopsdame Betty und Kater Bagira konnten sich nicht entscheiden ob sie sich vor den Tönen der Castafiore in Sicherheit bringen oder den, für sie merkwürdigen, Geräuschen lauschen und den Rissen zu sehen sollten. In Christin jedenfalls tobte ein wilder Taifun aus Glücksgefühlen, Erwartungen und der Hoffnung das ihr leidiges getrenntes Leben bald ein Ende hatte. Das Herz schlug heftig in ihrer Brust und sie spürte wie ihre Knie weich wurden und sie vor Aufregung begann unkontrolliert und leicht zu zittern. Je mehr Risse an Größe gewannen und sich bildeten, um so mehr stieg die Nervosität in ihrem Körper auf. Christin begann dem Moment der Erlösung entgegen zu fiebern.

Das Lied war zu Ende, zumindest verstummte Wagners Klavierspiel, doch die Castafiore sang noch ihre letzten Worte der Strophe und nutzte dabei immer höhere Töne. Der letzte Ton der die Kehle der Sängerin verließ war der höchste und längste Ton von allen bisherigen und obwohl es unglaublich in den Ohren schmerzte verzogen einige nur das Gesicht. Die Blicke lagen gebündelt auf der Glasscheibe, wobei sogar Struppi aus seinem Versteck gekommen war um zu sehen was los sei.

Mit einem letzten und lauten Knirschen bildeten sich gefühlte Millionen Risse auf der Scheibe, ehe diese endgültig in ihre Einzelteile zersprang und ein grelles Licht den Marine Salon als auch Christins Wohnzimmer für den Moment flutete und somit die Sicht in des jeweils anderen Welt unmöglich machte.

Reflexartig hatte Christin sich weggedreht und hörte Betty und Struppi heftig bellen und jaulen. Ihre Augen hatte sie zum Schutz vor den Scherben geschlossen und hörte aus dem Fernseher deutlich die Panikschreie der Castafiore, wobei sie auch die anderen Figuren Hergés rufen hörte. Der Klang war jedoch ganz anders. Er war viel klarer, deutlicher und reiner als üblich und dann fiel es ihr auf. Die Geräusche, Schreie, das Bellen und Rufen kam nicht mehr aus den Boxen des riesigen Fernsehers.

Langsam öffnete Christin die Augen, hörte ihr Herz wild gegen ihren Brustkorb hämmern und spürte noch immer wie zittrig ihr Körper vor Aufregung war. Mit ruhigen Bewegungen wandte sie sich dem Fernseher wieder zu und bemerkte am Rande das sich alle beruhigt hatten und sich die Stimmen nun um den Fernseher rankten. Bruchteile von Sätzen wie 'Was ist passier?' oder 'Das ist unmöglich!' so wie auch das panische Gejammer der Castafiore 'Meine Juwelen!' drangen an ihre Ohren. Überrascht stellte Christin nun fest das es keine Glasscherben gab, sondern nur kleine goldene Funken durch den Raum schwebten und auch am Fernseher gab es keine Überreste oder Anzeichen dafür das es jemals eine Scheibe gegeben hatte.

Tims und Christins Augen trafen sich nun endlich wieder und beide sahen sich einfach nur stumm und ein wenig ungläubig an. Hart schluckte Christin und spürte dieses unglaubliche Verlangen sich ihrem Schwarm in die Arme zu werfen, sich an ihn zu schmiegen und ihn nie wieder gehen zu lassen. Schlagartig erhellten sich die Gesichter der Beiden und sie fingen an überglücklich über das ganze Gesicht zu strahlen, woraufhin Christin die Tränen in die Augen schossen.

Die Glasscheibe war zerstört und der Weg in die Arme des jeweils anderen stand ihnen nun endgültig offen. Der Erste der diese Möglichkeit ausnutzte war Struppi, denn dieser sprang freudig bellend und mit dem Schwanz wedelnd durch den Fernseher. Sofort stürmte er auf Christin zu, rannte ihr einige Male um die Beine, ließ sich über den Kopf streicheln und rannte schließlich so schnell er konnte weiter zu Betty. Diese bellte ebenfalls freudig und als der weiße Fox Terrier bei ihr war begannen sich beide gegenseitig das Schnäuzchen abzuschlecken und sich aneinander zu schmiegen.

Mit einem sanften Blick hatte sie den beiden Hunden zugesehen, ehe sie nun wieder zu Tim sah und dieser sie mit einem liebevollem Blick bedachte. Kurz sah der Reporter zu den Anwesenden im Marine Salon, bedachte jeden mit dankbarem und freundlichem Lächeln und nickte ihnen zu. Seine Freunde lächelten ihn ebenfalls an und sein bester Freund Haddock drückte ihm die Schulter und nickte ihm aufrichtig zu. In diesem Moment bedurfte es augenscheinlich keinerlei Worte und irgendwie war es genau das was dieser Situation noch mehr Magie verlieh.

Tim wandte sich von seinen Freunden, dem Kamerateam und der Mailänder Nachtigall mit ihrem Gefolge ab und trat nun, wie sein Hund Struppi vor ihm, durch den Fernseher in die Zeitspanne seiner Geliebten. Als er im Wohnzimmer seiner Christin stand atmete er tief durch, schloss kurz die Augen und sah so aus als wäre ihm eine unglaubliche Last von den Schultern gefallen. Kaum hatte er die Augen wieder geöffnet, lachte er seine Liebste überglücklich an. Den kurzen Abstand zwischen ihnen überwand er rasant, schloss sie kurz darauf fest in seine Arme und presste sie an seinen Körper.

Endlich! Endlich lag Christin ihrer großen und ewigen Liebe in den Armen!

Sie hatte ihre Arme um seine Schultern geschlungen und sich so nah an ihm geschmiegt das kein Spalt mehr zwischen ihnen frei war. Heiße Tränen der Freude übermannten sie nun vollkommen, flossen über ihre Wangen und ließen sie ein wenig schluchzen. "Es ist vorbei... es ist endlich vorbei.", gab sie wimmernd von sich, hatte ihre Finger in den Stoff seines blauen Pullover gekrallt und ihren Kopf in seiner Halsbeuge vergraben. Tim hatte seine Arme eng um ihre Taille gelegt, hielt sie am Rücken und der Seite fest an sich gepresst und hatte seinen Kopf an ihren gelehnt.

Sachte und beruhigend streichelte er über ihre Schulterblätter und ihre Wirbelsäule, küsste ihr Haar und raunte ihr zu: "Das ist es... und es gibt Nichts das uns je wieder trennen kann." Auf seine liebevollen Worte hin hob Christin nun den Kopf, sah in sein Gesicht und blieb bei seinen wunderschönen und aufrichtigen Augen hängen. Sie konnte es noch gar nicht richtig begreifen, dass ihr geliebter Tim nun endlich bei ihr war und nie wieder von ihrer Seite weichen würde. Schließlich war er nun in ihrer Zeitspanne, ganz dicht bei ihr und das ein Leben lang.

Zärtlich legte Tim ihr seinen Zeigefinger unter das Kinn, hob ihren Kopf noch etwas mehr an und beugte sich zu ihr runter. In dem Moment als seine butterweichen Lippen ihre berührten durchfuhr sie ein elektrisierendes Gefühl, welches ihr im Anschluss eine wohlige Gänsehaut zauberte. Der Kuss war unglaublich zärtlich und doch von so unendlich tiefer Liebe erfüllte. In ihrer Fantasie hatte sie den hübschen Reporter schon so oft geküsst und doch war es in der Realität tausend mal schöner, als sie sich je erträumt hatte. Genießerisch hielt sowohl sie als auch er die Augen bei diesem sanften und innigen Kuss geschlossen. Christin hatte das Gefühle vor Zuneigung und Glückseligkeit zu zerbersten, so sehr tanzten die Glücksgefühle in ihrem Körper. Ein wenig traurig war sie allerdings schon, als ihr Geliebter den Kuss löste. Diese Traurigkeit war jedoch sofort wieder verflogen als er seine Nase sachte an ihre stupste und ihr dabei tief in die Augen sah. Sie fühlte wie er die Hand von ihrem Kinn weg zog, um ihr die Tränen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. Der Tränenfluss hatte während dieses wunderschönen Kusses gestoppt und zurück war ein überglückliches Strahlen in den braunen Augen Christins geblieben.

"Huch, war ich das etwa gewesen?", holten die verdutzten Worte der Castafiore die Beiden aus ihrer ganz eigenen Welt und ließen sie zurück zum Fernseher sehen, wobei die zwei Verliebten keine Anstalten machten sich voneinander zu lösen. Der Kapitän musterte die Castafiore ein wenig entnervt, ehe er knurrte: "Hagel und Granaten! Natürlich sind Sie es gewesen."

Erst jetzt, wo der Blick auf den Marine Salon wieder frei war sah Christin dass nicht nur das einst trennende Glas zerstört war, sondern auch jegliches Glas im Marine Salon war durch den Gesang der Operndiva zersprungen. Auf die Worte des Kapitäns hin hob sie mit den Worten 'Oh Madonna!' die Hand vor den Mund und sagte kurz darauf wieder erhabener: "Aber nun ja... das kommt schon mal vor." Die Antwort der Sängerin ließen Tim und Christin leise lachen und einander verschmitzt anschauen.

Nur zu genau wussten Beide das sie es der Mailänder Nachtigall und ihrem unglaublichen Organ zu verdanken hatten, dass sie nun beieinander sein konnten. "Tausend jaulende Höllenhunde, was das an Reparaturkosten sein werden.", maulte der alte Seebär entrüstet, ehe dieser sich räusperte und somit wieder die Aufmerksamkeit der Verliebten auf sich zog. So wie Haddock lächelte, lächelten auch Bienlein, Nestor und die Schulzens ihnen zu und Haddock war derjenige der das Wort zu erst ergriff: "Schön, das ihr nun zusammen gefunden habt. Ich hoffe doch ihr werdet mich auf Mühlenhof besuchen." "Darauf können Sie sich verlassen, Kapitän.", antwortete Tim freudig, hielt seine Christin weiterhin im Arm und sah nun zu Nestor der sich lächelnd vor ihnen verbeugte.

Eine Geste die Christin und Tim sehr zu schätzen wussten. Der Professor sah sich das Portal an, wand seinen Blick den Verliebten zu und meinte lächelnd: "Das ist hoch interessant. Bei Gelegenheit müsst ihr unbedingt in mein Labor kommen, damit ich das genauer untersuchen kann." "Versprochen, Professor.", entgegnete Christin höflich nickend und sah zu wie Bienlein nun versuchte einige der Funken in der Hand zu fangen. Vermutlich um sie dann rasch in sein Labor zu bringen. "Somit ist dann wohl nun alles gut.", sagte Schulz feierlich, sah die Beiden grinsend an und hörte Schultze ebenso feierlich hinzufügen: "Ich würde sogar sagen Ende gut alles gut." Schließlich zogen die beiden Detektive die Hüte vor den Beiden und sagten gleichzeitig: "Wir empfehlen uns."

Glücklich lächelnd winkten Tim und Christin den anderen zu, ehe das Bild sich wechselte und das Fernsehbild Tims Wohnung in der Labradorstraße 26 zeigte. Kaum hatte sich das Bild gewechselt sahen die Beiden wieder einander ganz verliebt in die Augen, wobei Tim seine geliebte Christin wieder etwas näher an sich zog, seine Hand an ihren Hinterkopf legte und ihr zu flüsterte: "Das ist nicht das Ende. Das ist der Beginn unseres gemeinsamen Abenteuers." Seine Worte und allein wie er das mit seiner weichen Stimme von sich gab ließ Christin glücklich aufseufzen und ihm zusäuseln: "Ich liebe dich, Tim." Zärtlich lehnte er seine Stirn an ihre, strich mit den Fingerspitzen über ihren Rücken und flüsterte verträumt: "Ich liebe dich auch, Christin."

๑⊱ ⊰๑


	7. Kulturschock

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Es war gut eine Woche vergangen, seit dem Tim und Struppi den Weg in Christins Welt gefunden hatten und seither in dieser lebten. Für Christin war es wichtig gewesen, dass alle Formalitäten geklärt wurden, weshalb sie einen Personalausweis für ihn beantragt hatte. Außerdem hatte sie Tim postalisch und polizeilich bei sich angemeldet sowie in ihren Mietsvertrag eintragen lassen. Alles sollte so normal wie möglich wirken, wenn ein Außenstehender in ihr Leben treten sollte und mehr über das glückliche Paar wissen wollte. Das Einzige was jetzt noch für Tim fehlte war ein Job, doch bis dahin war es ein etwas weiterer Weg. In seinen alten Beruf wieder rein zu kommen, war im Jahre 2012 alles andere als einfach. Bisher konnte aber Christin ihn, sich selbst und die drei Tiere gut mit ihrem Gehalt verpflegen. Außerdem war sie sich sicher, dass ihr Geliebter schon etwas Passendes für sich finden würde.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Im Moment saßen Tim und Christin auf ihrem Sofa, während die Tiere ihre tägliche Nachmittagsruhe hielten und Lilly zu Besuch war. Kaum war diese zwei Tage aus ihrem Urlaub zurück gekehrt, hatte sie die erste Gelegenheit am Schopf ergriffen und war zu ihrer besten Freundin geeilt. Nach Christins Nachricht, dass Tim und Struppi nun endlich in ihrer Welt war, wollte sie sich unbedingt, so sagte sie es zu Christin am Telefon, selbst davon überzeugen.

Christin war alles andere als auf den Kopf gefallen und wusste, dass Lilly immer noch glaubte sie wäre vollkommen übergeschnappt. Allerdings schien sich ihre Meinung, auch wenn sie vor ihrer Abreise Christin scheinbar schon zu glauben schien, seit der letzten halben Stunde drastisch geändert zu haben. Solange starrte Lilly nämlich Tim schon mit offenen Mund und ungläubigen Blick an.

Bei ihrer Ankunft hatte sie erst Christin und anschließend Tim herzlich begrüßt, ehe sie sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber vom Sofa gesetzt hatte. Natürlich hatte sie erst nachgehakt, ob er es wirklich wäre und erst ein Bildervergleich seiner selbst, aus Christins enormen Bildersammlung von ihm und seinem Fandom, hatte Lilly endgültig daran glauben lassen.

Seit dem saß sie wie vom Blitz getroffen vor ihnen und starrte Tim die ganze Zeit über an, während dieser peinlich berührt ihrem Starren mit dem Blick auswich und ab und zu Christin Hilfe suchend ansah. Diese beobachtete entnervt ihre beste Freundin, nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Tee und hoffte, dass dieses Starren blad ein Ende nahm. Sie empfand es schließlich als ziemlich unhöflich, minutenlang jemanden anzustarren ohne einen Ton zu sagen.

Mit einer etwas gröberen Bewegung, so dass die Tasse auf dem Unterteller klirrte, stellte Christin ihren Tee ab, sah Lilly mahnend an und fragte sie verdrießlich: "Könntest du bitte aufhören ihn so anzustarren?"

"Es tut mir echt Leid, Chris, aber er ist tatsächlich real.", gab Lilly fassungslos von sich und konnte scheinbar immer noch nicht ganz glauben, dass Christin am Ende doch ihren Wunsch erfüllt bekommen hatte. Tim hingegen schien das Verhalten von Lilly immer noch Unbehagen zu bereiten, weshalb er erneut Hilfe suchend zu seiner Liebsten sah. Diese linste aus dem Augenwinkel zu ihm, seufzte lautlos auf und sagte nun höflicher zu ihrer besten Freundin: "Schon in Ordnung, dennoch bitte ich dich darum. Er fühlt sich von deinem Starren bestimmt schon durchbohrt."

Endlich schien sie zu begreifen, dass sie ihm Unbehagen bereitete und wandte daher den Kopf zur Seite und nuschelte: "Entschuldige bitte." Nach dem Lilly den Blick endlich abgewandt hatte, bemerkte Christin deutlich wie ihr geliebter Reporter sich entspannte. Sachte berührte sie sein Knie mit der inneren Handfläche und strich liebevoll über dieses, woraufhin er ihre Hand ergriff und sanft drückte.

Wieder sah Lilly auf und wirkte nun etwas gefasster, als vorher. "Und, Tim, wie gefällt es dir in unserer Zeit?", erkundigte sie sich nun und war offensichtlich bemüht ihn nicht wieder so ungläubig anzustarren. Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte bereits wieder seine feinen Lippen und so antwortete er Christins bester Freundin: "Ich bin noch immer von den vielen Eindrücken verwirrt und entdecke jeden Tag etwas Neues. Alles hat seine guten und schlechten Aspekte, doch weiß ich noch nicht so ganz, ob es mir gefällt oder nicht. Es ist halt noch sehr neu."

Die braunen Augen von Christin ruhten mit Warmherzigkeit auf ihren geliebten Tim, da sie in den letzten Tagen schon bemerkt hatte, dass ihm vieles noch zu schaffen machte. Außerdem wirkte er nicht mehr so ausgeglichen und unbeschwert, wie die Zeit zuvor. Sie machte sich Sorgen, dass er sich im Jahr 2012 nie zu Recht finden würde, obwohl sie sich Mühe gab ihm alles so leicht wie möglich zu machen. Allerdings tat der Rest der Welt dies nicht. In den vielen Jahrzehnten war einfach so unglaublich viel passiert, dass es für Tim ganz offensichtlich ein gewaltiger Kulturschock war, dies alles zu verarbeiten.

Verübeln konnte sie Tim das ganz und gar nicht, denn ihr würde es in seiner Zeit wohl ähnlich ergehen. Christin glaubte jedoch, dass sie sich bei ihm viel schneller und besser zu Recht finden würde, als er sich bei ihr. Immerhin hatte sie sich schon so oft in seine Welt geträumt und sich vorgestellt bei ihm im alten Belgien zu leben.

"Chris, er weiß sogar Dinge aus deiner frühen Kindheit. Da kannten wir uns noch nicht Mal und, ganz ehrlich, wenn ich nicht wüsste dass es stimmt, dann würde ich es nicht glauben.", die begeisterte und zugleich schockiert klingende Aussage von Lilly ließ Christin zurück aus ihre Gedankenwelt kehren und sich wieder in der Realität einfinden.

Sanft begann Christin zu schmunzeln, griff nach Tims Hand und schob ihre Finger zwischen seine, ehe sie ruhig antwortete: "Ich hatte dir doch von Anfang an gesagt, dass er an meiner Seite ist und mich begleitet." In diesem Moment schlug ihr das Herz bis zum Hals, da sie sich wieder bewusst wurde wie glücklich Tim sie machte und dass ihre tiefe sowie langjährige Verbundenheit ein unbezahlbares Geschenk war.

Ein weiteres Mal, wie so oft in den letzten Tagen, dankte sie dem älteren Verkäufer vom Flohmarkt in Gedanken. Hätte er nicht, wie er selbst gesagt hatte, ihr reines Herz wahr genommen, so hätte sie den Fernseher nie geschenkt bekommen und auch ihr sehnlichster Wunsch wäre nie in Erfüllung gegangen. War es alles Schicksal, Magie oder Zufall gewesen? Um ganz ehrlich zu sein wusste sie es nicht und sie wollte sich darüber auch nicht mehr den Kopf zerbrechen. Wichtig war einfach nur dass Tim bei ihr war und sie nun für immer zusammen sein konnten.

Wieder war sie in ihre Gedanken abgedriftet und hatte ihrer besten Freundin nicht bei ihrer Schwafelei zugehört. Dennoch sah sie zu Lilly, nickte leicht und wollte so den Eindruck vermitteln dass sie doch zugehört hatte. "Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass du nun mit deinem Traummann zusammen bist, dann hat die leidige Suche nach einem Ersatz ja ein Ende.", sagte Lilly nun ein wenig gefasster und vor allem freudiger, woraufhin Christin ihr glücklich drein blickend zu nickte.

Besitzergreifend legte Tim nun den Arm um Christins Schulter, zog sie enger an sich und meinte ernst: "Ja, zum Glück ist das vorbei." Unbändige Hitze stieg in Christin auf, als sie ihren Liebsten diese Worte sagen hörte. Ihre braunen Augen sahen ihn weit aufgerissen an und sie spürte wie ihre Wangen heiß wurden. Ihr Kopf, davon ging sie sehr stark aus, hatte mit Sicherheit die Farbe eines Feuermelders angenommen. "D-du... weißt davon?", fragte sie ihn entgeistert und schluckte hart, als er auf ihre Antwort langsam nickte.

Du liebes bisschen, wenn er dies mit bekommen hatte, dann war er besser im Bilde als Christin bisher angenommen hatte. "Natürlich weiß ich davon. Immerhin begleite ich dich schon fast zwanzig Jahre lang.", entgegnete der Reporter ehrlich, hielt seine Geliebte weiterhin fest an sich gedrückt und fügte hinzu: "Ich kann dir diese Verabredungen nicht Mal verübeln, da die Chance auf ein gemeinsames Leben, bis vor einigen Wochen, nicht vorhanden war." Für den ersten Moment atmete Christin erleichtert auf, doch seine folgenden Worte ließen sie erneut entgeistert drein blicken: "Dennoch war ich jedes Mal zu todebetrübt und unglaublich eifersüchtig. Ich bin ehrlich und so gemein wie es auch sein mag, aber ich bin sehr froh dass jede dieser Verabredungen scheiterte."

Bei seinen letzten Worten wurde er ruhiger, sah tief in ihre Augen und strich mit den Fingerknöcheln über ihre zarte Wangenhaut. Ihre Wangen waren zwar immer noch ziemlich gerötet, aber ihr Körper fühlte sich nicht mehr so heiß an. In ihrem Bauch kribbelte es jetzt ganz angenehm und seine Ehrlichkeit machte ihr eine wohlige Gänsehaut. "Oh Tim...", säuselte Christin ganz entzückt, schmiegte sich an ihn und fuhr verliebt fort: "So sehr ich auch bemüht war jemanden zu finden, der dir ähnlich war, so wollte ich doch immer nur dich an meiner Seite haben. Es gibt für dich keinen Ersatz, dass begriff ich erst nahm dem vierten Date - leider. Du bist nun Mal alles was ich will und brauche. Ich bin so froh, dass ich mich für dich aufgehoben habe und dir sogar meinen ersten Kuss überließ."

Nun war es Tim der seine Christin überrascht ansah, über ihren Rücken strich und fasziniert fragte: "Das, als ich zu dir kam, war auch dein erster Kuss?" Lilly hatten die Beiden gerade vollkommen ausgeblendet, da sie im Augenblick ziemlich beschäftigt mit sich selbst waren. Verschmitzt lächelnd nickte Christin und antwortete mit einem leisen Kichern: "Ja, so wie deiner." Der Reporter atmete tief aus, sah noch immer in ihre Augen und erwiderte etwas reumütig: "Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, eigentlich hätte ich das müssen, dann hätte ich es besser angestellt."

Auch wenn Tim seine Liebste schon ein Leben lang begleitete, so wusste er nicht alles von ihr. Das hatte sich in ihren langen Gesprächen rauskristallisiert, die sie in den vergangenen Wochen oft geführt hatten. Warum es so war, wussten Beide nicht genau. Auf der anderen Seite war es auch ganz gut, denn so konnten sich die zwei Verliebten noch besser kennen lernen ohne schon alles von einander zu wissen.

"Nein, bitte sag das nicht, mein Herz. Es war der beste erste Kuss den ich mir hätte wünschen können. Er war von dir und das bei dem wichtigsten Moment meines Lebens.", gab Christin aufrichtig zu, sah tief in seine blauen Augen und strich mit den Fingern durch sein Haar.

Tims Blick wurde nun wieder viel glücklicher und dieses Mal legte sich bei ihm ein rötlicher Schleier über die Wangen. Sachte beugte er sich vor, flüsterte ihr ein 'Ich liebe dich.' zu und stahl ihr einen kleinen und doch sanften Kuss von den Lippen. Erst nach dem sich ihre Lippen wieder gelöst hatten, wandte sich Christin ihrer besten Freundin zu und sagte verlegen: "Entschuldige bitte." Lilly jedoch begann nun schelmisch zu grinsen, schüttelte den Kopf und sagte amüsiert: "Nicht doch dafür. Ich freu mich für dich oder besser gesagt für euch Beide. Außerdem ist es schön und erfrischend zu sehen, dass du nun in einer richtigen Beziehung bist. Sogar mit dem Mann den du immer wolltest."

Oft hatte Lilly zwar über diese Liebe das ein oder andere spöttische Wort verloren, aber es war stets sie gewesen die am Ende, trotz dieser verrückten Umstände, zu Christin gehalten hatte. Dankbar nickte sie ihr zu, lehnte ihren Kopf an Tims Schulter und genoss einfach dass er bei ihr war und Lilly sich für sie freute. Diese nahm nun endlich ihren, bereits abgekühlten, Tee und trank ein paar Schlücke davon. An ihren geliebten Reporter gelehnt sah Christin interessiert zu Lilly und erkundigte sich nun: "Was ist eigentlich mit dir? Hast du deine gewünschte Urlaubsliebe gefunden?"

Selbstverständlich hatte sie Tim bereits im Vorfeld darauf vorbereitet und ihm erzählt, dass Lilly einen Männer verschlingenden Lebensstil hatte und damit sehr zufrieden schien. "Nun, nicht direkt. Ich hatte mit ein und denselben Mann zwar regelmäßig Sex, aber von Urlaubsliebe war nichts zusehen. Es könnte auch daran gelegen haben, dass ich mir neben ihn noch jeglichen anderen leckeren Typen ins Bett holte." Das war Nichts was Christin schockierte, denn Sex gehörte definitiv zu einer von Lillys Lieblingsbeschäftigung. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie kurz zu Tim und bemerkte dass dieses intime Thema ihm ein wenig die Schamesröte ins Gesicht trieb, doch ansonsten wirkte er sehr gefasst und das erleichterte Christin ungemein.

Mit einer Schulter zuckte sie nun, nach dem Lilly geendet hatte, ehe sie daraufhin neckend sagte: "Also wie jedes Jahr." Auf ihre Worte hin lachte ihre beste Freundin auf, strich sich eine ihrer blonden Strähnen hinters Ohr und entgegnete: "Ja, genau. Ich werde daher nun wieder hier weiter machen wo ich aufgehört habe." "Ah, dieselbe Methode oder willst du es dieses Mal anders machen?", erkundigte sich Christin neugierig, löste sich etwas von Tim, griff nach ihrer Teetasse und nahm einen Schluck davon. Kurz legte Lilly überlegend den Zeigefinger an die Lippen und antwortete ein paar Augenblicke später und etwas resignierter: "Nein, ich probier lieber nichts Neues in dieser Hinsicht aus. Lieber altbewährt; Miteinander in die Kiste und sehen was sich am Ende daraus entwickelt."

"Ich nehme an die Liste deiner Verehrer ist lang.", wagte es nun Tim sich einzumischen, sah Lilly dabei freundlich an und wartete auf ihre Antwort. Diese schüttelte peinlich berührt den Kopf und erwiderte: "Nur halb so lang wie man denkt. Ich glaub mein Ruf als Betthäschen eilt mir voraus. Nur wenige sind ernsthaft an mir interessiert, aber ich nicht an ihnen." "Aber du bist mit ihnen intim geworden.", entgegnete Tim ein wenig verwundert, legte den Kopf schief und verstand sichtlich nicht so Recht was ihr Interesse minderte.

Missmutig seufzte Lilly nun auf, stellte ihre Teetasse zurück und sah zur Decke, als würde die Antwort irgendwo da oben stehen. "Weißt du, Tim, genau das ist bei diesen Typen das Problem. Ich habe zwar mit ihnen geschlafen, aber danach zeigten sie ihr wahres Gesicht und das war einfach widerlich. Nicht nur charakterlich, sondern auch von ihren Angewohnheiten her. Ich möchte nur ungern ins Detail gehen.", erklärte sie ihm ruhig und hoffte dass er es nun besser verstand, wobei sein Nicken und der freundliche Blick darauf schließen ließen.

Einen etwas längeren Moment herrschte Schweigen zwischen den Dreien, wobei man nur Struppi, Betty, Bagira und das Ticken der Wanduhr, über der Tür, hören konnte. Es war schließlich Lilly die das Schweigen erneut brach und neugierig ihre beste Freundin fragte: "Und seid ihr aufgeregt wegen dem Besuch Morgen bei Onkel und Tante?" Christin seufzte auf diese Frage hin leise auf, schloss kurz die Augen und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, ehe sie gestand: "Und wie." Wieder zu Lilly blickend fuhr sie entmutigt fort: "Sie werden die wahre Geschichte nicht glauben oder gar hören wollen. Das Einzige was sie wirklich glauben und hören wollen, ist das ich über diese Liebe hinweg, erwachsen geworden und nun in einer festen Beziehung bin."

Ein besorgtes 'Achje' verließ Lillys Lippen, ehe Christin nickte und weiter erzählte: "Tim und ich wollen sie das auch glauben machen und lassen. Das ermöglicht uns unsere Ruhe und sie haben keinen Grund mehr mich zur Ordnung zu rufen." Bedächtig nickte ihre beste Freundin, nahm noch einen Schluck von ihrem Tee und gab ehrlich von sich: "Das ist wohl auch besser so. " Um sich die Bestätigung für das Vorhaben und die Richtigkeit einzuholen, tauschte Christin einen Blick mit ihrem geliebten Tim, welcher sie zuversichtlich anlächelte und fast unmerklich nickte.

Beruhigt atmete sie auf, lächelte Tim liebevoll an und verbannte ihre Zweifel aus ihren Gedanken und Herzen. Es war immerhin nur richtig, den Beiden das zu zeigen was sie sehen und glauben wollten. Sie wusste einfach zu genau, dass alles andere nur unnötige Diskussionen gewesen wären und das wollte sie weder ihren noch Tims Nerven an tun. Für alle Beteiligten war diese Variante einfach der bessere Weg und wenn sogar Lilly, die sonst so auf Ehrlichkeit und Wahrheit pochte, das sagte, hatte das schon sehr viel zu bedeuten.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Erst zum frühen Abend verließ Lilly die Zwei wieder, während diese die Chance nutzen sie nicht nur nach Draußen zu begleiten, sondern auch mit Struppi und Betty einen kleinen abendlichen Spaziergang zu machen. Die Luft war sehr angenehm und die Temperaturen herrlich mild gewesen. Die beiden Hunde hatten den Spaziergang genau so genossen wie Christin und Tim.

Erst nach gut einer Stunde waren sie vom Spaziergang in Christins Wohnung zurück gekehrt und hatten Struppi und Betty von den Leinen und Halsbändern befreit. Anschließend hatte sich Tims Geliebte um das leibliche Wohl der Hunde und auch von Kater Bagira gekümmert. Während sie ihre drei Lieblinge fütterte, war Tim bereits zurück ins Wohnzimmer gegangen. Bei näherem Betrachten der Uhr, in der Küche, stellte sie fest dass es Zeit für das Abendbrot war. So deckte sie den Esstisch in der Küche mit Teller, Besteck, Brot und Belag, wobei sie nebenbei neuen Tee aufkochte.

Ihre Vorbereitungen waren nach wenigen Minuten abgeschlossen und mit einem zufriedenen Ausdruck im Gesicht hatte sie sich zum Wohnzimmer begeben. Kaum hatte sie die Wohnzimmertür erreicht, war ihr zufriedener Ausdruck verblasst, da sich ihr ein trauriges Bild bot. Tim saß in der Kuschelecke an die Wand gelehnt, hatte seine Beine an den Körper gezogen und seine Arme um diese gelegt. Sein Kinn hatte er auf seine Knie gelehnt und mit unglücklichen Blick sah er auf den Fernseher. Beide hatten ihn stehen lassen und auch nicht übers Herz gebracht ihn auszuschalten. Seit dem Tim bei ihr lebte war auf dem Fernseher seine Wohnung, in der Labradorstraße sechsundzwanzig, zu sehen.

Das Herz wurde ihr bei diesem Anblick schwer wie Blei und sie bemerkte in diesem Moment ein weiteres Mal wie unwohl er sich in ihrer Zeitspanne fühlte. Ihr Geliebter schien hier eher zu leiden und vor allem unter der Tatsache, dass er alles was er besaß aufgegeben hatte. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen und sie machte sich immer größere Vorwürfe nicht zu ihm in die Zeit gekommen zu sein.

Bevor er es auch nur merken konnte war sie aus dem Türrahmen verschwunden und wieder in die Küche gegangen. Nun kullerten ihr die Tränen übers Gesicht, welche sie mit den Fingerspitzen aus ihrem Gesicht wischte. Es tat ihr alles so furchtbar Leid und die Schuldgefühle hatten sie vollkommen übermannt. Christin musste sich wahnsinnig zusammen reißen sich nicht dem gewaltigen Tränenfluss hinzugeben und laut aufzuschluchzen.

Daher dauerte es ein paar lange Augenblicke bis sie sich wieder besser unter Kontrolle hatte und zur Ruhe gekommen war. Im Geiste rief sie sich zur Ordnung und wollte sich auf gar keinen Fall so ihrem geliebten Reporter zeigen. Zum Glück kam ihr der rettende Einfall, weshalb sie nun aus dem Kühlschrank eine Zwiebel holte, sie schälte und anschließend Zwiebelringe aus dieser schnitt. Diese konnte sie anschließend wenigstens, noch passend, zum Mett anbieten.

"Oh, du hast das Abendbrot schon vorbereitet.", ertönte die überraschte Stimme des Reporters, woraufhin Christin sich etwas straffte, lächelnd über die Schulter blickte und sein freudiges Gesicht sah. Es schien ihm wieder besser zu gehen und das war alles was für sie wichtig war. Dennoch blieb die Traurigkeit in ihrem Inneren, auch wenn ihr Gesicht ein glückliches Lächeln zierte.

Tim kam ihr nun näher, legte von hinten die Arme um ihre Taille und lehnte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter, ehe er neckend fragte: "Na? Bringt dich die böse Zwiebel zum Weinen?" Belustigt kicherte Christin auf, nickte leicht und antwortete gespielt jammernd: "Ja und das ist wirklich alles andere als hilfreich beim Schneiden. Ich kann kaum richtig gucken oder die Augen aufhalten." Natürlich hatte er bemerkt wie verweint sie aussah, aber zum Glück war ihr Plan aufgegangen und er schob es auf die Zwiebeldämpfe. "Dann lass mich dir helfen, Süße.", gab er liebevoll von sich, doch anstatt sie aus seinen Armen zu entlassen drückte er sich an ihre Kehrseite, nahm seine Hände von ihrem Bauch und legte sie auf ihre Hände. Tim führte diese nun mit seinen und brachte somit die angefangene Arbeit zu Ende.

Sachte hauchte er ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und flüsterte ihr zu: "Fertig." Damit löste er sich gänzlich von ihr, nahm das kleine Brett mit den Zwiebelringen und stellte es auf den Esstisch, zu dem restlichen Essen, dazu. Kurz darauf setzte er sich, beobachtete seine Liebste wie sie das Messer in die Spüle legte, ihre Hände wusch und sich zu ihm wandte. Mit einem lieblichen Lächeln setzte sie sich zu ihm, blickte ihn an und sagte feierlich: "Guten Appetit, mein Hübscher." "Den wünsche ich dir auch, mein Engel.", gab er freudig strahlend zurück und begann damit sich etwas vom Brot zu nehmen, während Christin einen Moment Inne hielt.

Ihr schwirrte der Kopf und sie überdachte, in Bruchteilen von Sekunden, ihr gesamtes Leben, bis zum heutigen Tage. Das Portal in seine Zeitspanne war mit Sicherheit noch offen und während sie nun begann sich an dem üppigen Abendbrot zu bedienen, überlegte sie ob es nicht viel sinnvoller wäre in seine Zeit zu reisen und dort für immer mit ihm zu leben.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Das Abendbrot war beendet, der Abwasch erledigt und beide hatten sich jeweils noch eine warme Dusche gegönnt. Nun lagen die zwei Verliebten in Christins großem Bett und kuschelten noch ein wenig miteinander. Sie hatten bisher nur über Belangloses, Gott und die Welt und andere Dinge die ihnen in den Sinn kamen gesprochen. Auf seiner Brust liegend lauschte Christin, verliebt lächelnd, seinem ruhigen Herzschlag, strich dabei zärtlich über seine Seite und genoss wie er mit den braunen Strähnen ihres Schopfes spielte.

"Deine Freundin hat einen sehr... freizügigen Lebensstil.", merkte Tim nachdenklich an und zog damit Christins neugierigen Blick auf sich. Die Lichter der Straße schienen durch das Rollo und ermöglichten ihr ihren Liebsten noch gut genug zu erkennen. Leicht nickte sie auf seine Worte hin und entgegnete ehrlich: "Du würdest dich wundern wie normal ihr Lebensstil in der heutigen Zeit ist. Okay, Lilly ist wirklich ein bisschen krasser drauf, als andere mit diesem Lebensstil. Nichts desto Trotz haben viele Menschen einen gleichen oder abgeschwächten Stil wie sie. Fast jeder von ihnen holt sich nach einer Party, oder wann auch immer, jemand Fremdes ins Bett, um Spaß zu haben. Frauen und Männer mit meiner Einstellung, dass Sex und Liebe definitiv zusammen gehören, sind mittlerweile die Ausnahme geworden."

Ein langes Schweigen trat ein, weshalb Christin nun genau auf Tims Gesicht achtete. Nur mit Anstrengung konnte sie lang genug auf seine Augen starren und feststellen, dass er noch wach war, da er ab und zu blinzelte. "Die Welt hat sich in den Jahrzehnten wirklich sehr stark verändert.", gab er nun ruhig und noch immer etwas nachdenklich von sich, ehe er seinen Kopf seiner Christin zu wandte und fortfuhr: "Zum Glück hast du dich kaum verändert und selbst die wenigen Veränderungen, die du in den ganzen Jahren gemacht hast, sind durch und durch positiv."

Langsam und um ihn besser sehen zu können richtete Christin sich etwas auf, sah in sein hübsches Gesicht und meinte aufrichtig: "Ohne dich und den festen Glauben an diese Liebe, wäre ich wohl nicht die die ich heute bin. Du trägst also eine großen und positiven Teil dazu bei, mein Prinz." Tim legte seine Hand an ihre Wange, strich mit dem Daumen über diese und richtete sich ebenfalls etwas auf. "Meine süße Christin, du bist was ganz Besonderes und auch wenn ich dazu meinen Teil beigetragen habe, so warst du es die sich für diesen Weg entschied. Ich kann dir nur für deine aufrichtige Liebe danken.", raunte er überglücklich, sah dabei tief in ihre Augen und kam ihrem Gesicht mit seinem näher.

Vom Zauber seiner Worte gebannt und von der tiefen Verbundenheit zwischen ihnen ergriffen, konnte sie nicht anders und überwand den Abstand zwischen ihren Gesichtern. Ihre Lippen pressten sich innig auf seine, wobei ihre Augen sich genüsslich schlossen und sie sich eng an ihn schmiegte. Dadurch dass Tim sich etwas aufgerichtet hatte, konnte sie nun ihre schlanken Arme um sein Nacken legen und mit den Fingern, ihrer rechten Hand, durch sein weiches Haar gleiten.

Auch Tim genoss sichtlich und vor allem spürbar wie sie sich regelrecht an ihn presste und seine Lippen in Beschlag nahm. Seine Hand ruhte nun in ihrem Nacken und deutlich fühlte sie seinen beinahe verlangenden Griff in ihr volles Haar. Die Hand, welche zuvor noch auf ihrer Wange geruht hatte, war nun auf Erkundungstour und strich fast schon federleicht über ihre Schulter und ihren Oberarm.

Eine Gänsehaut zog sich über Christins Körper und das Verlangen nach diesem Mann wurde immer stärker in ihr. Sogar zwischen ihren Beinen zog es bereits mehr wollend und ihr Puls begann in die Höhe zu schnellen. Begierig fuhr sie nun mit ihrer Zunge über seine Lippen und wusste genau dass er ihr Einlass gewähren würde. Lust begann ihren jungen Körper zu umklammern und anders als die Male zuvor, die sie sich so leidenschaftlich geküsst hatten, wollte Christin sich ihm diese Nacht gänzlich hingeben. Diese Ehre gehörte ihm und auch nur er allein sollte das Privileg besitzen sie in wollüstige Rage zu versetzen, sie an den Rand des Wahnsinns zu treiben, ihren Körper nackt zu sehen und sie so zu erleben.

Wie erwartet gewährte Tim ihr den Einlass den sie erbat, ließ zu dass ihre Zunge in seinen Mund drang und seine voller Hingabe umgarnte. Zu Christins Zufriedenheit ging er sehr bereitwillig auf dieses leidenschaftliche Zungensiel ein, weshalb sie es nun wagte ihr Bein über seine Schenkel zu legen und ihre heiße Mitte zu offenbaren. Mit ihrer Hand, welche seine Schulterblätter gestreichelt hatte, glitt sie nun über seine Brust und ließ ihn dabei deutlich spüren was sie wirklich von ihm wollte.

Ganz offensichtlich hatte Tim für diese Nacht dieselben Pläne wie Christin, da er sie nun fest an seine Brust drückte und sich vorsichtig, mit ihr auf den Rücken gedreht voran, in die Kissen sinken ließ. Nun lag er zwischen ihren gespreizten Beinen, fühlte ihr Heiligtum an seiner Mitte und ließ das Zungenspiel gieriger werden. Er hielt seine Liebste noch immer im Arm, doch mit seiner Hand, die bereits auf Erkundungstour war, wollte er nun weit aus pikantere Stellen aufsuchen. So gelang er mit sanften Streicheleinheiten, von ihrer Seite aus, zu ihrem Bauch und glitt diesen mit den Fingerspitzen hinauf. Dabei öffnete er Knopf für Knopf ihre Schlafjacke und erreichte schlussendlich den letzten geschlossenen Knopf, denn die obersten Zwei waren bereits offen.

Atemlos löste er seine Lippen von ihren, sah in ihr Gesicht und glitt mit dem Blick zu ihren großen Brüsten. Ein paar Herzschläge später zog er den Stoff, zu den Seiten, weg und entblößte sie damit vollkommen. Ihre Knospen waren bereits erhärtet und dieser Anblick ließ ihn merklich erschaudern. Sichtlich fasziniert und angetan, von dem was er sah, legte Tim zögernd seine Hand auf ihre rechte Brust, drückte sie leicht und strich zärtlich mit dem Daumen über ihre Brustwarze.

Scharf zog Christin die Luft zwischen ihre Zähne ein, presste ihren Unterleib mehr wollender gegen seinen und sah ihn erhitzt an. Seine blauen Augen wandte sich wieder ihren Braunen zu und er kam dabei ihren vollen Lippen wieder näher. Nicht eine Sekunde hörte Tim damit auf ihre Brust zärtlich zu drücken, sie zu streicheln und ihren Nippel neckisch zu reizen. Verlangend in sein rotes Haar greifend brachte sie ihn ihren Lippen näher und hauchte ihm gerade zu willig entgegen: "Ich gehöre dir, mit jeder Faser meines Körpers." "Oh ja und wie du das tust.", gab Tim lüstern knurrend von sich und küsste sie anschließend verschlingend, wobei er, als Nachdruck seiner Lust, seine Erektion gegen ihre Scham presste.

Voller Leidenschaft, Hingabe und Wollust liebten sich Beide diese Nacht das erste Mal und taten dies bis ihre Körper vor Erschöpfung und Müdigkeit rebellierten.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Der folgende Vormittag verlief für Tim und Christin relativ ruhig, da außer ein Spaziergang mit den Hunden sie nichts aus der Wohnung trieb. Im Hinterkopf hatten die Zwei jedoch behalten, dass ihnen am frühen Abend noch der Besuch und das Essen bei Onkel Harry und Tante Josephine bevor stand. Dennoch hatten sie es vorgezogen bis dahin in der Wohnung und vorrangig auf dem Bett zu bleiben. Die ganze Zeit kuschelten sie miteinander, küssten sich ausgiebig und trieben das ein oder andere Liebesspiel miteinander. Seit der vergangenen Nacht schien das letzte bisschen Schüchternheit wie ausradiert zu sein und Beide blühten im Punkt Liebe, Lust und Leidenschaft einander gegenüber vollkommen auf.

Keine Berührung war mehr verstohlen oder von Nervosität geprägt. Im Gegenteil. Sie gingen aneinander des öfteren recht forsch an und zeigten sich gegenseitig, dass sie einander blind vertrauten und unsterblich liebten.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Die Zeit war trotzdem, zu dem Bedauern der zwei Verliebten, wie im Fluge vergangen. In einem hübschen grünlichen Kleid und mit einer schlichten Hochsteckfrisur stand Christin nervös am ihren Finger knibbelnd vor der Tür ihrer Familie. Ein letzter prüfender Blick ging zu ihrem geliebten Tim hinüber, welcher ein weißes Hemd, eine schwarze Krawatte, dunkelbraune Jeans und seine typischen Schuhe trug. Beide waren für den Anlass entsprechend gekleidet, da ihre Tante darauf bestanden hatte dass die Beiden nicht wie, um es mit ihren Worten zu formulieren, Bauerntrampel gekleidet erschienen.

Diese Aussage hätte Josephine sich auch sparen können, zumindest war es in Christin Augen der Fall. Da es ihr logisch erschien für das erste Essen, mit der Familie und dem Liebsten, gut gekleidet zu erscheinen. Nichts desto Trotz waren sie nun an Ort und Stelle und das sogar Punkt sechs Uhr, wie ihre Tante es sich gewünscht hatte.

Offenbar bemerkte Tim ihre Nervosität allein schon in ihrem Blick, weshalb er nun ihre Hand mit seiner ergriff, diese sanft drückte und freundlich sagte: "Es wird schon nicht im Desaster enden." Diese Befürchtung hatte Christin jedoch aus gutem Grund, da ihre Tante und ihr Onkel manchmal vollkommen taktlos oder auch peinlich waren. Seine Zuversicht steckte sie allerdings an, weshalb sie hoffte das es dieses Mal anders sein könnte.

Schlussendlich drückte sie auf die Klingel, hörte dem Gebimmel zu und wartete nun dass einer der Beiden die Haustür öffnen würde. Anders als Christin lebten die Beiden in einem kleinen Ein-Familien-Häuschen am Stadtrand, was sie dennoch unverständlich aufseufzen ließ. Jedes Mal dauerte es Minuten bis Harry oder Josephine die Tür öffneten. Dabei war das Haus nicht besonders groß und besaß auch nicht sonderlich viele Zimmer. Fast schon ein wenig entnervt klingelte Christin drei weitere Male, bis sich endlich einer der Beiden verantwortlich fühlte die Tür zu öffnen.

"Ah, da seid ihr Zwei ja. Tut uns Leid, dass ihr warten musstest, aber deiner Tante ist ein kleines Missgeschick in der Küche passiert.", sagte Onkel Harry vergnügt, als er Christin und Tim in den Windfang des Hauses holte. Nach dem Christin und Tim sich ihrer Schuhe entledigt hatten, reichte Harry Tim die Hand und sagte freundlich zu ihm: "Ich bin Harry. Chris hat dir bestimmt schon von uns erzählt. Ihre Tante und ich sind so was wie ihre Eltern." Ebenso freundlich ergriff Tim die Hand des Älteren, lächelte ihn an und antwortete: "Es freut mich sehr, Monsieur. Mein Name ist Tim."

Sichtlich mit Stolz geschwellter Brust, öffnete Harry die Tür zum Wohn- und Esszimmer des kleinen Häuschen, von welchen Küche, Bad und zwei weitere Räume abgingen. "Josi, meine Zuckerfee, sieh nur Christin und ihr Freund sind da.", sagte Harry mit noch immer stolzgeschwellter Brust und war sichtlich angetan davon, dass seine Nichte endlich in festen Händen war.

Freudig kichernd stürzte Josephine aus der Küche und fiel Christin beinahe schon um den Hals, während sie glücklich sagte: "Hach, mein liebes Kind, ich freu mich so über euren Besuch und dass du uns deinen Freund vorstellen magst." Von mögen konnte da gar keine Rede sein, denn kaum hatte Christin ihrer Tante gesagt dass sie endlich ihren Traummann bei sich hatte, bestimmte diese Tag, Uhrzeit und die angemessene Kleidung für dieses Treffen. Manchmal war Tante Josephine ein wenig herrschsüchtig, doch diese Schwäche kam, zum Glück, nur in den seltensten Fällen zum Vorschein. Wenigstens konnte sich Christin darauf verlassen, dass ihre Tante und ihr Onkel sich an die Vorgaben hielten und sie sich ebenfalls ein wenig hergerichtet hatten.

Die ältere Dame ließ Christin wieder los, sah freudig strahlend zu Tim und reichte ihm die Hand: "Ich bin Josephine, aber du darfst mich Josi nennen. Und du bist..." "Mein Name ist Tim. Es freut mich sehr Sie kennen zu lernen, Madame.", erwiderte der Reporter höflich, nach dem er ihre Hand ergriffen hatte. Seine gut erzogene Art entzückte Christins Tante sichtlich und ließ sie kichern: "So ein Gentleman, da hat meine Chris aber einen guten Fang gemacht."

Anschließend führte sie die Beiden zum Esstisch, verwies sie auf ihre Plätze und servierte kurz darauf Getränke und den Schweinebraten, so wie Knödel und Rotkohl, welchen sie extra für diesen Anlass zubereitet hatte. Die Zeit des Essens über herrschte Schweigen am Tisch und zufriedene Blicke wurden untereinander getauscht. Bisher verlief alles so wie Christin es sich erhofft hatte, ruhig und ohne peinliche Kommentare. Allerdings hatte der Abend gerade erst begonnen und es konnte noch allerhand passieren. Dennoch schickte sie ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel, dass dieses Treffen halbwegs gut verlief.

Dadurch dass Christin noch nie einen Freund hatte und damals nur gute Freundinnen mit nach Hause brachte, war es schwer zu sagen wie ihre Tante und ihr Onkel sich verhielten. Es blieb ihr daher Nichts anderes übrig, als abzuwarten was der Abend noch mit sich brachte.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Das Essen lag nun schon gute zwei Stunden zurück und bisher hatten sie nur über belanglose Themen und die Nachrichten gesprochen, was Christin sehr in die Arme spielte. Bei dem Nachrichtenthema hatte der Blick von Christin jedoch sorgsam auf ihrem Geliebten geruht und auch wenn er die Miene kaum verzog, so hatte sie den Missmut in seinen schönen blauen Augen deutlich erkennen können. Dabei wurde ihr wieder schmerzlich bewusst, dass Tim einfach nicht ins Jahr 2012 gehörte. Nicht das er zu sensibel war, aber die komplette Umstellung, diese ganzen Ereignisse und auch die technischen Neuerungen schienen ihm sehr zu schaffen zu machen.

Trotz allem ließ sich auch Christin ihren Kummer darüber nicht anmerken und war dankbar, als ihre Tante wieder das Wort erhob: "Weißt du, Tim, du heißt und siehst genau so aus wie Christins einst unsterbliche Liebe." Nun entglitten ihr für den Bruchteil von Sekunden die Gesichtszüge und sie verfluchte Josephine, dass sie ausgerechnet dieses Thema wählte. Tim sah ihre Tante dennoch fragend an, legte seine Stirn in Falten und erkundigte sich: "Wie wer?" Ein Glück spielte Tim mit und tat so, als wenn er absolut keine Ahnung davon hätte was ihre Tante meinte.

Einen giftigen Blick warf Christim der älteren Dame trotzdem zu, doch diese ignorierte ihre Nichte und fuhr vergnügt fort: "Ihre unsterbliche Liebe. Du musst wissen bis vor kurzem war sie noch in diese Comicfigur von der Serie 'Tim und Struppi' verliebt. Ich hab irgendwann, vor Jahren, aufgehört sie deswegen zu bevormunden oder ihr zu sagen, dass dies ein Ende haben muss. Dennoch hieß ich es nicht gut, denn sie musste ja schließlich auch mal erwachsen werden. Sie kann ja nicht ihr Leben lang einer Comicfigur nach trauern und auf ein Wundern hoffen, dass er lebendig wird." Mit einer Kopfbewegung deutete sie auf ihren Ehemann und fügte ein wenig argwöhnisch hinzu: "Harry war immer der Auffassung, dass es nur eine Phase sei und ich bin glücklich dass er, im Nachhinein, Recht behielt. Diese Phase hielt zwar fast zwanzig Jahre an, aber zum Glück endet sie mit eurer Beziehung."

Die kleine Anekdote ließ auch Tim etwas blass um die Nase herum werden, weshalb er daraufhin leicht lächelnd einen Schluck von seinem Getränk nahm und zur Seite sah. Mindestens genau so peinlich berührt und von Wut ergriffen fühlte sich Christin, da ihr in diesem Moment klar wurde dass ihre Tante es noch immer wusste und ganz offensichtlich nie vergessen hatte. Außerdem hatte sie wunderbar demonstriert, wie engstirnig und intolerant sie, so wie die anderen Menschen die von dieser Liebe wussten, mit diesem Thema umgingen.

Glucksend stellte Josephine ihr Glas auf dem Tisch ab, betrachtete Tim und sagte freudig: "Ich bin so froh und glücklich dass du der Grund dafür bist, weswegen sie ihre irrtümliche Liebe hat fallen lassen. Wenigstens hat sie auf gewisse Weise ihren Willen bekommen, denn du heißt und siehst aus wie, zumindest wenn er real wäre könnte er bestimmt wie du aussehen. Ganz toll finde ich es, dass du genau dieselbe Haarfarbe und Frisur wie er hast." Onkel Harry lachte amüsiert auf, sah Tim mit freundlichen Blick an und sagte in die Runde: "Sie hat wirklich auf alles geachtet, um sich ihren Tim in der realen Welt zu angeln. Haha, das hast du großartig gemacht, Chris. Ich hoffe dass ihr zwei auch glücklich werdet und lange zusammen bleibt."

Christin und Tim tauschten kurz einen Blick miteinander und scheinbar schien Tim zu verstehen, warum es eindeutig das Beste war, wenn sie Tante Josephine und Onkel Harry in dem Glauben ließen. Sie wollten tatsächlich glauben, dass ihre Nichte sich einen Mann, nach dem Vorbild ihrer großen Liebe, gesucht hatte.

Mit einem sanftmütigen Lächeln bedachte Josephin nun Christin, nickte ihr fast unmerklich zu und meinte zu ihr: "Ich bin so stolz auf dich, Kind." Bemüht nicht die Fassung zu verlieren und das Lächeln im Gesicht zu behalten, sah sie zu ihrer Tante und gab ein leises 'Danke.' von sich, ehe Josephine einen glücklichen Blick mit ihrem Ehemann tauschte.

Dasselbe taten Tim und Christin, jedoch tauschten sie eher beschämte und unbehagliche Blicke. Unfreiwillig hatten die Zwei nun den wahren Einblick in die Gedankenwelt von Josephine und Harry gewonnen. Vor allem an Christins Nerven zerrte diese Wahrheit, da sie sich über all die Jahre nicht sicher war wie die Beiden davon dachten oder ob sie es überhaupt noch wussten oder mitbekamen.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Mehr oder minder erfolgreich, hatten Tim und Christin diesen Abend hinter sich gebracht und waren nun endlich wieder zu Hause, in ihrer Wohnung, angekommen. Ein wenig entrüstet zog sich Christin die Pumps aus, ließ diese an Ort und Stelle stehen und verschwand sofort im Badezimmer. Sie hatte das letzte Gespräch mehrere Male, im Kopf, Revue passieren lassen und hatte dabei festgestellt das Josephines Tonfall ein wenig spottend gewesen war. Vor allem die Worte 'irrtümliche Liebe' hatten ihr doch sehr zu schaffen gemacht und sie wütend werden lassen. So viel Intoleranz in der Familie war fast schon unerträglich für Christin, doch nun glaubten Harry und Josephine was sie glauben wollten. Sie und Tim würden den Teufel tun, ihnen die Wahrheit zu erzählen. Das Gespräch hatte nur zu deutlich gezeigt, dass sie die Wahrheit nicht verstehen oder glauben würden.

Abgeschminkt, mit offenen Haaren und nur im Slip verließ sie wieder das Bad, ging ins Wohnzimmer und zog sich dort ihre Nachtjacke an. Mit mürrischem Blick ließ sie sich auf ihr Bett fallen, auf dem Struppi lag und fragend zu Christin blickte. Als diese den weißen Fox Terrier erblickte, legte sie ihre Arme um ihn und kuschelte sich an ihn. Liebevoll strichen ihre Finger durch das weiche und gelockte Fell des Hundes, während dieser seinen Kopf an sie schmiegte. Die Gedanken wirbelten durch ihren Kopf und ein weiteres Mal wurde ihr schmerzlich bewusst, dass ihre Liebe zu Tim für viele nur Humbug war.

Sicher war er nun an ihrer Seite und sie hätte in Frieden mit ihm hier leben können, doch die Geister der Vergangenheit würden sie immer wieder einholen. Jeder der sie und ihre unsterbliche Liebe kannte würde nun glauben, dass sie endlich erwachsen geworden sei und sich einen Doppelgänger gesucht hatte, um Tim perfekt ersetzen zu können. Sie befürchtete dass die wenigen Leute, die es wussten, ähnlich wie Tante Josephine reagieren würden.

Leicht zuckte sie zusammen, als sie spürte wie Tim sich zu ihr gesellte und ihre braunen Augen ruhten für den Augenblick auf ihm. Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte seine feinen Züge und er versuchte sie sogar aufzumuntern: "Denk nicht so viel darüber nach. Sie würden die Wahrheit weder verstehen noch akzeptieren. Wichtig ist doch nur dass wir sie kennen, verstehen und akzeptieren und dass deine beste Freundin das auch tut." Mit Struppi im Arm rollte sie sich nun in seine Richtung, lag anschließend auf der Seite und kraulte noch immer dem Tier den Nacken. Ihre Augen betrachteten noch immer ihre Liebsten und für den Moment überdachte sie seine Worte, ehe sie leicht nickte und leise sagte: "Du hast Recht..."

Liebevoll lachte Tim leise auf, beugte sich zu ihr runter und stupste zärtlich seine Nase an ihre. "Natürlich habe ich das. Wir sollten dieses dumme Gespräch vergessen und uns lieber um Wichtigeres kümmern - uns.", hauchte er gegen ihre Lippen und verschloss diese nur einige Herzschläge später.

Ihr geliebter Reporter hatte vollkommen Recht und sie wollte nun auch nicht weiterhin darüber wütend oder enttäuscht sein. Viel lieber wollte sie nun die Zweisamkeit mit ihrem Tim genießen und sich mit ihm eine gemeinsame Zukunft aufbauen. Es war immerhin ihre Liebe die zählte und nichts anderes.

๑⊱ ⊰๑


	8. Für immer gemeinsam - nie mehr einsam

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Tage und Wochen zogen ins Land und Tim schien auf Grund der Umstellung, fremden Eindrücke und seines Heimwehs immer depressiver zu werden. Es war teilweise so schlimm gewesen, dass er Albträume bekam, schlecht schlief und Christin ihn in einigen Nächten sogar wecken musste, weil er sich so schrecklich im Schlaf windete.

Einige Male hatte sie ihren geliebten Reporter darauf angesprochen und hatte ihm darüber lange Gespräche geführt. Sie hatte ihm gesagt wie sehr sie sich sorgte und dass sein Zustand ihr gar nicht gefiel, doch Tim hatte es immer wieder darauf geschoben dass er noch in der Eingewöhnungsphase war. Seine Geliebte jedoch hatte ihre massiven Zweifel daran und wurde sie auch nicht mehr los.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Gute drei Monate waren vergangen, seit dem Tim und Struppi den Weg ins Jahr 2012 gefunden hatten. Während Struppi mit der Umgewöhnung gut klar kam, machte diese seinem Herrchen schwer zu schaffen.

An diesem Morgen war es wieder deutlich zu spüren gewesen, denn die schlechten Nachrichten der Zeitung rissen Tim ein weiteres Mal in ein tiefes Loch und auch hatte, vor dem Frühstück, wieder mehrere Minuten durch das Prunkstück, in seine Wohnung gestarrt. Christin wusste dass es an Tims Nervenkostüm zerrte, dass er all den Geschichten und Verbrechen nicht auf den Zahn fühlen konnte. Denn während seine Liebste arbeiten war, war Tim ein Gefangener dieser Wohnung und Zeit. Sicher war es verlockend gewesen, einfach durch den Fernseher zu steigen und in seine Welt zurück zukehren, wenigstens für ein paar Stunden, doch Tim und Christin quälte die Angst, dass er dann nicht mehr zurück konnte. Aus diesem Grund wagte Tim es gar nicht erst, was Christin nur noch mehr Schuldgefühle gemacht hatte.

Im Moment saßen sie am Frühstückstisch in der Küche. Schon seit Tagen aßen Beide nicht mehr wirklich gut und schienen die meiste Zeit ihren eigenen Gedanken hinter her zu hängen, doch heute war es ganz anders zumindest bei Christin. Diese aß und trank ausgelassen und war sogar ziemlich vergnügt, während ihr Geliebter nicht so guter Laune war. Selbst nach dem Spaziergang mit Struppi und Betty hatte sich seine Laune nicht im Geringsten gebessert, so wie die Zeit zuvor.

"Was macht dir heute so gute Laune?", erkundigte sich Tim, sah Christin etwas verdrießlich an und legte den Kopf schief. Mit einem freudigen Gesichtsausdruck sah sie ihren Geliebten an und sagte feierlich zu ihm: "Unser heutiges Vorhaben." Immer öfter war Tim gereizt, wobei seine Traurigkeit in der Regel überwog, aber heute am Morgen war er fast schon ungenießbar: "Warum erfahre ich erst jetzt davon? Wo willst du überhaupt schon wieder hin? Können wir nicht einfach zu Hause bleiben und die Ruhe genießen?"

Entnervt seufzte der Reporter auf, nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee und hob anschließend die Zeitung vor sein Gesicht. An diesem Tag konnte seine miese Laune sie absolut nicht mitreißen oder runter ziehen. Im Gegenteil. Sie musste über seine Art sogar ein bisschen schmunzeln und sagte lieb zu ihm: "Ich glaube Ruhe hast du in den letzten Wochen genug gehabt, mein Hübscher."

Über den Rand der Zeitung sah Tim sie nun giftig aus seinen sonst so klaren blauen Augen an und zischte: "Was soll das heißen?" Ihre warmen braunen Augen sahen nun in seine Augen und ein glückliches Lächeln zierte ihre vollen Lippen, während sie sprach: "Dass du zu Hause dich vor guten Geschichten und Verbrechensbekämpfungen kaum retten kannst." Ihre Worte erzielten die gewünschte Reaktion bei ihrem geliebten Reporter, da seine Augen sich überrascht weiteten und er die Zeitung sinken ließ. Ganz deutlich erkannte sie in seinen Augen Freude und Unglaube, wobei sie nun belustigt kicherte.

"D-du... w-wir... gehen nach Hause? In meine Welt?", stotterte Tim bemüht nach seiner Fassung ringend und dennoch strahlten seine Augen voller Glückseligkeit. Erleichtert und mehr als zufrieden mit seiner Reaktion, nickte Christin ihm lachend zu und antwortete: "Ganz genau." Tim ließ die Zeitung auf den Tisch fallen, erhob sich, ging um den Tisch herum und zog seine Geliebte an den Händen, mit sanfter Gewalt hoch. Kaum stand sie vor ihm, schlang er seine Arme eng um ihren Körper, presste sie an sich und flüsterte überglücklich: "Danke, mein Engel."

In diesem Moment wurde seiner Liebsten klar wie sehr es ihn wirklich gequält haben musste hier zu sein und wie schrecklich unnütz er sich vor kam. Mit hoffnungsvollen Blick, wobei seine Augen sogar ein wenig glasig waren, sah er nun in ihr Gesicht, strich über ihre Wange und fragte sie: "Du kommst doch mit mir oder?" Ihre Arme hatte sie ebenfalls um ihn gelegt und mit den Fingern zeichnete sie kleine Muster auf seinem Rücken, wobei sie ihn ansah und auf seine Frage nur mit einem gehauchten 'Natürlich.' antwortete.

Erneut drückte Tim seine Christin überglücklich an sich, streichelte über ihren Hinterkopf und sagte beruhigt: "Das erleichtert mich wirklich sehr, denn ohne dich wäre ich nirgends hingegangen." Wie sehr er Christin doch damit bewies dass er sie wirklich über alles liebte und für immer bei ihr sein wollte. Sein Geständnis trieben ihr die Tränen in die Augen und unwillkürlich begann sie sich an ihm fest zu klammern, beinahe wie eine Ertrinkende. "Ich liebe dich, Tim, über alles." "Ich dich auch, meine Süße.", raunte er ihr verliebt zu, küsste ihren Kopf und hielt sie einfach nur fest im Arm.

Minuten vergingen in dieser innigen Umarmung, bis Tim sich leicht von ihr löste und nun wieder mit tausend mal besserer Laune fragte: "Warum hast du dich dafür entschieden, Engelchen?" Sie würde und wollte vollkommen offen zu ihm sein, da die Wahrheit ihnen Beiden vollkommen klar war und auf der Hand lang. "Weil wir in dieser Zeitspanne nicht glücklich sein können. Es ist für dich nicht wie zu Hause, da dir deine Freunde, deine Arbeit und deine gewohnte Umgebung fehlt. Und ich kann es nicht, weil mich die Geister der Vergangenheit verfolgen und ich hier nie so akzeptiert werden kann wie in deiner Welt.", erklärte sie ihm ruhig, sah dabei tief in seine blauen Augen und strich durch sein rötliches Haar, während sie in ihrem Inneren fühlte wie wahr diese Tatsachen sind.

Tim und sie konnten nur in seiner Welt glücklichen werden, da er dort alles hatte was ihm lieb und teuer war. Sie hingegen konnte es nur dort, weil sie diese Welt besser kannte als alles was sie hier hatte. Ihre liebsten Charaktere mochten und akzeptierten sie wie sie war und wenn sie daran dachte wie warmherzig Haddock sie auf Mühlenhof empfangen hatte, spürte sie nur zu deutlich wo sie wirklich willkommen war und leben wollte.

Ihr Liebster nickte auf ihre wahren Worte hin, lächelte sie glücklich an und fragte: "Wann gehen wir?" Ebenso glücklich lächelte auch Christin, atmete tief durch und antwortete ihm: "Noch heute. Wir werden nur das Nötigste zusammenpacken, unsere Tiere nehmen und von hier verschwinden." Erstaunt sah der Reporter nun auf sie nieder, spielte mit einer ihrer Haarsträhnen und erkundigte sich vorsichtig: "Willst du dich nicht verabschieden?" Leise lachte Christin auf, stahl ihm einen Kuss von seinen weichen Lippen und erwiderte: "Es gibt nur einer Person, der ich persönlich 'Leb wohl' sagen will und das ist Lilly. Für meine Tante und meinen Onkel hab ich einen langen Brief geschrieben. Sag Nichts, ich weiß es ist ihnen gegenüber unfair, aber sie würden nicht verstehen wohin ich gehe und auch würde es, wie so oft mit Hohn und Spott enden."

Selbstverständlich hatte Tim seinen Mund geöffnet, um zu protestieren, doch hatte er ihn wieder geschlossen ohne etwas gesagt zu haben. Er nickte bedächtig und doch verstehend, während er sagte: "Ganz wie du wünscht, meine Schöne." Dankbar blickte sie ihren Tim an und freute sich dass er nicht versuchte ihr das auszureden. Es war ihre Entscheidung und sie wollte das genau so haben, da sie es so als die beste Variante erachtete. Außerdem hatte sie in dem Brief sich alles von der Seele gesprochen, sich immer wieder entschuldigt und sich zum Schluss verabschiedet. Mehr konnte und wollte sie nicht tun.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Es war soweit.

Bereit für ihre Reise standen zwei gepackte Koffer, Bagiras Katzentoilette, sein Kratzbaum und ein Stoffbeutel mit den Näpfen und Spielzeug darin in der Kuschelecke vor dem riesigen Fernseher. Nach wie vor zeigte es Tims Wohnung und auch dort schien die Nachmittagssonne, genau wie in Christins Zeitspanne.

Lilly und Christin lagen sich lange in den Armen und verabschiedeten sich ausgiebig, während Struppi, Betty, Bagira und Tim darauf warteten durch das Portal zu schreiten. Von den Vieren hatte sich ihre beste Freundin bereits verabschiedet, doch der Abschied von Christin fiel am längsten und schwersten aus. Was kein Wunder war, da Beide immer zueinander gehalten hatten und über die Jahre hinweg durch dick und dünn gegangen waren.

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du mich verlässt.", schluchzte Lilly leise, hielt Christin fest im Arm und hielt die Augen geschlossen. Missmutig seufzte Christin auf, drückte ihre beste Freundin erneut und entgegnete: "Ich weiß und es tut mir Leid, aber hier werde ich nicht glücklich." Verstehend nickte Lilly und gab ein weinerliches 'Ich weiß.' von sich, ehe sie sich noch mal eng an ihre beste Freundin drückte.

Schließlich lösten sich die zwei Freundinnen voneinander, sahen sich an und Christin erklärte noch kurz: "Der Brief für Harry und Josephine liegt neben den zwei Kündigungen für meine Wohnung und den Job. Ich hätte da noch eine Bitte an dich, Liebes." "Was immer du willst.", bestätigte Lilly ihr, dass sie ihr diesen Wunsch erfüllen würde, egal was es war. Christin deutete auf ihr Smartphone, welches auf dem Fensterbrett lag und bat ihre beste Freundin: "Mach ein Foto von mir und Tim, wenn dir auf der anderen Seite sind. Ich hoffe das Bild wird meinen Brief für Harry und Josephine unterstreichen und sie verstehen lassen."

Lilly nickte auf ihre Bitte hin, wischte sich einige Tränen aus dem Gesicht und konnte anschließend beobachten wie Tim zu Struppi sagte: "Führ die Beiden rüber. Christin und ich kommen gleich nach." Als hätte der weiße Fox Terrier alles genauestens verstanden, bellte er einmal kurz auf und sah anschließend abwechselnd zu Mopsdame Betty und Kater Bagira. Langsam setzte er sich in Bewegung, überwand den Rand des Fernsehers mit einem kleinen Hopser und fand sich kurz darauf in Tims Wohnung wieder. Bagira und Betty taten es ihm gleich und als diese es geschafft hatten, rannte Struppi freudig bellend durch die Wohnung und war dabei dicht gefolgt von Betty, wo hingegen Bagira erst mal alles genau beschnüffelte.

Ein letztes Mal verabschiedete sich Tim von Lilly und antwortete leise lachend mit einem 'Ich werde sie mit meinem Leben schützen.', als diese ihm sagte dass er gut auf Christin aufpassen sollte. Kaum hatten die Beiden sich verabschiedet, hob er die Beiden Koffer in den Fernseher und somit in seine Wohnung. Katzentoilette und Stoffbeutel nahm er in eine Hand und umklammerte den Kratzbaum am Stamm, ehe er vorsichtig und langsam durch das Fernsehbild, zurück in seine Welt, stieg.

Noch einmal drückten sich Lilly und Christin fest bis sie sich wieder vollständig lösten, einander die Tränen weg wischten und sich für ihr restliches Leben alles Gute wünschten.

Jetzt war es endgültig soweit und Christins Herz hämmerte fest gegen ihren Brustkorb, während sie mit ihrer Nervosität kämpfte. Langsam ging sie auf den Fernseher zu, sah Tim an und wurde von seinem überglücklichen Gesichtsausdruck angesteckt. Sie freute sich nun immens in seine Welt zu treten und dort mit ihm zu leben.

Ihr Liebster streckte die Hand, durch den Fernseher, nach ihr aus, sah tief in ihre Augen und erwartete sie ganz offensichtlich. Die Nervosität war mit einem Schlag verflogen und Freude strahlend ergriff sie nun seine Hand, woraufhin er sie sachte zu sich zog und beobachtete wie sie zu ihm, in seine Welt, kam.

Endlich war sie vollständig durch den Fernseher getreten, blickte voller Warmherzigkeit in seine wunderschönen Augen und umarmte ihn kurz darauf liebevoll. Für ein paar Herzschläge hörte die Welt auf sich zu drehen und Christin genoss dabei nicht nur seine Liebe und Nähe, sondern auch den Befreiungsschlag. Sie war so erleichtert und froh endlich an einem Ort mit Tim zu leben, wo sie vollends akzeptiert wurde.

Erst als Lilly sich räusperte löste die Beiden sich von einander und sahen, dass diese bereits mit dem Smartphone winkte. Doch für den Augenblick war Tims Variante des Portals viel interessanter und zog Christins Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Es war tatsächlich eine runde Scheibe, die an den Rändern leicht wabberte. In Gedanken rief sie sich jedoch zur Ordnung, sah wieder zu Lilly und hörte sie neckend sagen: "So und nun bitte recht freundlich."

Tim nutzte diese Gelegenheit um den Arm um ihre Taille zu legen, sie an sich zu ziehen und überglücklich in die kleine Linse der Smartphonekamera zu schauen.

Die Arme um ihm gelegt und sich an ihn geschmiegt, blickte Christin genau so fröhlich in die Kamera, woraufhin Lilly schmunzelnd auf den Auslöser drückte und anschließend meinte: "Perfekt." Die zwei Verliebten lösten sich nun von einander und Tim nutzte den Moment, um die Koffer in sein Schlafzimmer zu bringen, während Christin der Scheibe näher kam und mit trauriger Stimme sagte: "Ich hab dich so lieb, Lilly. Würdest du bitte tun was wir besprochen hatten?"

Auch Lilly wurde wieder trauriger, doch ein kleines Lächeln zierte ihre vollen Lippen, als ihre beste Freundin sie das fragte. So griff diese schwermütig nach der Fernbedienung des Fernsehers, sah Christin noch mal an und bat mit weinerlicher Stimme: "Vergiss mich bitte nicht." "Wie könnte ich? Du bist meine aller beste Freundin.", erwiderte sie nun mit tränenerstickter Stimme und kämpfte gegen den Tränenfluss an. Lilly lachte leise darüber, nickte und entgegnete: "Du meine auch. Ich hab dich ganz doll lieb. Genieß dein Leben nun." "Ich hab dich auch ganz doll lieb. Finde deine große Liebe und halt sie fest.", antwortete sie ihrer besten Freundin, sah sie lieb lächelnd an und hörte Lilly frech sagen: "Oh das werde ich, versprochen."

Eine kleine Weile herrschte erneutes Schweigen zwischen den beiden Freundinnen, jedoch nur so lange bis Tim zurück an Christins Seite trat und ihr den Arm um die Schulter legte. Sie schenkte ihrem Geliebten ein fröhliches Lächeln und hörte ihn sagen: "Lass uns heute Abend noch einen Abstecher in Mühlenhof machen. Der Kapitän, Professor Bienlein und Nestor werden sich sicher freuen." "Auja.", gab sie voller Vorfreude von sich, stahl ihm einen Kuss von den Lippen und sah anschließend trauriger wieder zu Lilly.

So sehr sie sich nun auf das Leben mit Tim freute, so schwer fiel ihr der Abschied von ihrer lieben Lilly. Sie war einfach ihre aller beste Freundin, stand immer hinter ihr und war in schlechten Zeiten für sie bedingungslos da. Ihrer besten Freundin hatte sie einen großen und tief verwurzelten Platz in ihrem Herzen geschenkt. Nein, sie würde sie garantiert niemals vergessen.

Wohlig seufzte diese auf und sagte nun voller Sanftmut: "Leb wohl, mein Liebstes." Christin atmete tief durch, lächelte bemüht warmherzig und erwiderte mit ein wenig zittriger Stimme: "Leb wohl, mein Liebes." Geknickt, das konnte sie genau erkennen, drückte ihre beste Freundin nun endgültig auf den roten Knopf der Fernbedienung und binnen weniger Wimpernschläge zog sich das Portal in sich zusammen. Es wurde zu einem kleinen farbenprächtigen Wirbel, bis es mit einem leisen Zischen vollständig in einer bunten Rauchwolke verschwand.

Ein letzter wehmütiger Seufzer verließ Christins Lippen und sich wischte sich die Tränen des Abschieds aus dem Gesicht. Doch als sie die warmen und weichen Lippen ihres geliebten Reporters auf ihrer Wange spürte, blickte sie bereits schon wieder überglücklich strahlend zu ihm auf. Ihr Kummer war wie weggeblasen, doch dieser würde sie noch einige Male wieder einholen. Außerdem würde Lilly für immer in ihrem Herzen bleiben, dessen war sich Christin mehr als sicher. So auch Tante Josephine und Harry.

Freudig lachend fiel sie Tim um den Hals, schmiegte sich eng an ihn und genoss gerade einfach nur die Tatsache mit ihm von nun an für immer zusammen zu sein. Auch Tim war nun endlos glücklich seine Christin endlich bei sich zu haben. Lachend hob er sie hoch und drehte sich mit ihr um die eigene Achse, ehe er sie wieder auf ihre Füße abstellte und ihre Lippen mit seinen versiegelte. Es war ein Kuss voller Liebe, Vertrauen und Verbundenheit. Jetzt konnten Beide endlich in Glück und Harmonie leben.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Das Leben in Tims Welt war so viel wundervoller und harmonischer, als es zuvor je gewesen war. Seine Freunde, Haddock, Bienlein, die Schulzens und all die anderen, freuten sich riesig Christin für immer in deren Zeitspanne willkommen zu heißen und ein weiteres Mal wurde ihr klar wie sehr sie hier gemocht und akzeptiert wurde. Außerdem war es einfach das Größte und Schönste mit ihrem geliebten Tim ihr Leben zu verbringen. Glücklicher hätte sie in ihrer Welt nicht Mal im Ansatz sein können, denn dort hätte sie ohne ihren Liebsten leben müssen.

Nun war sie bei ihm, lebte mit ihm zusammen sein abenteuerliches Leben und genoss mit ihm ihre Zweisamkeit und unsterbliche Liebe. Tim und Christin waren nun für immer zusammen und es gab Nichts das sie je wieder trennen konnte.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

ENDE

๑⊱ ⊰๑


End file.
